Cross Connections
by Tropicalsun
Summary: Dreamteam here.What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with?Well,what happens is this…Serious lemons.My story got deleted accidentally because of my mistake.Nearly 140 reviews12 chaps.[Edited]
1. BLOODY BETROTHALS AND STUPID ENGAGEMENTS

Disclamer: Hi again! Ok, here goes… I don't own ccs and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!!!!!! GET LOST!

Summary: What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…(Lemon for later chapters)

**SS & ET.**

**NOTE: Guys its me dreamteam, all my stories got deleted accidentally and that's the reason you cant find any other chapter here. Anyways I have revised it a bit. Its sad cos I had close to 140 reviews when I lost my 12 chapters of cross connections :((**

**CROSS CONNECTIONS:**

**CHAPTER 1:**

BLOODY BETROTHALS AND STUPID ENGAGEMENTS:

" SAKURA!" a voice shouted, startling everybody in the vicinity.

Sakura Kinomoto jumped, hitting her head on the door of her locker. "_Shit!!"_ She cursed, clenching her jaw, as she felt raw pain rip through her skull. The next minute she was screaming her head off at her friend.

" TOMOYO DIDOUJI! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? WHY THE HELL DID YOU SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT?!" Whirling around, she sent a murderous glare at her jet-black haired friend, massaging her throbbing head.

" Oh I am so sorry! I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that!" Tomoyo said, as she looked concernedly at her best friend, whose emerald green eyes were watering with pain.

" That's ok. Just don't do that early in the morning, right before class starts and when I am jumpy." Sakura muttered, still holding her head.

They were currently standing in front of their lockers in one of the many noisy corridors of their school ' Seijo High', full of endlessly chattering students. The sun outside was bright giving the corridor a dazzling glow. You could see the glowing playgrounds of the school from the corridor they were standing in. They had exactly ten minutes before the last bell went off.

Sighing, Sakura bent down to pick up her fallen bag. Without saying anything else to each other, they started towards their homeroom, dogging students on their path, without giving a single look at the guys who were trying to get their attention. This was a daily routine of course. Sakura and Tomoyo, being among the popular girls were usually ogled at anywhere they went. Tomoyo, being the ever polite would always give them her cheery smile but she turned them down when they asked her out. She never meant it wholeheartedly, though. She had always wished that she could fall in love and then marry. But fate seemed to say otherwise. Deep inside she knew that it was impossible for her. Because since the age of six, she had come to known that she was betrothed to someone and that it was impossible to stand up against her mother.

Sakura on the contrary, had a very different opinion about life, love and mostly guys.

She would either throw them a glare or two, or just brush them away rudely. But who can blame someone who had been through two rotten relationships? According to Sakura Kinomoto, guys were interested only in how big a girl's boobs were and how fine her ass looked. They didn't give damn about a girl's feelings and so; she didn't give a damn about what they felt. But being a sweet person at heart, she didn't hate guys as such. Being a reasonable person she was, she just didn't like 'those certain' guys, in other words playboys, who went around flirting with girls and ditching one for the other and those two-timing jerks. So, she resolved to just ignore those guys who were nice unless, they went out of their way to help her with something or the other and expected nothing in return, which rarely happened. But, She threw dirty looks at those who asked her out or were playboys.

One glance at Tomoyo's face told her that something was wrong…very…very…wrong and that asking her about it now, just before class and mainly when she was frustrated and vulnerable was a very bad idea. But Sakura just couldn't help it. Curiosity was killing her.

Seeing the usual cheery and calm Tomoyo, angry was just so out of ordinary! It didn't fit in. It just didn't suit her one bit!

They had almost reached their homeroom and Sakura was getting very impatient. Just as they approached the classroom, she saw 'Hiragizawa' flirting with another one of her classmates. He turned around and gave a handsome smile when he saw her. Throwing a dirty look at him, she turned towards her friend.

Sakura took a deep breath before opening her mouth, not realizing that they were having audience.

" Tomoyo?" She asked, peeking at her with a cautious look. Tomoyo's head whipped around instantly, glaring at her. _" What?"_ Sakura recoiled slightly at the look.

" Don't shout and please calm down!" Sakura said, throwing an earnest look. Tomoyo frowned at her before taking a deep breath.

" Now tell me" Sakura said, concernedly. " What's the matter?" A second after the question spilled from her mouth, she knew that she had made a mistake. She hadn't given Tomoyo enough time to collect herself.

" What's wrong?" Tomoyo repeated, her voice dangerously low. Sakura gulped, nodding and waited for the inevitable.

" _What is wrong?! **I'll tell you what is wrong! My bloody world is freaking coming to an end!!! Do you have any fucking idea what shit happened this morning?! My mom…" **_Sakura gaped, wide eyed at her screaming friend who looked like she was going to shoot somebody dead, not caring that the whole corridor had gone silent or that everybody were currently staring at them with confusion and curiosity. "**_…my mom just interrupted me during my breakfast and freaking told me that…" "_TOMOYO!!" **Sakuru bellowed cutting her friend in mid-rant. " Get a hold on yourself!" She hissed. Tomoyo stared her before looking around. She flushed noticing that she had gained everyone's attention in the corridor.

" I am so sorry!" She said nervously, before pulling Sakura into their homeroom.

Syaoran:

Syaoran Li gazed out of the classroom window, not really noticing what he was staring at. His mind was flooding with thoughts. He couldn't understand why he had to have such a flaw in him. He was supposed to be perfect _right? _

Syaoran Li was perfect. He was perfect in what ever he did, just like Eriol. They were unbeatable. And everyone knew it. That was the reason why they were the most popular guys in school. What made them the most popular ones was not just their looks or build or whatever. If that had been the case, then they would have easily been drowned among the good-looking guys list.

No, they were popular because they were perfect in everything they did, including their attitudes. Well, some would not have agreed about the attitude part with Eriol. 'Namely Kinomoto' Syaoran smiled in amusement at the thought. That was because Eriol was one among those guys who dated girls but were never serious about them. But, he was one of the two most popular guys nevertheless.

Syaoran and Eriol were equals in everything. Well, everything except when it came to girls. While Eriol was cool and calm around everyone, Syaoran was the total opposite. He would be cool and calm as long as he was around guys. As soon as a girl was in the vicinity, he would become tensed and nervous. Neither he, nor Eriol could understand why. It was not like he was scared of them! Of course not! Syaoran Li scared of someone? Ha Ha you have got to be kidding. No, he just felt a bit uncomfortable around girls. That's all. And that was his problem. He never used to be bothered with girls during his early teens. He had grown this attitude around 7th grade. Why? He didn't know. He couldn't speak eye to eye with a girl without getting nervous.

And that didn't help matters. Because he was having difficulty in asking a certain popular girl out, on whom he had a crush for the past 4 months.

He was startled out of his thoughts when the classroom door opened with a bang and in came a very frustrated looking Kinomoto and Daidouji. He felt his face heat up a bit and had to resist the urge to bang his head on the wall. That was when he realized that the whole corridor was silent. He glanced at them in curiosity, as though waiting for them to explain the strangeness of the situation. After a second, the corridor was back to it's old self. The chatter started all over again.

Sensing his gaze on them, they turned to look at him.

" _What?"_ Sakura snapped, annoyed. He raised his eyebrows at her before shrugging. _What's her problem? I thought she didn't like only those guys who bothered her…what did I do?_ He thought, frowning at her slightly. His gaze shifted over to Tomoyo and his frown instantly vanished. He smiled when; Tomoyo gave him an apologizing look, smiling slightly sensing his discomfort.

Sakura rolled her eyes before muttering an apology to him. Syaoran stared at her as though scrutinizing her before nodding. Sakura's breath hitched slightly, as she got lost in his amber eyes. Snapping out of her reverie, she turned to Tomoyo who was smiling amusedly gazing at the two.

" Now tell me Tomoyo, What the hell is the problem and why did you scream at me like that?" Sakura asked, not caring that Syaoran seemed to be listening to their conversation intently. Who wouldn't? Sakura's voice was echoing inside the classroom after all.

Tomoyo took a deep breath to calm her racing heart before facing Sakura with a dejected look. She felt like crying. " Sakura, you know that I had been betrothed to some one, right? Tomoyo asked quietly, either of them not noticing Syaoran's look of disbelief. Sakura nodded, frowning.

" Well, today morn…" The door opened suddenly and Eriol's voice boomed through the classroom interrupting her. " Hello everyone!" He greeted, striding inside the class with a cheery smile, which was mainly directed towards Sakura to irritate her. She glared daggers at him. Just then, they heard the long ring of the school bell and the class started to pile up with students.

" Tell me after school then…" They heard Sakura say, as everyone settled down in their seats.

Syaoran turned to his friend with a sour look.

" Yo, what's up man?" Eriol asked, looking at Syaoran with concern.

" Daidouji san is already betrothed to someone Eriol!" Syaoran said, staring at his friend to see his reaction.

" _What?! What the hell are you saying?! You are not joking are you?" _Eriol gasped, his eyes wide with shock. Syaoran shook his head no, his eyes filled with sadness.

Eriol stared at him in disbelief. Before he could say anything else, the teacher walked into the class, greeting everyone and asked them to settle down.

" We'll talk about it later." Eriol told Syaoran before settling down.

Normal POV:

The day went by without much event. Each class was as boring as always and Eriol and Syaoran were not being themselves at all. They were moody and weren't really concentrating on their class or soccer practice much to their coach's annoyance.

" You two are the captain and the vice captain of the team! If you don't win the zonal this year we will loose our reputations!" he said, looking very cross.

"Sorry sir. We don't feel that good today. We are not able to concentrate properly." They tried to explain, which only added to the coach's anger.

" You can't give this excuse on the day of the match! And here I was actually thinking that you boys were excellent. But it looks like you two are trying to prove me wrong. I have half a mind to double the practice sessions in the early morning hours…" He went on like that for 10 minutes much to the team's distaste.

Eriol and Syaoran scowled, but couldn't say anything at the moment. They had enough in their hands all ready.

Right after the last bell, they hurried out of the class as fast as they could. They had experienced a very rotten day in total and the only place they could dissolve their frustration was their favorite ice-cream parlor –'Creamy Inn'. A shop situated just opposite their school.

But, the second they set their foot into the place they regretted it. There, sitting right next to the counter were Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji licking their strawberry ice creams and conversing with a serious expressions.

" Shit! Let's go back man." Syaoran said turning around but Eriol stopped him. " No, come lets go inside and listen to what they are talking about. You said, Daidouji san was talking about her fiancé or who ever he is today morning. We might get to know something.

" Ok then." Syaoran muttered and walked towards the counter, trying to ignore all the girls ogling at them. Once they reached the counter, they could hear Tomoyo's voice clearly. They bought a black forest and a Choco delight and paid the bill, acting innocent.

" …She said that the guy is in our school! Around our year or something. His sister and my mom are business partners, as you already know. She didn't tell me his name even! She said, 'let that be a surprise for you' " Tomoyo said, scowling. " she thinks that I might already know him too."

" But Tomoyo, I don't get one thing. If she thinks that you might already know him, then why didn't she tell you his name? I mean, it would be better if you got to know him better before your engagement right. If you know who he is, then you guys can try dating and getting to know each other and possibly fall in love before marriage right? That is if he is a good guy. If it is someone like those stupid flirts and perverts then I am going to kick his ass to Timbuktu." Sakura said. Tomoyo stared at her friend, praying that she wasn't right about the guy being a playboy.

" Especially like that idiot 'Hiragizawa'. I'd like to kick his ass." Sakura continued, not noticing the pink tinge creeping on to Tomoyo's face at the mention of Eriol. At the counter, Syaoran tried his best not to laugh at Eriol's expression. He was all red from controlling his sniggers, his palms pressed to his mouth. Eriol pouted at him, annoyed.

Gulping he looked down, feeling miserable. He hadn't known that Sakura disliked him so much. The thought hurt.

" I mean, look at his best-friend and look at him! Li kun is such a sweet guy! Being the most popular guy at school, he is still so down to earth and so nice! Whereas look at this mental…" Syaoran was red in the face at what Sakura had said. He felt like he was on top of the world. And, she was telling that openly to Daidouji san too!

Eriol looked very furious. How could she degrade him like that?!

" Oh come off it Sakura, leave the poor guy out! He is equal to Li kun in everything and sometimes better too,. So, just because he open and friendly with everyone doesn't make him a playboy." Tomoyo cut her off, looking a bit cross. Eriol grinned at Syaoran feeling a wave of gratitude towards Daidouji. Syaoran smirked back at him. There stands Daidouji, always reasonable in everything.

" Anyway, back to topic." Tomoyo continued. " The reason why she didn't tell me his name was because, that guy is coming over to our house during the summer for a two month vacation. He is staying here along with some relative of his it seems. His Sister is in China along with her husband, taking care of business over there. The three other sisters of his are into some other business along with their husbands." Tomoyo said, frowning thoughtfully.

" Oh my god! Tomoyo do you think this boy could be Li kun? I mean it does sound a lot like him!" Sakura said with wide eyes.

At the counter, Syaoran and Eriol gaped at each other. _Was that possible?_

Tomoyo frowned thoughtfully. Then she smiled, shaking her head. " No Sakura, I don't think so, because Meilin never told us anything about him being betrothed to some one. And come on! There are so many guys out there with the same family background and all!"

" Hmm if you say so…" Sakura said looking slightly _relieved?_ Tomoyo stared at her friend suspiciously. Sakura sensed her look of suspicion and tried to change the subject.

" So, speaking about Meilin, did you tell her and the others about this?" Sakura asked.

" Ya, I told them when you were in the basket ball practice today. They were all angry at first but then reasoned that may be it wouldn't be that bad after all, since as I at least got a chance to get to know him before the engagement." Tomoyo said before licking the last of her ice cream.

" Yeah. May be it wouldn't be that bad after all." Sakura said, before getting up.

Syaoran and Eriol turned around and watched them walk out of the parlor before looking at each other, trying to digest all the information.

" I don't think I have a chance with her" Eriol said, looking dejected.

" I surely don't have a chance with her friend too." Syaoran said. He felt like banging his head somewhere.

" Why do you say that?" Eriol asked, looking at Syaoran curiously.

" Excuse me? Where you sleeping all along? Didn't you hear their conversation?" Syaoran asked, looking incredulously at Eriol.

Eriol snorted. " Of course I was listening to their conversation. You know? That person could easily be you." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket, as they walked out of the parlor. " And even if it is not you, don't worry. I have got a good plan in my head."

" Really? Then let's hear it then." Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow at him.

" I'll tell in my house. Come let's go." Eriol said, as they reached the parking lot. " Sakura Kinomoto, you are so _mine!_" He said before starting his SUV.

Syaoran shook his head, as he reached his own car.

" _Tomoyo_" He sighed, dejectedly before getting into his car and igniting it. Reversing it out of the parking lot, he headed towards Eriol's house. " How I wish I could be the guy." He whispered, before accelerating.

Author's Note:

HIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!!!! It is so good to be back!

This **IS **a **SS & ET **FIC!!!!! So please don't FLAME ME!!!

Was it boring? Too boring. Sorry if it was. Sorry about putting in too much of the character descriptions at the beginning. It was really necessary. But from now on I will be brief about it. This fic is going to be funny and full of twists from now on, so don't worry!

And one more thing guys and gals,

NOTE:

This story is going to be difficult for me to write, so I really really need all the support I can get. So please please review! Even if it is of only one sentence, it doesn't matter. Just review. That's all I ask for. Nothing else. I just need your support a lot.

I felt bad about the amount of reviews I received for my last story **Christmas confusion. **Because, the number hits for my chapter was **990! **And I received only **35 **out of that amount. Now can you see my point? I am not a review freak. Please don't think that. It's just that I need a lot of support and getting only 4 reviews for each chapter is disappointing.

Anyway, thank you guys and gals! You know that I Love you!

I'll see you next week with the next chapter of **CROSS CONNECTIONS!**

Untill then,

Ja Ne! from –dreamteam!!

13


	2. The devious deal

Disclaimer: Do I as hell look like I own this amazing thing? Of course people I don't own CCS or Syaoran sadly…. Now let me be!

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment!!! He he ) wink!!!**

**Thanks to you people. I owe you a lot!!!!!!**

**_Stephanimegirl: _I am so glad that you like it!!! I thought perhaps people might get angry that the pairing is mixed. Well, this is different…. And, I'll try ,y best to make it fast moving. **

**_Bleh_: Ha ha I know, funny isn't it?**

**_MagicianCyborg_: OH well, you see that was my idea. First to get you guys under the impression that Syaoran likes Sakura and Eriol likes Tomoyo. But, later on at the end of the chapter you come to know that Syaoran actually has a crush on Tomoyo and Eriol has a crush on Sakura. Please don't kill me!!! But, this is definitely SS. How? You'll see soon.**

_**eriol **_

_**dbzgtfan2004**_

Kawaii-CherryWolf 

_**Aleirbagpotter**_

**_pure hope: A_hh! Don't worry! Soon…very soon. **

**SS & ET.**

**Last Chapter:**

_Syaoran and Eriol turned around and watched them walk out of the parlor before looking at each other, trying to digest all the information._

" _I don't think I have a chance with her" Eriol said, looking dejected._

" _I surely don't have a chance with her friend too." Syaoran said. He felt like banging his head somewhere._

" _Why do you say that?" Eriol asked, looking at Syaoran curiously._

" _Excuse me? Where you sleeping all along? Didn't you hear their conversation?" Syaoran asked, looking incredulously at Eriol._

_Eriol snorted. " Of course I was listening to their conversation. You know? That person could easily be you." He said stuffing his hands in his pocket, as they walked out of the parlor. " And even if it is not you, don't worry. I have got a good plan in my head."_

" _Really? Then let's hear it then." Syaoran said, raising an eyebrow at him._

" _I'll tell in my house. Come let's go." Eriol said, as they reached the parking lot. " Sakura Kinomoto, you are so mine!" He said before starting his SUV._

_Syaoran shook his head, as he reached his own car._

" _Tomoyo" He sighed, dejectedly before getting into his car and igniting it. Reversing it out of the parking lot, he headed towards Eriol's house. " How I wish I could be the guy." He whispered, before accelerating._

CROSS CONNECTIONS

CHAPTER II

The Devious Deal 

Syaoran:

" Eriol better have a good plan or I am going to throttle him." He whispered, as he got out of his car. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets, he looked up to stare at the majestic mansion. _Hope the devil is not in there. Or, I'd have to live with swollen cheeks for a long time._

" Yo Syaoran! What are you waiting for, lets go" Eriol's voice came from behind, startling him out of his reverie. He had been so immersed in his thoughts about Tomoyo that he hadn't noticed him standing next to the shed.

Sighing, he walked sluggishly along his side. He knew what to expect when he entered the house and to make matters worst, there was no way out of it.

Entering the deafeningly quiet mansion, he waited for the inevitable. All in an instant, there came a high-pitched squeal and before he knew it, his eyes were blinded by a tangle of black hair. And then, he was positive that he was being strangled to death. Desperately trying to breathe in some air, he managed to push off the dead weight on top of him.

Gasping for heaven sent air, he stared giddily at the woman in front of him.

" Syao sweet-ums! You look so exceptionally sweet today. So…so…KAWAII!" shouted the grinning woman, with stars in her eyes. She reached out suddenly and pinched both his cheeks hard, tugging at them forcefully, causing him to yell out in pain, as he winced.

Rubbing the incredibly red spots on his cheeks, he glared at her. " God Nakuru! Won't you ever change?! You are just like my sisters!" He whined, taking a few steps away from her for safety reasons.

" Nope! Because you are just too…" Syaoran closed his ears before he could hear anything else "…KAWAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!" She boomed, her voice echoing through the mansion, making them cringe.

" Ummm…Nakuru?" Eriol interrupted, smiling amusedly at Syaoran's predicament.

" Huh? What is it 'Eetti sweetie'?" She asked ignoring the scowl on Eriol's face at the name. Syaoran sniggered, causing Eriol to glare at him.

"We have something very important to discuss" He said, looking irritable.

" So what, 'Eetti sweetie'?" Nakura asked, looking innocent.

" So don't disturb us. All right?" He snapped frowning.

" Oh? Alright 'Eetti sweetie'!" she replied, tilting her head.

" And, don't call me that!" He yelled, looking very pissed.

" If you say so 'Eetti sweetie!"

" That's it! Now leave us alone!" Eriol growled, as he turned around and walked towards the staircase hastily.

" Ok ' Eetti sweetie'!" By now, Syaoan was sniggering loudly ignoring the look Eriol was throwing at him.

" Syaoran, if you don't come now, I won't tell you my plan." He said, glaring murderously at him.

After ten long minutes, Eriol and Syaoran were safely seated in Eriol's room. Syaoran was breathing heavily after 10 long minutes of howling with laughter. Eriol was fuming next to him.

" God, Eriol! Your cousin is crazy!" Syaoran breathed out. Eriol threw him a look that said 'stating the obvious?'. " I can't understand one thing, though." Syaoran continued,

" You are so cool tempered always, never one to make even a tiny bit of an angry remark. It is just so weird seeing you angry!"

Eriol smirked at him, his cool attitude coming back. " I guess Nakuru is the only one ever to break that. God! She just infuriates the hell out of me. You should trying living with her. Then you will know what I mean."

" Yeah, I know what you mean alright. Staying in a room for 10 seconds wit her is enough for me to catch that point." Syaoran agreed, shuddering slightly at the memory of what he had experienced down in the hall.

" See? It's enough to infuriate anyone." Eriol said, smiling slightly.

Syaoran nodded. Before sitting erect, startling Eriol.

" Tell me you so called plan now!" He asked, looking excited. Eriol nodded, before getting up with a cheery smile on his face. He strode back and forth, his hands stuffed inside his pocket.

" Well…"

Nakuru:

" Those two are so damn funny" She whispered smiling to herself, as she walked into her study.

That was when she heard the ear-splitting shout from somewhere above, causing her to jump high. Clutching her chest, she stared at the ceiling fearfully before racing out of the room as fast as she could.

Syaoran and Eriol:

" WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?!?!?!?!?!?!" He bellowed, gapping incredulously at Eriol, who had shut his ears with both his palms wincing at the pitch.

" God Syaoran! Stop shouting like that. I'll go deaf!"

" You! Damn you man! What the _fucking_ hell did you… ( _Bang!!!_)" Before he could finish his sentence, the door had burst open and a very bewildered looking Nakuru hurried inside.

" What the fuck happened?!!" She breathed, look wildly at the two.

" It's nothing Nakuru, sorry for startling you like that! And don't worry. Everything's fine, really!" Eriol said, smiling apologetically at her, as he led her out.

" If you say so…" Nakuru muttered, gazing at him uncertainly before walking away.

" Now relax…It's a brilliant idea." Eriol said, as he walked back to the couch.

Syaoran looked at him as though he was crazy.

" That's completely out of order. Stop speaking like a loon. You do know who we are talking about don't you?" Syaoran asked, shaking his head.

" Listen to me. This would do well for both of us. And, even if Daidouji is engaged to someone else, she can always fight against her mother and break off the betrothal when she starts liking you!" Eriol said in a convincing tone.

" You are crazy man." Syaoran whispered. " Me? Befriend Sakura Kinomoto? You've got to be kidding. She hates guys who approach her."

Eriol clicked his tongue impatiently. " See it this way. Kinomoto already has a good opinion on you, so that is a great advantage to us. It wouldn't be that difficult to become close to her. You already have her trust. And remember? Daidouji san supported me today back in the ice-cream parlor. So, there won't be any problem in becoming close to her too." He explained, looking desperate.

" Easy for you to say. Tomoyo san is very friendly to everybody. You wouldn't have a problem even if she hadn't known that you existed." Syaoran retorted.

"But, you can see that Sakura san already has respect for you! Now all you have to do is get as close to her as possible and change her opinion about me! You can keep on explaining to her about what a nice person I actually am! Come on Syaoran give it a try!

And I can help you too. I will make sure that Daidouji starts liking you. I can tell her about how close we are and how much you help every one and…and…create an impression!" Eriol explained, waving his hands wildly in exasperation.

Syaoran remained silent for sometime, thinking about the possibilities. _Well, it s a good idea. Sigh! Have I got a choice?! Fine then…_

" So basically, I should go and befriend Kinomoto and try to get close enough to her to try and change her opinion about you and you would do the same for me?" Syaoran asked finally.

" Absolutely!" Eriol breathed, raising his eyebrows in exasperation. He stared at Syaoran, waiting impatiently for his reply as he prayed to god that his best friend would accept the plan.

After what looked like forever, Syaoran nodded. Eriol let out the breath he had been holding and grinned.

" So, is it a deal?" He asked, stretching out his palm. Syaoran rolled his eyes before grinning at him.

" Sure thing." He said smirking, before slapping his palm on Eriol's.

Author's Note:

Short, but definitely evil. Hee hee! Yes short, but hey come on! I updated early. Don't worry, It will get longer soon….well, longer and funny. This is SS & ET people so don't worry.

They have no idea just what they are getting into do they? Haa haa!!

Neways, please review!!!!!!!!!! Please please. OK?

And to those who reviewed-

I love you guys! You're the best!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

I'll see you next week then.

Ta-Ta! – dreamteam.

7


	3. Does she know?

Disclaimer: Do I as hell look like I own this amazing thing? Of course people I don't own CCS or Syaoran sadly…. Now let me be!

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment!!! He he ) wink!!!**

**NOTE:**

Firstly, I want apologize for the lateness of the chapter. I was sick for a week and then I had exams, which I couldn't attend because of my health. Secondly, thank you my sweet reviewers! It is your reviews that inspire me to continue this story! It attracts me like iron to magnet and inspires me to start on the next chapter!

OK, enough with my rants already. Here goes-

_Last Chapter:_

_Syaoran remained silent for sometime, thinking about the possibilities. Well, it s a good idea. Sigh! Have I got a choice?! Fine then…_

" _So basically, I should go and befriend Kinomoto and try to get close enough to her to try and change her opinion about you and you would do the same for me?" Syaoran asked finally._

" _Absolutely!" Eriol breathed, raising his eyebrows in exasperation. He stared at Syaoran, waiting impatiently for his reply as he prayed to god that his best friend would accept the plan._

_After what looked like forever, Syaoran nodded. Eriol let out the breath he had been holding and grinned._

" _So, is it a deal?" He asked, stretching out his palm. Syaoran rolled his eyes before grinning at him._

" _Sure thing." He said smirking, before slapping his palm on Eriol's._

CROSS CONNECTIONS:

CHAPTER III:

DOES SHE KNOW?

The next Day:

Syaoran grimaced for the tenth time that day, as the school building came into view.

_Why the hell did I accept the deal again?! I must be fucking mad! Oh God, Save me from Kinomoto! __Hope she doesn't kill me for this!!_

He walked into the class early, praying that his overconfident brat of a friend would suddenly come to his senses and withdraw the deal. But ofcourse he knew that he was hoping against hope. He completely regretted coming early today for the stupid planning that he had to do with Eriol on his great mission to befriend Kinomoto. Eriol was a crazy psycho and he had come to realize that the moment they had become friends.

He opened the classroom door and found it empty as always. He was the first to enter as usual. He banged the bench, frustrated. It would be sometime before his so called genius friend turned up.

Sakura:

She smiled, as she skated towards her school. Life couldn't be any better for her. Here she was, without any bother for the world, as she skated through the arch of cherry blossom trees breathing in the scent of cool morning air. Yes, life couldn't be any better.

The handsome face of a boy appeared in her vision as she closed her eyes. Her eyes snapped open immediately.

What was that all about? God, she had been thinking too much about Li Syaoran these days. She needed to stop this. It would do no good if she kept thinking about him. He might as well be Tomoyo's fiancé. That thought made her slap her forehead groaning. Why the hell did she have to have a crush on the boy who obviously was not going to be with her?!

She focused her thoughts on why she had decided to come to school early that day for, instead. She had promised her team coach that she would come for the early morning practice. A smirk formed on her lips. Her basketball team was known for its perfection. They were simply the best. The team consisted of the best players in the district and to top it all, they had such a good coordination that the team coach almost appreciated them.

Humming a tune happily, she entered the almost empty school and placed her skates inside her locker. She took the books needed for the day and headed towards her classroom to leave them there before practice started, not realizing that her so assumed pleasant day was ready to be disrupted by two guys inside the classroom.

Syaoran:

Syaoran looked up startled, as the classroom door slammed open. Eriol walked in with a silly grin on his face. He smirked when he noticed the irritated look that Syaoran directed towards him.

" So, are you ready for your 'mission' mate?" He asked, slapping his palm on Syaoran' shoulder causing him to jerk forward.

" Yeah right, 'Mission impossible'" Syaoran said, sarcastically. Eriol rolled his eyes shaking his head exasperatedly at his friend. Why had he bothered to make a deal with him by the way? He would have been better off blackmailing the amber-eyed boy into doing his bidding.

" Syaoran, just chill mate" He said taking a seat opposite him. " She is not going to bite you."

" Yeah, more like would _kill_ me" Syaoran muttered. Eriol looked annoyed. " I bet she is not half bad as what you claim her to be. So, stop whining will you?"

" What?! _Whining? _Who said I was whining? I wasn't whining and one more thing, I am not scared of her. You know that…I am not scared of anyone. Why would I be scared of her?I am just hesitating because she will over react and..and…", " Syaoran?" Eriol said abruptly, cutting him in mid rant.

" What?"

" I know that you are not scared of her or anything ok? Now relax. Don't get yourself worked up." Eriol said, in an assuring tone. Syaoran paused for a second and then nodded, getting back into his seat.

" Sorry, I guess I went a little overboard." He said, flashing him a confident grin. Eriol smiled, seeing him relax.

" Good, now…." Before he could continue, the door opened with a squeak revealing a cheerful looking Kinomoto. _Perfect_ Eriol thought. _Now is the perfect time for Syaoran to approach her,_ He mused resisting the urge to grin at her. He had to make sure not to spoil her good mood. Turning back to Syaoran, he signaled for him to go ahead. Syaoran shot him a look that clearly said 'Damn you to Hell', before he got up scowling slightly.

He saw Sakura bending over to keep her books and bag into her draw. _Ok Syaoran. Go ahead. You are always perfect in everything that you do, so this shouldn't be a problem. Do it for Eriol._ Exhaling the breath he had been holding, he slowly made his way towards Sakura. When he reached her place, he turned around to look at Eriol only to find him frantically motioning for him to talk to her. He turned back to Sakura and found her staring at him with inquisitive eyes. He jumped back a couple of steps, startled. When had she straightened up?! He hadn't seen her straightening up!

Snapping out of his train of thoughts he gave her a genuine smile. At this, Sakura's eyebrows knitted together and she looked even more curious and slightly apprehensive.

Sakura:

She opened the door of the class and stepped inside only to find Syaoran and Eriol staring at her. Fighting to keep her blush in check, she walked towards her desk. She bent down, to set the books in side the draw before starting for the basketball court. Straightening up, she turned around and almost walked into Li Syaoran. _What the hell is he doing here? _She mused, staring at him, as she pinned him with a curious gaze. He turned around to face her and jumped a couple of inches back startled. Sakura paused, before raising an eyebrow questioningly.

" Huh….Kinomoto….I huh…" Sakura gave him a weird look before glancing at Hiragizawa in confusion and saw him give her a cheerful grin. That was when it hit her. A terrible thought entered her mind. _God! It couldn't really be ……or could it?!_ She panicked looking at the stuttering Syaoran with wide eyes before taking a couple of steps back.

Normal POV:

Syaoran stopped trying to form the right words in his mouth when he saw Sakura take a few steps back looking very apprehensive. Before he could say anything, she bellowed, " No! No way! Look Li Syaoran, whatever you to try to make me understand, I'll never I repeat, never give Hiragizawa a chance. So, if that is what you have come here to talk about then remember whatever you do or say, I'll never date him!"

She dogged him and managed to run out of the room before either of them could utter a word.

Syaoran turned around and gaped at Eriol in silent wonderment. It took him squarely 1 minute before he found his voice. " Oh my god" he whispered.

" How the hell did she come to know about this?!" Eriol asked, looking flabbergasted.

Syaoran gulped, rising his eyebrows. _My bloody reputation is gone deep into the gutter. _

Sakura ran out of the building, her heart thudding a thousand times per second. _Hope I am not correct in assuming this. Hope he really didn't talk to me for asking me to date Hiragizawa! My god! Hmmm, but wouldn't have Hiragizawa himself talk to me if he was asking me out? _Sakura's frown deepened. _Nah, its possible that he had realized how much I dislike him and huh…would have convinced Li to change my mind about him…but, is that really possible? That does seem to be the obvious thing to do…but, would he really do such a thing? And, Li would not do that would he? He is really not that kind of a guy or… was he?!_

" Nah…Li is not that kind of a guy, I am sure of it. But, why did he try to talk to me in the first place?!" She whispered, frowning in frustration. " That is so unlike him! He never bothers to talk to a girl. He always looks as though he is gonna run for it whenever a girl tries to talk to him!".

" Oi Kinomoto! Get out of your dreamland already!" Sakura snapped out of her confused thoughts and realized that she had reached the basketball court. " Well, what are you waiting for? A red carpet treatment or something?! We have only one hour before you get to your class!" Her coach shouted, waving his muscled arm for her to join the now lined up team in front of him.

" Oh sorry coach! Lot in my mind lately…" She said laughing nervously before joining the line.

NO, I am just being paranoid. Li would never do that. e H 

She mussed forcefully, joining the others with the warm up exercises.

Five minutes before the class:

Tomoyo:

_Where the hell is she?! The practice should have gotten over half an hour back!_ Tomoyo tapped her feet, frowning impatiently, as she waited for Sakura. She looked around once more, trying to spot her friend in the crowd of students. She was currently standing in front of the locker waiting for Sakura to come back from her morning practice before they could sit for their first class. She was about to give up and go inside, when she heard Sakura yell for her.

" Hu….urg…sorry To..Tomoyo…the coach refused to leave us on time." She said, leaning on the locker door for support.

" That's ok. We have 20 minutes left before class starts, what is it that you wanted to tell me about?" Tomoyo asked as they started towards the class.

Eriol:

_Syaoran needs to relax and stop being such a paranoid,_ he mussed, walking out of the classroom knowing that this was when Daidouji usually arrived and he had a pretty good idea where to find her. _Tut… I don't see how in the world could they have come to know about our plan. It is impossible and Syaoran is being thoroughly unreasonable! There is no reason to back off from this deal in the last minute. I am helping him out too aren't I?! _He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

He stopped short, when he noticed Sakura join Daidouji and cursed. _Wasn't fast enough. I can't approach her now. _He bolted out of their way before they could notice him standing there. He watched them as they passed by without noticing him and sighed in relief.

" _Today morning before the practice, Li tried to talk to…."_

Eriol's eyes widened, as he heard Sakura's fading voice say. Turning around, he hurried after them.

Catching up, he walked a few paces behind them, near enough to hear every word they were discussing.

" Well, after he tried to speak to me, I suddenly got this notion that he might probably be trying to convince me about giving Hiiragizawa a chance, which is never ever going to happen, even if my father threatens to disown me if I don't date him! I mean, why else would Li try to talk to me? He never even stays in a room if a girl is there, much less talk to her."

Tomoyo's laughter cut her off. " Sakura! Don't you think you are going a little overboard?! Why in the heavens would your father ask you to date Hiiragizawa?!"

" Urg…Tomoyo, I am just trying to show you the heights of impossibility here." Sakura grumbled.

" Whatever Sakura. You know what? He'd probably tried to talk to you about something completely different. You just freaked out unnecessarily."

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh. " You are probably right. I should have listened to what he was trying to tell. It takes a lot on that poor thing to gain enough nerve to come and talk to a girl."

Tomoyo burst into laughter. Eriol couldn't help the frown that crept to his face. _How rude…she makes Syaoran sound like a coward. _

" That was rude you know." Tomoyo said once she had recovered from her giggles. Sakura sighed, as her throat tightened with guilt. _Can't believe I am talking rudely about Syaoran! But he made me so mad today! Shit, I am such a fucking idiot to still be under the illusion that he tried to talk me into dating the brat!_

" I am such an asshole Tomoyo. I know, that was a rude thing to say…" She said, as they entered their classroom.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a weird look. " Hey, what's up with you? You have never felt guilty for commenting about boys before…."

Eriol tuned them out, as he joined Syaoran in his place.

"The plan is back on man. I didn't manage to talk to Daidouji, but I did manage to overhear a certain things that'd catch your interest." He said grinning mischievously.

Syaoarn raised an eyebrow nodding slightly in understanding. " O-okay…"

Eriol narrated the incident in the corridor, conveniently avoiding the part where Sakura had called him a coward. Syaoran looked thoughtful by the time he finished.

" So you are saying that she doesn't know." Syaoran said, sighing. " Fine. The plan is back on then?"

" Never was off. And, I presently have a very good idea." Eriol said smirking.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Eriol, quit all the dramatics already and tell me what's in your mind."

" Well, all we need is the help of our beloved 'Arrow' " Eriol said with a mischievous glint. A wide grin crept up his mouth, as he waited to gauge Syaoran's reaction about what he was going to say.

To be continued… 

AN:

Like I told you previously, it is your reviews that keep me going. I go ga ga over your reviews. Thank you!

Shenhui: 

_**metrogurl803**_

_**aleirbagpotter**_

**_LadySaint _: **Wow, I am a fan of your story blood red. It's nice and different, well except the part where Syaoran loses memory and all that. Yeah, I have read things like this in the Harry Potter stories too. I love the HP stories! I am crazy about them! Thanx for the review! I felt so happy!

**_Bleh_: **Kick Syaoran's ass? Ha ha. Poor Syaoran. Well, I do have something in store for him. Lets hope it's good enough.

MagicianCyborg 

**_Pure hope_: **Sorry, couldn't update soon. But I'll make it up with the next update. Hopefully it will be next week.

This was a crapy chapter! Nothing in it at all! Sorry for the boring chapter! But, don't worry, 'cause the next chapter is going to be nice!

So, I'll see you soon with the next chapter of Cross Connections. Don't forget to push that little purple button below!

Until then,

Ba-Bye!

- dreamteam!

9


	4. Eriol's crazy idea

Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah. Ok everyone knows this part already.

Summary: What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment!!! He he ) wink!!!**

Hey readers! My semester exams just got over and I am tension free and my hands are free too. So, I can just type and type away my holidays 'cause I have nothing worthwhile to do presently anyways. So what are we waiting for? Lets jump into the story!

Oh ya! And, thanks to all of you!

**Shenhui**

**MzEvilBlossoms**

**Aleirbagpotter**

**white safire**

**bleh**

**xoxhugsandkissesxox**

**meow-mix23**

**Pure hope**

_Last chapter:_

" _So you are saying that she doesn't know." Syaoran said, sighing. " Fine. The plan is back on then?" _

" _Never was off. And, I presently have a very good idea." Eriol said smirking._

_Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Eriol, quit all the dramatics already and tell me what's in your mind."_

" _Well, all we need is the help of our beloved 'Arrow' " Eriol said with a mischievous glint. A wide grin crept up his mouth, as he waited to gauge Syaoran's reaction about what he was going to say._

**CROSS CONNECTIONS**

**CHAPTER: 4**

**Eriol's crazy idea**

Syaoran frowned, looking confused. " What has my horse got to do with all this?"

" Everything." Eriol said, grinning.

Syaoran opened his mouth to reply, when the teacher walked in, shouting for them to settle down.

" I'll tell you everything during the break." Eriol said, as they took their seats.

All through the day, Syaoran tried very hard to concentrate on what was going on in the class instead of what might be going on inside Eriol's head. But, it was completely useless. Technically he shouldn't have been panicking. Because, Eriol had told him that he had a good plan up his sleeve. But, that was exactly why he was panicking. Eriol was the one doing the planning after all! He did have a very good reason to be nervous!

And so he spent, the rest of the day, staring at the back of Eriol's head, wondering what hell was going to befall him.

That evening:

Syaoran:

He slammed the front door with enough force to rock the whole house and stomped into the living room. Collapsing on to the couch he rubbed his forehead, trying desperately to get rid of his head ace. Just as he was about to get comfortable, he was rudely interrupted a squeal. He looked up startled and immediately regretted it.

" _Fuck! Get a bloody room both of you!" _He screeched aloud, startling the couple holding each other on the floor, in a tight embrace looking as though they were trying to draw each other into their mouths.

" Huh?! Oh sorry Syao!" Meilin sputtered looking very red in the face and glared at her boyfriend who chuckled, as he got off her.

Syaoran turned his steely gaze to the blonde who was straightening up next to his cousin.

" Get out both of you! Go to your room and suck at each other." Syaoran snapped bitingly.

" Syaoran! What is wrong with you?!" Meilin bellowed. " No Meilin. He just probably had a bad day." Her boyfriend intertwined, before turning to look at Syaoran.

" Don't start anything Conrad. I have got enough in my hands right now." Syaoran snapped before he could open his mouth.

" Leave him Jeff. He doesn't deserve the attention. He doesn't want our help, let him wallow in his self pity." Meilin spat out, her fiery eyes flashing dangerously.

" Shut your trap Meilin." Syaoran spat, getting to his feet.

" You do that you stupid prat! We were only trying to help you. So what if you had a terrible day? That doesn't mean that you can vent your frustration on us!"

" Now tell us what the problem is." She added, after a pause. The living room was silent for a few minutes, as Syaoran stared at Meilin's narrowed gaze.

Jeff sighed, before settling down on the couch. " Hey come on guys, this is going too far." He said, looking at the glaring pair.

" Right" Syaoran said, before sitting down. Meilin relaxed before settling next to Jeff.

" Now tell us what the matter is bud." He said, gazing at Syaoran.

Syaoran looked at them with weary eyes. " I'd rather not." He replied scowling.

" Syaoran." Meilin said softly, causing him to look at her concerned face.

" You need not tell us about your day if don't want to. But just remember that we are there ok?"

He smiled at the pair. " Of course guys. I'll tell you if I need any help." He said.

" Good. Now is there anything we can do for you?" Jeff asked smiling in relief.

" Nah…nothing. But I would do good with a nice cup of coffee!" Syaoran said, looking grateful. 

" Right! I'll be right back with three mugs of hot coffee. Then lets do something fun!" Meilin said, jumping out of her place before racing out of the room.

Syaoran chuckled before averting his gaze to Jeff, only to find him staring at him with a curious gaze, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

" What?" Syaoran asked, raising an eyebrow.

" Why am I getting the feeling that you are up to something crazy?" Jeff asked.

" Because, I am up to something crazy. At least that's what I feel. Eriol thinks otherwise." Syaoran said, resting back on the couch.

" Tell me Syaoarn, did Eriol suggest this?"

Syaoarn nodded, scowling. Jeff sniggered. " Well that is something to worry about." He said, looking at his friend in amusement.

" Thanks. That's so comforting." Syaoran said, sarcastically.

" Hey come on now. Usually, you don't go around whining about doing something that was suggested by Eriol. By the looks of it, this must be something big or you wouldn't be reacting this way. Have fun! Knowing Eriol, it must be something very crazy and that means rock N roll!"

" That's right." Syaoran smirked.

" Hey dude, has it got anything to do with girls?" Jeff asked, leaning forward a frown creeping on to his face.

Syaoarn sat up straight, looking bewildered. " What makes you say that?!" he bellowed.

" Woah there! Relax! I just asked that because you usually don't get nervous over anything else." Jeff said, raising his palms in surrender.

" Oh well, to tell you the truth it does." Syaoarn said resting back on to the couch.

" Hmm? Then be careful ok? I know that you like a girl, though I don't know who she is. Better be careful while dealing with girls." Jeff said, looking serious.

Syaoran nodded in understanding. Jeff cleared his throat when Meilin entered the room carrying a tray in her hand.

" Thanks Meilin" Syaoran said smiling, as he took a cup of black coffee.

" Your welcome!" Meilin said taking a seat next to Jeff, holding her own mug of steaming coffee.

" Syaoran, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Jeff asked, taking a sip from his mug.

Syaoran nodded. " Yeah, I am kinda busy tomorrow. Eriol and I are working on a project."

Meilin looked at him disbelievingly. " You and Eriol are working on a project tomorrow?!"

Syaoran frowned. "Yeah" he said, shrugging matter-of-factly. "Why? What's wrong about that?"

" But tomorrow is Saturday! Why are you guys studying on Saturday!? What is wrong with you both? Keen on becoming nerds or something!?" Meilin asked, her eyes popping out of their sockets.

Syaoarn scowled. " First of all, we are not studying. Secondly, we are working on something interesting, so we are not exactly _nerds_ ok?"

Meilin snorted. " Whatever. Can't believe I am having a nerd for a cousin." She muttered, walking out of the room, carrying the empty mugs on the tray.

" Hey, are you guys gonna do that crazy sounding stuff tomorrow?" Jeff asked, in a hurried whisper, leaning forward.

" Yeah" Syaoran said in a bored voice.

" So, can you tell me?"

" No"

" Why not?"

" 'Cause it's a secret. And, it's a very long story."

Jeff frowned impatiently. " Hey come on man"

Syaoran looked at him sharply. " Jeff, I said no. But I'll tell you later on perhaps. If it works out that is."

Jeff looked disappointed. " Fine then" he muttered reluctantly.

Syaoran sighed, as he closed his room door that night after super. Walking towards his study table, he reflected on what happened that noon during the lunch break. Eriol and Syaoarn had escaped to the ice-cream shop across the school for privacy and had talked about what was in Eriol's mind. He remembered the shock he had received when Eriol had told him what they were going to do the next day. It did seem a very good idea. But the thought of what would happen if anything went wrong was making him very nervous.

" What has my horse got to do with this?" he had asked Eriol, licking his chocolate fudge ignorant of where this conversation was heading.

" I found out a certain things about Sakura last week. She loves horse riding, a very good artist, loves to play shuttle badminton with Daidouji and is very good at basketball."

" Wow, I never knew she loved horse riding too." Syaoran said looking impressed.

" Well ya. She is a member of this horse-riding club located about 15 Km from the city, 5Km from your ranch."

Syaoran grunted and continued licking his ice cream busily. " So, what I am saying is, we'll go to your ranch and take our horses from there. Then ride to her ranch up the hill. I heard that she loves riding on the hill road, rather than in the ranch."

"Hmm… and then?" Syaoran asked, glancing up at Eriol for a second before going back to his licking.

" And then, I'll make sure to fire some crackers down the path she takes, while you will be getting ready with your horse well hidden from her sight……"

Syaoran looked up in alarm. " ……Right when she approaches, the fireworks will set off, scaring her horse successfully and it will go wild, and she will be screaming for help holding it for dear life. And, that's where you come in! You will chase after her and rescue her from her crazy horse. Then she will look up to you! You can easily gain her friendship!" Eriol said, grinning excitedly as he finished.

" WHAT?!" Syaoran sputtered, his ice cream lay forgotten over the table.

" That's…that's…" Eriol waited, dreading Syaoran's outburst "…that's just BRILLIANT!!" Syaoran got out grinning, looking impressed.

Eriol sighed in relief but bit his lip when Syaoran's expression changed abruptly.

" Eriol, do you realize what will happen if anything goes wrong?" Eriol shook his head.

" Stupid idiot, Kinomoto will kill me!" Eriol snorted in disbelief." Man you are scared of her…"

"..No I am not! Asshole! She is just a girl…"

"…god the way you react!…"

"…shut it!…"

Syaoaran scowled, as he reflected on Eriol's accusation. " Scared, he says. Asshole. Why should I be scared? I was just pointing out what a wild beast Kinomoto could be."

' Whatever Syaoarn, you'd better get to bed. Got to wake up early and go to the ass's house, then go to your ranch and get Arrow and the ass's horse and then go to Kinomoto's ranch and then get down to business. Let's just hope that everything goes fine!' He mussed, walking towards his bed, to try and get some sleep.

A/N: There! The fourth chapter is finally over. Please REVIEW. And, look forward to the next chapter- 'CRAZY HORSES'. REVIEW!!!

8


	5. Crazy horses

Disclaimer: I don't own this blah blah. Ok everyone knows this part already.

Summary: What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment!!! He he ) wink!!!**

**Note:**

**Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the delay. Hope you like this chapter. Thank you.**

**My reviewers:**

**Thank you so much guys! You are my inspiration and the reason why I keep writing. So please don't stop reading and reviewing! Thank you! Love you! **

**Kopperia-no-Hitsugi**

Katrina: There! I updated! Hope its good enough. 

**the silver falcon**

**bleh: **Thank you! I feel so happy that you love my story!

**metrogurl803**Thank you, like I said before; hope this chapter is good enough. I am so sorry for the delay. My hands were so full these past day again.

**xoxhugsandkissesxox**Well,there is an explanation that I had intended to add about the plan in this chapter. Read on and you'll know. Hope it's good. Thank you!

**Pure hope**Again I failed to do so. Sigh!

**MzEvilBlossoms**Ha ha ha! Thank you! I got so excited reading your review. I am so sorry for not updating earlier. I know I am really evil. I just couldn't help it. My hands were too full with projects and stuff like that. Newayz, you'll have fun in this chapter hopefully. - Thank you! Thank you! The story will be heating up from now on. So don't worry, every thing will just happen!

**Shenhui**Yeah last one was short. But this is longer and interesting too. Hopefully.

Thank you again. Like I said before, it's you guys who inspire me to continue!

Now lets jump to the story.

Last Chapter:

Eriol sighed in relief but bit his lip when Syaoran's expression changed abruptly.

" Eriol, do you realize what will happen if anything goes wrong?" Eriol shook his head.

" Stupid idiot, Kinomoto will kill me!" Eriol snorted in disbelief." Man you are scared of her…"

"..No I am not! Asshole! She is just a girl…"

"…god the way you react!…"

"…shut it!…"

Syaoaran scowled, as he reflected on Eriol's accusation. " Scared, he says. Asshole. Why should I be scared? I was just pointing out what a wild beast Kinomoto could be."

' _Whatever Syaoarn, you'd better get to bed. Got to wake up early and go to the ass's house, then go to your ranch and get Arrow and the ass's horse and then go to Kinomoto's ranch and then get down to business. Let's just hope that everything goes fine!' He mussed, walking towards his bed, to try and get some sleep._

CHAPTER 5

Crazy Horses 

Syaoran:

" Hey Eriol! I am ready! I think Sakura is coming this way, I can hear hooves man!" Syaoran said excitedly, running a hand through his messy brown hair.

" Ya! I can see her coming this way! Don't worry dude, I have already lit the fireworks." He heard Eriol say, but was too excited to turn and look at him.

" Hey I can see her now!" He said, when Sakura came into view, wearing a nice pink top and white ¾ pants, riding a majestic looking black stallion.

_Wow! Cool horse!_

_Hey! Aren't I supposed to be hiding according to the plan!?_ He thought confusedly and decided to move out of the road before Sakura could notice. _Hey! But wouldn't she have noticed already? _His mind yelled out to him.

That was when he realized that he couldn't move his horse. He started to panic when a cruel grin crept on to Sakura's face. The grin became clearer and clearer and started to look more and more terrifying as she approached. He suddenly noticed that her costume had changed. She was wearing a suit of armor and a crown reading '_Wild beast'_ with two horns on top.

She gave a high-pitched laughter before the horse leapt over him.

Syaoran jerked awake, screaming. He stared at his gaunt reflection in the mirror, in front of him, clutching his face with both his hands before realizing that it was all a nightmare. _Not just a nightmare! A terribly scary nightmare! _ He thought, reaching for the blessed glass of water on his bedside table.

He breathed in and out again and again before lying down. _Hopefully I'll be able to have a dreamless sleep now. _

That night, he woke up for the second time, screaming his head off after about two hours. He had dreamt that he had messy black hair and was wearing spectacles and had saved Sakura after her horse had gone wild. She had looked up at him so tenderly… before extracting a dustbin lid sized hammer from her back and striking him with it.

Syaoran glanced at the clock and groaned, hiding his face in his hands. It was 3'oclock already. He could have only three more hours of sleep. "Damn you Kinomoto! Why the hell do you have to disturb me in my dreams?!" (AN: Snort! How romantic.)

Finally, after many deep breaths and gulps of water he went in to a dreamless sleep, dreading the next day.

Eriol:

Well, Eriol was having a very uncomfortable night too all right. For once, he wasn't sleeping in his bed comfortably with a smile. No, it was the opposite. The whole mansion rocked with his scream as he jerked awake fore the most horrible dream he had ever had.

He breathed hard, as the dream played again in his head.

" Hey Syaoran! She is coming!" he shouted, when Sakura came in to view, riding a rich brown colored horse.

" _I am ready!" he heard Syaoran say. He watched on excitedly, as she came closer and closer. Right when she reached the crackers, she stopped the horse._

'_Hey! She is supposed to be scared when her horse goes wild!' he thought, gazing confusedly at the scene. _

_Sakura got off the horse and walked towards the crackers smiling sweetly. He watched with increasing nervousness, as she picked the fire works with her hand. _

_He gave a confused yelp when she suddenly spun around and ran towards him. Before he could even scream, she tied the crackers around his head and backed away, laughing crazily. 'It's gonna burst!" she said maliciously. He didn't know whether she was talking about the crackers or his head. He stared up at it before letting out a high-pitched scream. _

For the first time, he felt truly nervous about what they were going to do the following morning.

Syaoran:

He walked quietly up the porch, glancing at his watch. Ringing the calling bell, he lent on the wall, folding his hands as he surveyed his surroundings. It was a beautiful morning with the leaves swaying in the breeze and sounds of birds chirping. Smiling contently, he closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh morning air. But then a vision from the dream came back again, causing a scowl to form on his face.

" Get that look off" He heard a voice say, snapping him out of his thoughts.

" Are the crackers ready?" He asked in a monotone turning around to look at Eriol.

" Of course." Eriol said grinning, as he walked over to Syaoran's car, carrying a dark blue bag.

Syaoran frowned, following him. " Hey aren't you nervous at all about what is going to happen?"

Eriol shrugged, looking determinedly ahead, as he settled in the passenger seat.

" I can't believe you. How can you be so calm? Have you even considered the fact that Sakura might get hurt?" Eriol looked at him with a weird expression. "I meant physically," Syaoran added.

" I mean, what if the horse gets so panicked that it throws her off it's back or worse throws her off the hill!? She will drop off the side of the hill road for heaven's sake!"

Eriol gave him an aggravated look. " God! Can't you even think positively for a second!?"

Syaoran smiled triumphantly. " You are nervous too Eriol. I can see it in you face. You are dead nervous about this."

" Fuck you" Eriol said, snapping his gaze to the road. " Now shut the fuck up and drive. And get that stupid ass grin off your ugly face.

Syaoran drove out of the gate laughing loudly._ Wow today is beautiful! For a change, Eriol is nervous! Ha ha ha! _He thought, humming a tune happily, feeling very light hearted.

The rest of the drive to his ranch was enjoyable, as they listened to their favorite songs, singing or more like screaming the lyrics along. They reached Syaoran's ranch in 15 minutes. There on, they decided to ride their horses up to Sakura's horse club.

" Long time no see!" Syaoran whispered, patting his shiny black horse affectionately. Arrow neighed, rubbing its temple on him. Syaoran laughed, patting its head before jumping onto it's back.

He looked around to find Eriol galloping towards him on his beautiful white horse.

" Toronado is so enthusiastic today because he saw his master after a long time!" He said, as he reached Syaoran.

Syaoran snorted. " Think you are Zorro or something? God! You call yourself master and name your horse Toronado. You are absolutely nuts."

" Whatever. Come on now, let's start already." Eriol grumbled before taking off at top speed.

" Hey!" Syaoran shouted, before taking of after him. " What's with him today? He is getting irritated for the dumbest matter…" he muttered amusedly.

"Hey Eriol! You are a fucking tortoise or what!?" He said laughing boisterously, riding past him at top speed as.

" Asshole…" Eriol muttered, as he picked up speed trying to catch up with him.

They stopped racing only when they reached the foot of the hill.

" It's three kilometers up the hill right?" Syaoran asked, savoring the dark green surroundings. Oak and birch trees were seen all around them, as they rode up slowly. Either sides of the road were covered by thick cluster of trees and the fresh morning air provided a soothing comfort. They felt utterly relaxed. Syaoran breathed deeply.

" Kinomoto comes this place!? God! I think I'll come here from now on too. I am ready to abandon my ranch for this one. The club is right on top of the hill right?" Eriol nodded smiling.

" The top of the hill is the club it self. I've been to this place once before. It was a long time back. I came with my sister, when I was around 9 I think. It's totally flat up there. This road leads exactly to the club. The lawn is lush green and fully surrounded by these trees." Eriol said, closing his eyes as though recalling the memory. Syaoran grinned excitedly.

" Wow I can just imagine how cool it will be up there! I can't wait to…"

" We are not going all the way up there now." Eriol said cutting him off. " If we go, then Kinomoto will see us before we'd like her to and the plan will go down the gutter."

Syaoran groaned in disappointment.

They stopped exactly a kilometer away from the ranch. Syaoran managed to hide himself behind a bunch of trees right next to the road, narrowly avoiding the steep slopes, where Eriol tied up Torodano a few yards away.

" Is this alright?" Syaoran asked. " Yep!" he heard Eriol say. " Am I concealed fully?'

" Of course not. How can you conceal yourself completely? But don't worry, your concealed enough to prevent Kinomoto from noticing." Syaoran heard Eriol say, who set about readying everything for the task ahead.

" Hey! What will I tell her if she asks me how I just appeared all of a sudden? You did tell me that she is the only person who usually rides down the hill."

" Just tell her that you decided to visit this place, since you heard about it and that you are here for the first time."

" Okay…" Syaoran muttered, before the question that had been bothering him yesterday came in to his mind. _Damn, why didn't I ask this before!?_

" Hey Eriol!" He bellowed, startling his companion. " Idiot! What's with the sudden enthusiasm? Stop shouting. Some one a mile away can easily hear you."

" Oh yeah…" Syaoran muttered, remembering that it was 6:55 in the morning and that they were on a very silent hill road and that his voice could be easily carried all around the place.

" Hmm, why are you asking me save her man? I mean just look at what we have planned. Seems more romantic than what we are intending doesn't it?" He asked, concernedly.

" Ah! I was wondering when you'd be asking that. Well, you see, that rule doesn't apply for Kinomoto. As you already know, she takes effort to form friendship with only that guy who takes pains to help her out without expecting anything in return. Obviously, you are saving her from a physical and mental damage here and are obviously not expecting something in return from her. So, this seems to be the perfect plan!" He finished, matter-of-factly.

" Oh…that explains." Syaoran said, nodding in understanding.

" Hey Syaoran! Get ready, I can see her coming!" Eriol said focusing his binoculars on something at a distance before quickly lighting up the crackers. He ran towards Syaoran and stood behind him.

" I have plucked off the thread's out foil, so it will take sometime for the fire to reach the crackers. Judging by her speed, she will reach in another 10 seconds approximately."

Syaoran was as ready as he could be. They heard hooves. Yes, she was closer. She was ten feet away, when the crackers went off, breaking the morning silence. It sounded like a series of gunshots. There was a loud neigh in the air, followed by a louder yelp, as a horse, shot out from behind a bunch of trees and raced down the road wildly.

Sakura:

Sakura let out a loud yelp, as her horse suddenly stopped and the silent woods were filled with bursts of crackers. She looked at the bursting crackers in surprise and confusion before snapping up her head in amazement, as a beautiful black horse leapt out of the woods and raced down the road at top speed. She could hear the person shouting out something.

_What the…!? Oh no the horse must be out of control! _In an instant, she was off, racing past the crackers, as she tried to reach the person's side.

Syaoran:

" Oh shit!" He cursed loudly, trying to get his wild horse under control. " Arrow! Arrow! Relax it's ok!" But the horse ignored him.

" Oh fuck!" he shouted, when it turned around sharply, in an attempt to throw him off it's back. He caught on to its neck for dear life. The horse let out a frustrated neigh and took off again. That was when he heard someone shout something next to him. He turned his side ways. His jaw dropped down, as he saw Sakura Kinomoto holding her hand out, asking him to get on to her horse.

He was so surprised by the turn of things that he dug his heel deep into the horse's side

Unintentionally. The horse let out another loud shriek before talking off faster this time. It shot off like a bullet again, with Syaoran holding on to its neck for dear life, screaming.

Sakura:

Her jaw dropped down, when she realized who the man was. _Oh my god! I have to save him!! _ " Syaoran!" She called out. She saw his eyes widen even more if that was possible.

"Come on! Jump on!" She shouted. But he stared at her fixedly, not making any move to jump off. Suddenly, his horse let out a high-pitched shriek, taking off faster again. So fast, that she couldn't catch up this time. She watched in amazement, as the horse stood up on its hind legs, successfully throwing him off before trotting a few yards away from him.

Frowning angrily, she rode down the road towards him.

Syaoran:

He let out a shriek, as he landed roughly on to the ground losing his grip on Arrow's back. Stars erupted in front of his eyes, as pain shot through his head and down his back. A dull pain was starting on the side of his neck.

Groaning, he sat up, massaging his neck.

" Hey! Li Syaoran!"

_Oh shit. _He looked up, gasping as pain cut through his neck. " Are you ok?" Sakura asked, getting off her horse.

Eriol:

Eriol ran through the woods, dodging the trees, before he finally reached the spot. He hastily clamped his mouth shut, before he could laugh out loud at the sight. There lay Syaoran, flat on the ground, with Sakura standing on top of him, looking positively annoyed.

Ok, he felt very guilty now, for landing his best friend in such a situation. But it still was very hilarious! _Syaoran's gona kill me. But better stay hidden till Kinomoto gets out off this place or she'd come to know about everything! _

Syaoran and Sakura:

" Yeah I am fine thank you." He said, smiling slightly through his discomfort and irritation.

" Why the hell didn't you take my hand and jump off your horse when I asked you to?" She said, frowning irritably.

" Well, hmm…"

" You were the one you put that cracker out there didn't you?"

Syaoran looked up so fast that the pain on his neck doubled. He gasped again, catching the side of his neck.

Suddenly, Sakura reached down and took his hand off his neck, ignoring the increase in the speed of her heartbeat.

She turned his neck to the side and snapped it to the opposite side so fast that Syaoran let out a yelp, scrunching his face in pain.

" Is it alright now?" She asked, standing up.

Syaoran massaged his neck again and shook his head side to side. The pain seemed to have reduced considerably but the dull ace was still there.

" I think so. Thanks." He said gratefully, looking up at her smiling slightly. Sakura's breath caught hitched. She had never seen him smile at her before, not even a smirk. He had always looked so serious around everyone. The only few times that she had seen him give his small and rare smile was when Tomoyo talked to him once in a while. Even if they were just a 'Hi' and a 'Bye'. No one knew of this. Not even Tomoyo. She had always been looking forward to see that smile. But it was never ever directed towards her. Hell, he didn't even spare her a glance.

She had heard from Meilin once before that he had reserved his smile to only his family and very close friends. She felt hope bubbling inside her. But that was instantly extinguished when she remembered, what he had done. She was fairly positive that it was he. Who else could it be? There was no one around!

" You were the one who set off those crackers din ya?"

Syaoran gulped. _Oh no! I can't run in my state. Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_

" Thought it would be funny didn't you?" She asked, smirking slightly.

" Thought it would be funny to see my horse go wild hey?" she asked in a nasty tone.

" Hey! I didn't do it!" Syaoran said, indignantly looking up at her.

" Yeah right. Like I believe you." She snapped. "Well, since as you are hurt already, I am just gonna walk away. But remember something, you can never scare me or my horse." She said, patting her shiny chestnut brown horse smugly. " 'Cygnus' is like the king of horses. He is very steady. Unlike others." She said, throwing a sideways glance at Arrow, who was lying a few yards away, near a tree, staring at them.

"Bye!" She said, sarcastically, ruffling his hair. Syaoran stared into her eyes. She didn't seem to be very angry, on the contrary, her emerald green eyes shined almost affectionately. Syaoran didn't notice his breath quicken. _She has the greenest eyes I've ever seen…beautiful…my favorite colour…_That was when he realized how beautiful she looked. He had never really looked at her keenly or even properly for that matter. Now that she was this close up, he could see that she truly was pretty.

He felt slightly disappointed when she moved away. He watched dumbfounded, as she climbed on to her horse.

" Don't mess with me. It'll only backfire on you! See you around!" she hissed glaring down at him, before riding away, up the hill.

Wow Feisty… 

Syaoran slapped his forehead. What the hell? Eriol was gonna kill him if he came to know what was going on in his mind all along. He groaned, lying back on to the ground closing his eyes.

He heard footsteps coming towards him and opened his eyes, only to find Eriol standing there with a very comical expression before bursting out in to fits of laughter.

He got up instantly. " You asshole! You fucking asshole! I am gonna murder you! Asshole!" He shouted, trying to get off the ground.

Eriol laughed even harder. " Oh My God! That was priceless. You should have seen you face!" he said, before dissolving into fits of laughter again, clutching his stomach.

Syaoran looked at him in disgust. Eriol took one look at him again, before falling to the ground laughing like a psycho.

" God! Syaoran! You..You..Huh! You taunted me from morning when I was in a …ha ha bad mood and now its like..to to totally opposite. What did you say!? Today might af..after all be a great great day fo.. or me!? Hilarious ma… aan!"

Syaoran glared at the psycho character on the ground. " Syao..ran! Watch out! You..ur eyes might fall out!" Eriol said, gasping in between his laughter.

Asshole…

AN: 

Tut Tut Tut. Syao! Newayz. Please REVIEW!!! And look forward to the next chapter of cross connection soon! REVIEW!!! Before that REVIEW!!! K cya!

12


	6. A Different Face

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs or its characters.

Summary: What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment!!! He he ) wink!!!**

**My reviewers:**

**Thank you so much guys! You are my inspiration and the reason why I keep writing. So please don't stop reading and reviewing! Thank you! Love you!**

Chapter 6:

A different outlook

" OUCH!" Syaoran screamed, as pain pierced through his back. He gripped the sheets with his fists, squeezing his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to keep him self from screaming again. Jeff sniggered, sitting next to Syaoran's form lying head down on his bed.

" I don't see how this is a laughing matter." Syaoran breathed through his teeth.

" Argh! Meilin, have some courtesy on my back will ya!?" he bellowed, when another sharp pain ripped through his back. Meilin took a deep breath praying for more patience before continuing her work on his back.

" Syaoran, relax! You did get hurt badly, and if you want to get back to training by today evening then you'll have to cooperate."

" Did you work yourself too hard?" Jeff asked in mock concern, slapping Syaoran's back. Syaoran hissed in pain before glaring daggers at his friend.

" Jeff Conrad!" Meilin shouted. " Keeps your hands away from my cousin!"

Eriol and Jeff burst out laughing.

" What are you fucking laughing at!?" Syaoarn shouted, his face all red.

" Just the irony of the situation man." Jeff said, joining Eriol on the couch.

" What happened? I though you guys were 'studying' today?" Meilin asked, frowning suspiciously.

Eriol raised his eyebrows at Syaoran with a look that clearly stated, " you are hopeless at lying'.

" Well we were studying, but Syaoran fancied a horse ride…" Eriol stopped abruptly when the loud ringing of Meilin's cell interrupted him.

" Jeff, pick up the phone will ya?" she said, nodding towards the table.

" Hey it's Sakura…" he said, glancing at the screen. Syaoran jerked slightly, startled. " Speak to her. I'll just wash my hands and come." She said, rubbing Syaoran's back softly mistaking his reaction for pain.

Jeff gave Eriol a questioning glance. Eriol grinned back nodding towards Syaoran in amusement.

He gave them a dubious look before answering the phone.

" Hey Sakura, how's it going?" He turned to Syaoran, grinning. Syaoran rolled his eyes at them.

" Jeff?" He heard Sakura ask doubtfully.

" Yeah it's me" he replied, sitting down.

" Fine. How are you doing?"

" Good."

" Listen, is Meilin with you? I need to talk to her…"

" Oh sure, just hold on a minute, she has gone to wash her hands."

" Why? What were you guys doing?"

" Hmmm…nothing, Li hurt his back pretty bad today and…huh, she is here you can talk to her…"

He grinned, handing the cell to Meilin, who raised her brows at him.

" Hello? Hey Sakura, What is it…" She walked out of the room.

Eriol started howling with laughter when she was out of sight.

" Hey what's going on man?" Jeff asked, shaking Syaoran lightly.

" Don't talk to me now Jeff, talk later or ask that asshole who is sitting over there laughing as if he has just been made the president." He said, scowling.

" Why?"

" 'cause Meilin is going to kill me when she comes back." The moment he finished the sentence, Meilin stormed into the room glowering.

" Syaoran" she said in a sharply.

" What?" he asked, innocently. She held out the phone to him. He stared at it before looking at her in confusion.

" What?" he repeated. " For you…" she said, " Sakura wants to speak to _you_."

Eriol sniggered immediately, but shut his mouth when Meilin gave him a sharp look.

Syaoran gulped nervously, taking the phone from her. He cleared his throat before speaking.

" Hello?" he said, uncertainly.

" Li?" he heard her say. Her voice held nervousness.

" Yeah" he said, more confidently.

" Uhmmm…are you ok?" she asked, uncertainly. Syaoran was taken aback. He looked at Jeff and Eriol in surprise. They just stared back questioningly. Ok, he hadn't expected concern from her.

" Yeah I am fine." He replied, recovering quickly.

" I am sorry…I mean what ever might the situation be, I shouldn't have left you like that. You seemed to be injured and Jeff told me that you were hurt pretty badly… I am so sorry…" She said, awkwardly. 'Believe me, you did the right thing' he thought, still trying to recover from the shock. Hell, his pulse was racing.

" Hey, it's ok. No need to apologize. I am all right, nothing serious. Jeff was just kidding." He said, shooting daggers at Jeff who grinned back childishly. "I would have probably thought the same thing if I were you…but what I told you before was true. I wasn't responsible for what happened."

" Well ok," Sakura said, her voice still held doubt. Syaoran frowned. ' Well hell! It's up to her to believe me, it was partly true." He thought, angrily.

" Er…can I talk to Meilin?" She asked.

" Yeah ok." He said, gruffly before handing the phone to Meilin, who gave him a stern look snatching it away.

Syaoran shot her a very irritated look before resting his head back on to the bed, their conversation echoing in his head. _Strange girl…she called up just to apologize when I actually thought she would be screaming her head off at me…_

" Yeah Sakura, tell me…oh ok…. fine, whatever…k, bye!" Meiln ended the call before staring at Syaoran and Eriol with hawk like eyes.

" Care to explain?" she asked in a tight voice.

" Oh relax Meilin." Eriol said. " It's nothing. Like I told you before, Syaoran fancied a horse ride, so went to his ranch…" " Don't you dare give me this bull shit!" Meilin intertwined. "If you went to his ranch then how the hell did you end up near Sakura!?"

" I was just getting to that." Eriol said, patiently. " We went to his ranch and got his horse. I told him about this beautiful hill road where there was this horse club, which I had visited a long time back. We decided to go and have a look at it. We really didn't know that that's where Sakura usually goes. It was all just a coincidence."

" Oh yeah? Then what is all this bull shit about some crackers?" She demanded, folding her hands angrily.

" We don't know anything about all that" Eriol said smoothly, staring unblinkingly at Meilin.

Meilin gazed penetratingly at him for what seemed like an eternity. " You are a good liar Eriol" she said seriously before walking out of the room.

AN:

Ya I know shortest chapter ever….I've been very busy so couldn't update. I am tiered of saying sorry…. But hey looks like I only keep saying sorry all the time. Please Review.

cya


	7. Perverted

Disclaimer: Do I as hell look like I own this amazing thing? Of course people I don't own CCS or Syaoran sadly…. Now let me be!

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment!!! He he ) wink!!!**

**And thanks to all reviewers!!! Love ya all!!**

CHAPTER 7

Perverted

Syaoran stared at the black board, his mind miles away. How was _he _going to befriend Sakura? Yes, he had made the decision now. He was going to gain her friendship no matter what and he didn't need Eriol's initiation anymore. He could make the plan himself without ending up breaking his back or worse breaking his neck. But was he going to manage it? From Saturday's events, he knew that all this heroism would not work on Sakura and it seemed stupid to continue with anymore stupid plans. No it needed to happen naturally…

The door banged open snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up and his pulse doubled instantaneously… _Sakura_… The absence of Tomoyo registered subtly somewhere in the corner of his mind without his realization. He stared into her eyes for what looked like an eternity in anticipation, wondering if she could hear the loud thudding of his heart. He didn't know what to say…after the previous day's incidents things had become very awkward between them.

Finally, a small smile crept on to Kinomoto's face. He relaxed in his seat, as relief and warmth flooded his stomach. He allowed a small smile, himself. Kinomoto nodded and made as if to tell him something, when the class room door opened softly.

"Sakura!"

Their attentions snapped to the door at once and blood rushed into Syaoran's face like a volcano.

"Tomoyo…what are you doing here so early?" Sakura asked, fidgeting with her track suit nervously.

"Nothing much. Just have to finish the last page of the project work and thought I could get the help of Noako. She said she'll be here in 10 minutes." Tomoyo said, placing her back pack on her desk, before glancing at him.

"Hello Li" Syaoran gave her a big smile, not noticing the disappointment on Sakura's face when he did so.

"Tomoyo, I am leaving for my practice ok? See ya in 2 hours…" Sakura said, before turning to leave the class.

"Yeah, have fun bye!"

Sakura:

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening to her. Why the hell was she feeling so disappointed and angry!? Why the hell was it feeling like some one was gripping her throat!? _What is the meaning of all this?? Do I really like Syaoran then? shit I never knew he would have this much impact on me!! _She could feel her throat tightening still more and fought the urge to break something. _Why the hell am I feeling so angry!?_

" _It's ok Saku, keep your mind out of all this and concentrate on your practice…what has to happen will happen. So wait and see what happens and till then maintain your cool."_

She took deep breaths before joining her team mates, smiling.

Syaoran:

He was in trouble. He couldn't help feeling very awkward in the class room. Was it getting hard to breathe in here? He got up swiftly, causing his chair to fall with a loud thud. He went red, when he heard Tomoyo giggling. _Fuck, why the hell do I always have to embarrass my self in front of her? _Glaring at the chair, he lifted it of the ground. Settling it back on the floor, he walked out of the classroom before he could embarrass himself further.

The sunlight fell across his face, as he leaned over the parapet wall of the corridor. The school ground below was filled with students, mostly practicing and some walking up to their class rooms. Across the vast expanse were the football and the tennis courts, where a few people were playing a rally. To the other side of the foot ball ground, was the basketball court. Syaoran squinted a bit and found what he was looking for. Kinomoto….

She seemed to be really good at the sport, scoring easily in a row. Of course, she wasn't the vice captain for nothing… He smirked, as he studied her up and down. She was certainly a hot figure. And man where those long legs _fine_! Eriol would have drooled himself silly if he had seen Kinomoto now.

Syaoran might be awkward when he was approached by girls. But that didn't mean that he didn't like looking at them or talking about 'things' like normal guys did. He knew most guys weren't virgin. Well Eriol certainly wasn't. He had often heard about 'the previous girls' he had been with to come to a conclusion that the bespectacled guy was someone who could charm any girl he wanted to be with…well maybe except Kinomoto and he hoped Tomoyo too…

He gritted his teeth at the possibility of Tomoyo wanting Eriol. Ok, that was something that shouldn't ever happen. His eyes softened again when he saw Kinomoto score. _Man Eriol should have been here!! Apart from drooling, her credibility on the team would certainly make an impact on him. And then there were those legs! _Syaoran growled inwardly. _Asshole your friend's girl!! Get those dirty thoughts off your head!!! Think about Tomoyo in them!! _Syaoran grinned, as he tried to imagine Tomoyo in that skimpy sportswear.

Those luscious long legs, and those creamy thighs…Syaoran licked his lips, closing his eyes as an image of a girl's body with the skimpy sportswear formed in his mind, a smirk crept on to his face…hmmm those creamy thighs, that narrow waist and…. Syaoran groaned, blood rushing on to his neck and face… those round full breast with hints of nipples showing against the sports tops, then her fair long neck to her beautiful full lips. Syaoran sighed… then her eyelids opened to reveal big beautiful green eyes, her honey brown hair blowing against her face in the wind… Syaoran's eyes snapped open… _What the fuck…_ "Oi! Syaoran!"

He turned around abruptly, to find Eriol standing in front of the class grinning at him.

"You look like a desperate ass, standing there blushing like your hormones are dancing high and mighty."

"Nothing like that!" Syaoran snapped turning back to find the basket ball court empty.

Had he been day dreaming that long!?? Oh heavens! He looked around hurriedly to find the corridor slowly filling up with students. Glancing at his wrist watch he gaped. He had been daydreaming for freaking _half an hour!_ Oh fucking hell! He hoped no one had noticed the state he was standing amidst the corridor or he would have to face it from all the guys…

Eriol laughed looking at his panicked state. "Don't worry buddy nobody noticed. Only I did 'cause I know you man, in and out."

" Eriol do you even realize how perverted that sounds?" Syaoran growled, calming himself down.

Eriol threw an innocent look at him. "Ok fine…no one noticed… really, so don't worry now." He said, leaning against.

"So?" Eriol said, raising an eyebrow. "So what?" Syaoran asked, with indifference.

"You can't escape man. Come on now share your dirty thoughts with me too."

"Eriol, I wasn't thinking about anybody!"

"Ha! There is the confession! I never said you were thinking about someone in the first place! Now, tell me whom you were thinking about to make you look like a horny bastard….Didouji san?." Eriol said, looking around to make sure no one could hear, as he grinned ear to ear.

AN:

Sorry for the longest update ever! My exams just got over so I think I might be a bit free now!! Newayz hope u all enjoyed this chapter..N there u know! Syaoran is really horny. You'll come to know more about that in a couple of chapters..hehee n ya he is a virgin.. And ya, the next chapter will be really long…

Now u must all review to get the next chapter. 10 reviews are all I ask for.

Bbye!!


	8. Conned

Disclaimer: Do I as hell look like I own this amazing thing? Of course people I don't own CCS or Syaoran sadly…. Now let me be!

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…**(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment! He he ) wink!**

**And thanks to all reviewers! Love ya all!**

* * *

CHAPTER 8

CONNED

Syaoran stared at Eriol, his heart beating wildly against his chest. The feeling of guilt and disgust rushed through him. He looked away quickly, not able meet Eriol's teasing gaze. What the hell was he thinking? What would he saw now? He wasn't very good at lying and neither had he had the need to before now. Hell! He couldn't even look into Eriol's eyes for god's sake!

Eriol's smile vanished instantly. He could see the discomfort on his friend's face clearly. What had happened? He didn't understand the reason for his reaction. Had he misunderstood his expression? Or had he misunderstood the situation itself. Confused, he reached out and touched Syaoran's arm briefly.

"Hey? What's the matter man? What's with that look?"

Syaoran was saved the confrontation when the loud ringing of the morning bell resounded through the halls. Syaoran couldn't help the sigh that left him.

"Come on Eriol… it's nothing."

Much to his surprise and relief, his voice was off-handed and even. Eriol frowned at him before walking into the class.

The first half an hour of the very first class was rather uneventful and boring in contrast to the quality time they usually had. It was history but Syaoran, for the first time was on the verge of sleeping. Looking up form his notebook, he glared hard at the new teacher's back. Why the hell did Sam have to go on a vacation? In addition to that, he had left them to face this good for nothing drab! Hell all this man did was drone on and on in a monotonous and slurry voice early in the morning! It was common knowledge that history was not exactly everyone's favorite subject, but Sam, their history professor made sure his class loved the subject. There was a knack of teaching and he knew it well. No student ever did sleep in his class! And that was mainly because of the active participation of everyone during the various activities in his class.

Sam preferred his students to call him by his first name. "I want to be your friend rather than some boring lecturer. I'd rather have a lively class, and the class would be certainly lively if we had no formalities between us." He had told them on their first day. But he was firm too. He could turn really serious and very strict if he needed to and that earned him more respect from the students than any other teachers.

And now Samuel Conrad had left them to be tortured to death by this oaf! It was a common knowledge in the school that Professor Conrad was Jeff's cousin. People had guessed the relation the first day they saw Sam and Jeff. Indeed, they looked so much alike, the same blond hair and the same last names. Their eyes where different though. While Jeff's were cool grey, Sam's eyes were clear blue. No wonder girls were swooning over him. He certainly looked dashing and was extremely clever as well. Why he ended up in the teaching career was still a mystery to Syaoran and the others. _There is something going on…there is a reason he is here._ Syaoran mused frowning slightly.

But that was not his main concern now. His concern was, when Sam was going to return. He had secretly told him that he would be back by the end of the week. The thought that occurred to Syaoran was, Ms.Mizuki had gone on a holiday for a week too! Had he chased her all the way to where she was going on a vacation? _Sam's going to get it hard from her if he had really done that…_ Everyone knew that the only woman who avoided him was Ms. Mizuki, though no one knew why except those close to Sam, namely Syaoran, Jeff, Eriol and Meilin. They did know for a fact that Sam fancied Ms. Mizuki. But they didn't know why she hated him so much.

He snapped out of his musings and looked around to see half the students on the verge of falling face down on their desks. He resisted the urge to laugh at their expressions, before turning to Eriol. Eriol was flirting furiously with Miaka, his ex-girlfriend, who was rolling her eyes about ten times a minute. Smirking, he shifted his attention to Daidouji and resisted another urge to laugh out loud. She was counting the number of heads resting on the desks apparently asleep, with a very amused grin. Syaoran frowned in thought when his gaze landed on the empty place next to hers. _Sakura…_Where was the girl? She hadn't come back from practice yet. Just as he was about to point that out to Eriol, the class door slammed open. She stood there, panting heavily, hair dripping wet and her eyes bright and frantic. It reminded him of his daydream and he had to resist the groan that had threatened to release.

Sakura couldn't believe she had wandered away so much…how she could have missed the first half of the class! She was going to get it bad from her faculty adviser.

She raced down the corridor at top speed, trying frantically to form some excuse in her mind. She had been thinking so deeply about Syaoran in the shower that she hadn't even noticed the time. Sakura knew she was in major trouble and she wasn't thinking about her lateness here.

Opening the door frantically she started to speak in a hurry. "Sam, I am so sorry Sir! I…" She broke off abruptly, as she came face to face with a stranger. Surprised, she stared at the middle aged man. His thick mustache was very much in contrast to her younger 27 year old smooth faced teacher. " Hoe…" she remarked quietly, before peeking at the class number uncertainly. 12 A… It was the right class! She looked around uncertainly and was relieved to find that it was her classmates who were seated indeed. Her stomach nearly flipped over when she caught Syaoran's dark eyes. _Crap!_ She looked away to the teacher hurriedly.

"And who may you be?" The professor asked, looking very annoyed. Sakura gulped nervously. "Sir… I…I… Sir… I belong to this class. Sorry for my lateness. I had my Basketball practices so…"

"If I was informed right, I think your practices were supposed to be over half an hour back!" he barked cutting her off abruptly. Sakura blanched at his reaction. _Asshole… _she thought, scowling slightly. "Sorry sir, we had a problem back there, so I couldn't make it in time. This won't happen again." She said her voice firm.

"Well note this Ms…" He broke off frowning inquiringly. "Kinomoto sir…"

"Well note this Kinomoto, next time you decide to come late, you can stay out till the class is over and make sure not to get into my sight! And for god's sake present yourself better before you enter a class. Come IN!" He turned back to the board to continue writing down the points.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at his back, scowling in irritation before walking to her seat. The students threw amused looks at her thankful for the distraction.

Sakura sat down with a sigh, next to Tomoyo who giggled at her.

"Who's this ass?" she whispered, once she settled down

"Well, he is replacing Samy for the time being."

"Why? What happened?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Apparently he has gone away on some work or something… But if you had noticed, Ms. Mizuki has gone on a vacation for a week too." Tomoyo said, grinning.

"Oh! Ms. Mizuki? You think something's going on between the two?" Sakura breathed out looking excited.

Syaoran stared at the back of their heads. They were giggling quietly about something. He sighed heavily. Well one thing was certainly proved. Sakura looked downright smart and sexy as well. He turned right and caught Eriol staring at her. When he turned to Syaoran, they grinned at each other, exchanging knowing looks before chuckling quietly.

"Hey your girl _is _sexy man." Syaoran remarked quietly.

"And I thought you would never agree on that point. But watch it dude, she is _my_ girl." Eriol whispered back.

"Of course you ass. I was just remarking."

"And Syaoran…" Eriol started. "Hmm?"

"Daidouji looks sexy too." He said grinning playfully before turning back to the board.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at him before turning back to the board as well.

Eriol strode down the corridor deep in thought. It was the lunch hour, but he wasn't feeling the need to eat. For once he wasn't paying attention to the people around him. He needed to concentrate and hard. He needed a fool proof plan. He needed to get Syaoran and Sakura to talk to each other. He had waited too long and he plan to wait anymore. Becoming Daidouji's friend wasn't going to be difficult. He knew that all he had to do was just go and speak to her. But, Syaoran's hesitation was proving to be a head ache. The last effort had been a total flop and he knew he couldn't afford another display like that. He needed to do this without Syaoran's knowledge. But, _how was he going to do that? _

Eriol frowned _How, how, how, how! _"Eli!" Eriol let out an annoyed sound. Who the hell was disturbing him when he was trying to concentrate? He walked on, not bothering to answer the call. "Eli!" _Aw! _There it was again…the annoying sing song voice! Eriol gritted his teeth and walked on, ignoring whoever they were.

"Eli! Eli! Eli!" He gave out a disgruntled sound before turning around.

"What the hell do you…" he was cut off abruptly

"CAN'T YOU EVEN RESPOND YOU ASS? I'VE BEEN SCREAMING FOR YOU FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!"

Eriol stared at the girl standing before him in surprise. Her black eyes flashed in anger as she continued to vent her frustration for another second or two. She took a deep breath, running a hand through her thick black hair.

"Hey! I am sorry babe. I was in a bad mood. Sorry for shouting, it's just that I was preoccupied with something." He said, grinning in an apologizing way, as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The girl brushed it off angrily. "Is this how you treat your friend and not to mention ex-girlfriend?" She asked, raising her eyebrows looking positively annoyed.

"Oh no Miyu, do you really want to know how I treat my ex-girlfriends?" Eriol asked, a flirty grin forming on his face as he leaned against her, pushing her to the wall. Standing close, he rested his arm above her head and stared deep into her eyes.

Miyu Sakai gave an impatient grunt, as she pushed him away. "Oh no, you don't. I am not falling for that trick again. I'd rather settle for being friends. Plus…I like someone else…"

Eriol chuckled in amusement. "Hey I was just kidding girl. You know me better than that! I am not a player; I just haven't found that one girl of my dreams…"

"…yeah yeah I know." Miyu muttered, rolling her eyes. Eriol grinned. He seriously didn't know how Syaoran could feel uncomfortable with girls. Syaoran, Syaoran… he sighed, shaking his head. He froze when a sudden thought entered his mind.

"Miyu…" the girl looked up at him when she heard a slight edge in his voice.

"Eriol…I don't like that look on your face…" She uttered uncertainly, as she read the mischievous glint.

"Aw Miyu please!" he said, pouting. She sighed in surrender. "Fine! Tell me what you want. But, before that… you should do something in return."

"Oh thank you! Sure I would do anything! You are such a nice friend…."

"Eriol just tell."

Eriol stuffed his hands in his pockets before looking at her in the eye.

"Is it ok if you can do this within this hour, before lunch gets over?"

Miyu stared at him uncertainly, before nodding.

_Where the hell is he? _Eriol was definitely up to something. Syaoran could feel it in his bones. If not, why the hell wasn't he seen anywhere? Surely he was planning something. He shivered slightly at the prospect of being his 'victim'. He sure couldn't afford that. Syaoran was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the approaching figure.

"Syaoran Li?"

Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts instantly and stared ahead in surprise. _Miyu Sakai_… what did she want with him? Syaoran frowned uncertainly. But before he could even realize what was happening she had pulled him roughly into the nearest room.

Miyu walked closer, smiling coyly. "Syaaaaaaooran…." She breathed huskily. Syaoran's eyes widened apprehensively, as he backed away in shock. But Miyu kept coming. Swiftly covering the distance between them, she placed a hand on his chest and breathed.

" Syaaaoran… you look soooo _sexy_…" she whispered, drawing circles on his chest.

Syaoran started to sweat profusely. Hell! He needed to get out of this place! What the hell had gotten into this girl?

"I…I…I…" Stuttering, Syaoran backed further away. His legs had literally paralyzed. All he could manage was a stutter. He couldn't even breathe properly and worse his mouth felt incredibly dry!

Miyu grinned, as she stepped forward and breathed into his ear. "You have no idea how much I want you…"

_Suddenly_, as if snapping out of a trance, the numbness was gone. Regaining his balance fast, he backed away towards the door.

"And I don't intend on having one!" he said, before hurrying out of the class.

Miyu smirked, knowing that Eriol was on the other end of the corridor waiting to call Syaoran when he walked out. The plan was working.

Eriol checked his watch for the tenth time that minute. Syaoran would walk out any moment now. He knew what to do. He only hoped he wouldn't mess it up this time. Looking around the corridor, he smiled. It held only a few students… Eriol knew most of them were still in the canteen. Surely, no one would bother to notice what was happening. It was a blessing that the corridor was almost empty.

In less than five minutes, Syaoran walked out. Grinning amusedly at his friend's expression, Eriol started across the corridor slowly.

"Syaoran!" He bellowed and watched his expression turn to one of relief. He breathed in and out to calm himself down, as Syaoran approached him.

"Hey Eriol, where were you all along man! I was searching for you…" Eriol intertwined before he could say anything further, pulling him into the nearest classroom.

"Syaoran… I know that Miyu is after you. She told me so. Listen carefully man; go down this corridor and to the chemistry lab directly. We have that for the next hour anyway. So, I'll meet you there in 5 minutes. Lunch hour will end in half an hour, so you can't go to the class now or she is bound to get you there."

"But Eriol…" Syaoran intertwined only to be cut off by Eriol.

"No buts…we don't have time man! I'll explain to her that you are not available… she is stubborn you know. So, even if you try to tell her anything, she won't listen to half of what you say. Now wait here, till I distract Miyu… then you can take off. Ok? And use the corridor opposite to this class room."

Syaoran nodded hurriedly. He watched as Eriol walked out of the class room. After a couple of minutes, Eriol and Miyu could be heard talking, though he couldn't make out the words.

Two minutes later, he peeped out of the door and saw them disappear down the hall. Breathing a sigh, he walked down to the nearest corridor and started towards the chemistry lab.

Eriol and Miyu watched gleefully, as Syaoran followed the instructions correctly.

"It's working!" Miyu whispered amusement evident in her voice.

"You know what Eriol? Syaoran really is hot when you don't consider the fact that he is shy towards the opposite sex." Miyu sighed dramatically. "When will he grow up? You know? His shyness has caused quiet a number of sadness in the girls crowd" she said, before turning to look at him.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Is that what you all think? That he is shy and all? Well yeah, as a matter of fact, he is a bit shy I suppose. But that's only when he is right in front of a girl. But otherwise, I would say he doesn't really bother about girls. You won't understand Miyu. He is someone not into dating. He doesn't bother with those kinds of stuff. But he does like someone right now…"

Eriol left the sentence hanging. "Come on let's follow him now." He said, pulling her along.

They hurried down the corridor and rounded the corner, slowing down as Syaoran came into sight.

"So, is it Kinomoto then?" she questioned, throwing a sideways glance at him.

"Oh no! Not at all. It's someone else…I'd rather not tell without his permission." Eriol said.

"If not, why are getting him to talk to Kinomoto?" Miyu said, frowning in confusion.

"That's for another reason darling. It's personal…" He replied, winking at her.

Miyu rolled her eyes and looked ahead shaking her.

"Boys!" she muttered, exasperatedly.

" shhhh! Any moment now, get ready to hide!" Eriol whispered, pulling her towards the nearest classroom.

They peeped around just in time to see Syaoran being slammed onto the nearest wall by a red head. _Miho Sakagawa,_ the model of the campus and probably the most popular girl. Miyu couldn't help but giggle. She knew her friend was always rough and that was why she had chosen her for the task.

Syaoran felt the breath knocked out of his lungs. He opened his eyes wearily and gapped at the red head in front of him. Hell! On top of him would be more appropriate. _Miho Sakagawa!_

"Hey Li Syaoran… Aren't you looking delicious today?" She whispered, her voice dripping with sensuality.

Syaoran's eyes couldn't get any bigger. He gulped nervously. "Er… Sakagawa…"

"Oh! Why the formalities?" she whispered, pressing into him. "You could call me Miho…isn't that sweeter?" she breathed into his ear.

Syaoran looked as though his ears were going to flame any moment. His mind was speeding. What the hell was he going to do? Why in the heavens name were all the girls finding him unusually hot today! He didn't want to be hot! He pouted whining inwardly.

Miho looked at his face and tried not to laugh at his expression. It was all she could do from pinching both his cheeks and smooching him right there. He looked too damn cute, with that pained look on his face. It really was a shame that Syaoran wasn't interested in any of the girls around…

Miho grinned guiltily at her sadistic thoughts and loosened her grip on him slightly. But that was enough for Syaoran to escape.

Before she could even realize what was happening, he slipped away.

" Huh…listen Miho…. I can't do this…"

"Oh Come on Li! Just, chill out a little!" Miho said, hurrying towards him, cornering him to the wall so that the only way to escape would be to use the nearest turning.

_And that corridor would lead to the water sinks where Yumi is waiting with Kinomoto… _Yes the plan was working…

Miho grinned in anticipation and excitement. She leaned in towards Syaoran, her lips were inches from his. She knew any moment now, he would push her away and bound down the hall. Of course, she would follow him! Bracing her self for the impact, she leaned in further…

Syaoran snapped out of the trance at the last moment. Gritting his teeth, he pushed the girl away and took off down the nearest corridor. "Hey!"

He could hear her shouts and knew she was following him. Picking up speed he bolted down the corridor, knowing it was an offence and that if he was caught he would be in a hell lot of trouble.

He was almost at the end of the corridor when two figures turned the corner. Syaoran's eyes widened in surprise… "Move!" he shouted, as he tried to slow down but with out any luck. He lost his balance and fell, as the girls moved away at the last second, shrieking.

Sakura and Yumi stared at the Syaoran, who was trying to recover from the fall.

"Li?" Yumi called out.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked frowning, as he stood up slowly, rubbing the side of his arm.

Before he could answer though, Miho and Miyu caught up with them.

"Hey! You ok?" Miho asked, looking very concerned.

Syaoran looked at the two apprehensively before nodding.

"Well in that case…" Miho grinned, as she strode towards him. "Come on, let's go!" she said, tugging on him arm.

Miyu knew that was her cue to go forward. "Hey Miho, he is coming with me. We were talking about something, when he had to go all of a sudden. Come on Li…lets finish the discussion…" She winked at him.

"No listen both of you!" Syaoran said, looking nervous. "I am kind of busy right now. And I can't…"

"Oh come on Li! Chill out for sometime! Miyu he is coming with me!" Miho pressed on, frowning in annoyance.

"No! He is coming with me!" Miyu snapped, taking a step ahead.

Syaoran backed away looking around helplessly, when his eyes landed on Sakura. He knew only she could get him out of this situation. For god's sake he wasn't used to this kind of thing. Two girls were fighting over him! What could he do?

Both girls seized each of his arms and tucked forcefully.

"Come on Li!" Miyu shouted.

"No he won't! He is coming with me!" Miho shouted back, pulling even more forcefully.

Yumi backed away, clapping her mouth shut with her palms to stop her laughter. Heavens! Her friends were really good actors!

Syaoran looked as though he was given death sentence.

Eriol doubled up with laughter in his hiding place. The girls were really good! He had to give them the credit. Where had they learnt to act like that! Grabbing his cell, he made sure to take a good picture of his friend's expression. He knew he could use it against Syaoran when he wanted another favor to be done!

Sakura caught the look Syaoran threw at her and knew she had to interrupt the fight.

"Miyu! Miho! Stop it!" She shouted, taking a step forward.

Everyone stared at her. Feeling self conscious, she cleared her throat. "Hey…guys, you see, Li _is_ kind of busy right now. We were supposed to discuss about something before chemistry starts."

Miyu and Miho raised their eyebrows at her obvious lie. _Sakura _and _Syaoran _were going to discuss something? Who did she think she was kidding?

"Er…" Sakura hesitated at their looks…thinking fast she hurriedly added, "Well we are supposed to be partnered up today remember? He is always next to me according to the attendance order. So we thought maybe we could discuss about some things and be ready before the class…"

She looked at them uncertainly, willing them to buy her lie.

Miyu and Miho tried not to smile at her expression. Sakura-chan was really cute! They had to admit it. Finally acting as if they bought her lie, they let go of Li's arm.

Syaoran looked very relieved, as he approached Sakura. Without another thought both of them started towards the lab together.

But the others knew there was an understanding forming between the two. And they hoped that the two would become friends. It did take all their efforts.

"Phew! The plan did work quiet well…" Miyu said softly, as she stared at the pair walking down the hall, deep in conversation.

"Yeah!"

The trio turned around when they heard Eriol's laughter filled voice.

"At last, I have got them to talk to each other! Maybe they'll become friends now… You girls were simply awesome! Where did you learn to act like that?" He asked, grinning at them gleefully.

Miyu and Miho gave him twin grins. "It comes out naturally!" They uttered together before chuckling.

"Anyway, Yumi how did u get Sakura to come with you?" Eriol asked, looking at the short haired girl curiously.

"Oh that was very simple…" she said, waving her hand casually. "Nothing as tough as what you guys did. I just asked her to accompany me to the lab since we both are there in the same class, that's all. It was my good luck that Daidouji had some work with some teacher. And her gang mates were in different classes, so there was no problem in getting her to come with me. We _are _good friends you know…"

"Great" Eriol whispered, smiling in contentment. The foursome stood in a companionable silence, deep in their thoughts. After a couple of minutes, Miyu sighed loudly. All the drama had finally taken a toll on them.

"Well got to go Eriol… only ten minutes before class starts. We've got to go and get our things and get ready for class. See you later…" she said, walking down the corridor in the direction of her class.

"Yeah same here!" Miho uttered, following her friend.

"Bye Eriol" Yumi and Miho called out turning to glance at him once.

"Hey girls!" Eriol called out. "What?" Miyu shouted, as they turned around. A few people stared at them curiously, in distraction. The corridor was slowly filling up with people.

"Thanks! And if you want anything, just name it!" he bellowed over the noise of the crowd.

They gave him thumbs up and disappeared down the corridor.

Eriol smiled, as he stared after them in contentment. His mind raced back to what had happened earlier that afternoon.

It had been easy to convince Miyu about the plan. She was ready to do it, as long as he would be helpful to her. Finding Miyu's friends was easy too. It was to a great advantage that she had a big gang of friends. She could easily ask two of them to help her out with the plan, without anyone knowing. That was the toughest job. They didn't want stupid rumors spreading across the school or Syaoran would have his head. But luck had certainly been on their side, since most of the corridors were almost empty, save for a few students.

Yes, it had finally happened. Eriol walked down the corridor, knowing that nothing could spoil his mood today. He was on his way to becoming Sakura's boyfriend.

* * *

AN

: P Hello everybody. That was a long chapter wasn't it. See I did promise you. Anyways, the plot thickens from now on! The next chapter is going to be fun! SS! And things get wild… but, I'll update when I get enough reviews.

Until then!

- Ja Ne!

Thanks to:

**SPAngelz**

**prettycosmosis**

**yukyungtang**

**metrogurl803**

**Cherry Blossom Klutz**

**kenshinlover2002**

Love u all


	9. Fool's Paradise

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. This story is mine and a few other characters such as Jeff Conrad, Sam Conrad, Miyu, Miho and Yumi are all mine.

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment! He he ) wink! There are some serious lemons in this fiction. You've been warned.

And, finally thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

**Fool's Paradise**

" Syaoran!" She gasped, as he crushed her against the bathroom wall... Groaning, he slammed his lips to hers, causing her to squeak. She bucked violently against his muscular body as he engulfed her breast with his hands… his fingers tweaking her nipples. Her bottom instantly slammed into his extremely hard member causing him to groan. He pulled away from the fiery kiss panting with a craving that was too fiery to control. Grinding his jaw, he squeezed her butt before crushing her bottom on to his member with a roughness that caused both of them to yelp in overwhelming pleasure, throwing their heads back in the process. "God!" Syaoran growled, before flicking his warm tongue hungrily over her exposed neck. She cried out in pleasure writhing beneath him, as he continued to grind his hips against hers, one hand still clutching her butt firmly; while running the other hand through her beautiful hair, which ended mid back.

Somehow through the fog his desire, Syaoran found himself frowning in confusion. Wasn't Tomoyo's hair longer? Opening his eyes, he stared at the girl clinging on to him, panting fiercely…her green eyes darkened with desire. "Syaoran…" she moaned. Her lips quivered, as he rested his forehead on hers. "Sakura…" He whispered back, his voice thick. Like some stranger's, very unlike his own. He could hear the faint ringing of the school bell. Groaning, he closed his eyes in annoyance. Why couldn't it just stop and let them be? The ringing continued. It was getting louder and louder, like an approaching express train towards a railway station, warning its entrance to the awaiting people. It was getting too loud to bear… he needed to shut that sound! Growling in protest he opened his eyes, his hands clamping over his ears involuntarily.

Damn…damn... damn! Looking around in confusion, he caught sight of a texture of cream and green walls. His eyes shifted to the source of the disturbance and found the infamous alarm clock, which in its own way of frustrating him indicated clearly that it was two minutes past six. His hand shot out immediately and shut it off with swiftness. Silence engulfed the room, apart from the constant sound of the rotating fan. He breathed in deeply, realizing that everything had been a dream. Syaoran groaned, closing his eyes with the palm of his hands…still recovering from the sleep. His voice sounded thick, as it pierced through the silence. A couple of minutes later he opened his eyes slowly, feeling weary due to his aroused state.

His eyes dropped to the sheets and he nearly cursed aloud at the mess. Hell! His sheets were all sticky and wet! His boxer shorts were in worse condition, totally drenched. Syaoran crinkled his nose in disgust and was about utter another curse when a sudden knock interrupted him. He jumped up startled. Who the hell would be knocking on his door at six in the morning! His confusion was cleared immediately, when he heard the thick matured voice of his cousin calling out for him, carrying a hint of clear annoyance; which irritated him greatly in present conditions. Cursing silently, he realized that the alarm must have woken her up too.

He decided not to answer and instead busied himself with the thick green fabrics, covering his bottom with as many dry sheets as possible (guess he had some near by :P), just incase his not too helpful cousin decided to walk in suddenly.

The pounding continued. Syaoran grimaced before checking himself once again just to make sure everything looked normal. " Syaoran!" He heard her voice louder this time, carrying a hit of frustration.

"Yeah…come in!" He called out and grimaced again. His voice was still thick and hoarse. Hope she mistakes it for sleepiness! He prayed quietly, as the door opened. Meilin walked in, frowning as she run a hand through her jet black hair which was in disarray and looked hopeless, as it stuck out in odd angles.

"What's going on Syaoran? It's freaking Saturday for god's sake. Why the hell did you set an alarm for today?" She shot out, folding her hands, as she frowned down at him.

Syaoran eyed the sheets nervously before looking up. He felt as though he was sitting on a puddle and it was getting hot due to all the blankets as well. Soon he would be getting roasted down there. Syaoran prayed inwardly for Meilin to leave soon.

"I have to train and later Sakura and I are going horse riding today…" He mumbled, looking down. Meilin regarded him frowning in thought.

"Oh yeah, you guys had plans today right…" she muttered before looking up at him. " Well, looks like you both are getting closer now…but I must warn you Syaoran, you don't know about her…punctuality is not in that girl's vocabulary I tell you…" Meilin said shaking her head, as she chuckled.

"I know…" Syaoran cut in, grinning at the fact. Meilin raised her eyebrows at him in acknowledgement, still shaking her head but her expression turned serious a moment later.

"Every one thinks you two fancy each other." She said frowning slightly. That got Syaoran's attention. He regarded her with a baffled expression. "Why?"

"Because all of a sudden you two started talking to each other and hanging out together."

"Well, you should correct them" Syaoran said frowning angrily. Did Tomoyo think that too?

"Yeah I told them that, but they still insist that it's bound to happen sooner or later. They recon you two will start dating soon."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I know the truth, you know the truth and so does all the people close to you and me. Sakura knows that we are close friend and she surely won't mistake my relationship with her. That is enough." Meilin nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, if you still insist on waking up this early then suit your self…I am going to go and get some sleep." She said, as she turned around walking wearily towards the door before coming to a halt abruptly.

"Syaoran…" He looked at her inquiringly, taking note of the frown on her harp features nervously. "Aren't you and Eriol going? Is he coming too…"

"No… he has a job to do himself. I think it is about taking care of his part of the deal. He is probably going to approach Tomoyo today."

"But…Tomoyo has her tennis practices on the weekends…" Meilin said, frowning uncertainly.

Syaoran shrugged distractedly. "Anyway…" Melin said, opening the door noiselessly. "Update me on everything that's happening ok?"

"Sure…" He muttered, urging her inwardly to go out and shut the door. Meilin smiled before closing the door soundlessly.

Syaoran let out his breath in a whoosh, before scrambling out of the confusion of sheets. Cursing, he slowly started to bundle them up. He'd have to wash them all himself and make sure that no one got their hands on these. He refused to think about the prospect and pushed away the scary and embarrassing thoughts. Letting his thoughts wander, he pushed himself to get ready for the upcoming day, refusing his, mind to get to the disquieting dream.

It had been three weeks since the outrageous incident in the corridors of his school. Three weeks since he and Sakura started to talk t each other. Much to his surprise and the others, they got along quiet well. No, they got along extremely well. Soon, Syaoran realized that he was comfortable in her presence. He found himself coming out of the shell he had once created around himself. He was friendlier towards everyone and much to the delight of all the girls; he was less shy and even made an attempt to talk to a few of them. Was it because of his new found friendship? No he didn't think so.

Maybe he had been going under the phase most teenage guys went through which most of the guys came out of before the age of fourteen. Maybe he had been slow in getting out of that phase. Maybe Sakura had been the catalyst in bringing him out of it. Talking to her was like talking to any other friend of his. She had been equally talkative or probably even more. They fought a lot, argued a lot, rivaled a lot but found that all of it had been as normal as it would be between two close friends.

Syaoran's mind reverted back to the day when they first spoke to each other in an actual conversation. It had bee in the chemistry lab, which had been empty save for the lab assistant. The students were yet to arrive and they found themselves speaking about the incident back in the corridor. Sakura had laughed so hard when he told her about the predicament he had found himself in. That was the first time he had really seen her laugh so hard at something. Of course she had probably laughed like that before. But never had he witnessed it, and that moment encouraged him to tell her more of what had happened. He found himself sharing things with her he had never shared with anyone other than Eriol and Meilin before.

The up coming weeks had been brighter and funnier. He found himself looking forward to school more than ever. Yet, when he mentioned Eriol one day, her outburst was enough to put Syaoran on the edge.

"Syaoran, if you are going to talk about that oaf then I am leaving. I have better job than to listen about some creep." She had shouted, in the ice cream parlor.

Syaoran almost dropped his cone at the out burst. Irritated he had shouted back at her, asking her what her problem was. He was his best friend after all and did he need permission to talk about his best friend? She had just hissed back that he might be his best friend but as long as she was concerned he was nothing but a sick asshole. Syaoran had stormed out of the parlor in anger, tossing the ice cream in the garbage bin as he walked past it. They didn't talk the next day and completely avoided each other. Syaoran didn't tell Eriol about the conversation. He didn't want his friend to loose hope and feel miserable.

That night Sakura called him up to apologize and they made up instantly and were back to being friends again.

Eriol looked ecstatic and more cheery than usual, even though Syaoran spent more time with Sakura. He had been encouraging it even, taking it as a good sign. Even though Syaoran and Eriol were less in each other's company than before, they felt their bond tighter than ever. They felt closer to each other than before, knowing that neither would let each other down.

More ever, Sakura and Tomoyo didn't seem to mind the change. That would probably be because Tomoyo had been busier than usual, what with coir practices and tennis practices and all, much to Syaoran's disappointment. It would have been a great chance to get to know her too had it not been for these practices. But Syaoran knew he was asking for too much. Eriol hadn't approached her yet, due to his and her busy schedule. But their practices fell in them same timings.

This had confused Syaoran before. Why hadn't Eriol approached Tomoyo yet? When asked, Eriol confessed that it would be better to befriend her after few weeks to avoid raising any suspicions among the girls' minds. But he knew that once Eriol and Tomoyo became friends, he would end up in the same situation. He would be busy with Sakura and Eriol would be busy with Tomoyo.

Syaoran shut the bathroom door, before leaving his clothes and sheets on the chairs, next to the heater praying that they would dry up soon. He had switched on the movable fan as well, for the cause.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance as he recovered the memory of the evening he and Sakura had spoken first, before returning home. He had gone to the famous ice cream parlor with a very excited Eriol.

Syaoran had told him about the lunch break incident during the afternoon interval back in the school. That was when Eriol had admitted that he had already known what had happened and insisted on telling the details that evening in the ice cream parlor when Syaoran would relax and 'cool down'. Instantly Syaoran had realized that his infamous friend had got something to do with the chain of events. Nevertheless, Syaoran had agreed to the idea knowing that he needed to calm down as much as possible or he'd break his ingenious friend's very cleaver skull.

When Eriol confessed about his plan and the action, it was all Syaoran could do from leaping up and strangling the "enemy" opposite him. Eriol had enjoyed his look of frustration enthusiastically before offering more ice cream on behalf of him. Maybe that would "cool" Syaoran down and serve as a "treat" for the success of a part of their deal. The insolent asshole, as Syaoran had referred to him amused him to no end.

Syaoran looked around and realized that he was in the garden of the Li Mansion. He had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was ready for his training. He took a deep breath trying to clear his thoughts before starting his moves.

Half an hour later he was back in his room tried and sweaty as hell, as he collected fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom. The clothes and sheets he'd previously left near the heater and the movable fan were drying in a frustratingly slow pace. Syaoran knew he had exactly an hour before reaching the ranch over the knoll. Syaoran closed his eyes smiling in contentment, as the warm stream hit his back creating a relaxing pressure on his aching tight shoulders.

He could still remember the fresh air and the relaxing smell of the pine trees around the knoll. Syaoran sighed in satisfaction. He couldn't wait to get back to that place, though the previous memory of the events that happened back there wasn't as refreshing as the atmosphere(Guess he didn't enjoy the experience as much as Eriol did hehe).

His mind reverted back to the dream and he forced himself to push it away before getting a head ace. His mind settled on Meilin and the conversation they had that morning. Update me on everything that's happening ok? Her voice echoed in his head. Within fifteen minutes, he was out of the bathroom, fully dressed in comfortable cotton shirt and cargos. Walking into the dining hall he was greeted by Wei.

Quickly grabbing the cereal and milk on the table he mixed the contents into a bowl and started gobbling them at top speed, occasionally grabbing a piece of apple cut out and neatly arranged on a plate by Wei.

"Wei, where is Meilin?" Syaoran got out through a mouth full.

"She is out training.", came the answer in the usual annoyed tone, as Wei surveyed Syaoran's eating. "Master Syaoran, you shouldn't eat like this, without any respect for the food that you are taking in."

Syaoran ignored the older man and continued gobbling down the food at top speed.

"If your mother was here, just think about what her reaction would be!" he continued, giving out an irritated grunt.

"Well Wei, when you don't listen to me, I won't listen to you either!" Syaoran said after finishing up the glass of water as fast as he could. "I have been telling you for a long time now not to call me master Syaoran. It's annoying Wei!" He retorted, hurrying out of the room.

"Master Syaoran!" He called after him. "Come back here young man!"

"Call me Syaoran!", came the reply, before Wei heard the door closing. He sighed in exasperation. The boy could be so stubborn sometimes! Well he wasn't any less. He was stubborn as well! Wei shook his head, before getting to his work.

* * *

Syaoran backed his car out of the parking lot, smiling smugly. He caught sight of Meilin training in the garden, as he drove out. It was very rare for Syaoran to train alone and without Meilin. They had trained their martial art skills together right form the good old days of his childhood. Both knew each other's moves like the back of their hands. Even Eriol couldn't defeat them when they were paired, him being one of the best martial artists Syaoran had ever come across.

Syaoran had defeated every martial artist he had come across, including Meilin. Eriol was the only one whom he had never come close enough to defeating before, apart from Wei, their teacher of course. And that got to him good. The clever big headed pig was proving to be impossible. It got to Syaoran even more, when Eriol made an even bigger deal of rubbing it in his face.

His mind reverted back to the day when Meilin found out about the plan. It had been the same day Sakura saved him from the two girls.

He had just entered the mansion after his 'talk' with Eriol which involved more 'shouting' and very less talks. Syaoran had done all the shouting, while Eriol had tried his hardest to reason. Tired as hell, Syaoran had settled down on the couch with a bottle of cold water on his eyes, when Meilin rushed into the house looking demented.

"Syaoran!" Meilin bellowed, as she stormed into the house with a concerned looking Jeff on her wake. "Syaoran! Where are you brat?"

Syaoran wrenched the cold bottle off his eyes in frustration. Couldn't a person be in peace for some time? Why was he being bothered again? Syaoran cursed his cousin under his breath and glared at her when she entered the living room.

"Why are you always screaming like a retard woman? Shut up and leave me at peace ok."

"Not till you tell me what you and Eriol are up to." She retorted, settling on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran breathed out in annoyance, glaring at the pair. Jeff sighed heavily, as he regarded the cousins wearily but didn't make an attempt to answer.

"Syaoran, I had an outing with my friends and Sakura told about the little chase down the corridor you were involved in today." Syaoran gaped at her in bewilderment knowing that she was catching up to Eriol's stupid plan. Eriol hadn't even thought about the possibility of Sakura blabbing away!

"Well, you see the funny thing is that I know Miyu likes a guy and that guy is certainly not you. I confronted her before coming here. She confessed to me that Eriol had asked her to do it as a favor. I already knew that Eriol would let you know if he had planned something even if it involved you. He can never keep any secrets from you. So I am fairly sure that you have some explaining to do right now."

Syaoran gulped nervously, a dreadful qualm sinking in. What if everybody at school came to know? It looked like Eriol's foolproof plan was not foolproof after all. All he had proved was that he was a real fool.

Sensing his distress, Jeff piped up. "Hey don't worry she made the girls promise not to open their mouths about this to anybody. She told them that you didn't like gossips spreading about yourself."

Meilin nodded in affirmation. This caused Syaoran to relax but only slightly. Meilin's look was causing even more nervousness in his stomach.

"So now you owe me an explanation. I have just saved your skin, so spill out the beans without leaving anything, or I'll go and make sure ever person in the damn school knows about what happened today afternoon." The look in her eyes confirmed her statement and Syaoran had no doubt that she would do it.

And so he told her everything. Right from his crush on Tomoyo, the deal of friendship, the outrageous horse riding plan till the fool proof plan that Eriol had put into action using the three popular girls; with lot of outrageous interruptions and an occasional look of disbelief. By the time he finished, Jeff was gaping at him dumbfounded and Meilin was shaking her head looking abashed.

"Crazy…" she muttered. "Absolutely nuts…you guys don't know what you are playing with. What if something goes wrong? If the girls come to know about this neither of you two are going to be fine!"

"Meilin, What can go wrong? Everything will go fine! I have started talking to Sakura and she doesn't seem so bad. Eriol can easily befriend Tomoyo! That's all!"

"It's not that simple!" Meilin cut through shaking her head. "You think you can just go out there, tell them stuff about your friend and they'll immediately start dating? No! You can't manipulate a girls mind like that! And think about it, Sakura hates Eriol. If you go and talk to her about it, how do you think she'll react? She'll throw it in your face and go away! And Tomoyo for heaven's sake is already betrothed to some one. Have you even thought about the possibility of her mom refusing her decision, if at all she falls for you?" Meilin was pacing up and down, her eyes frantic and her face pale.

"Oh god what were you guys playing at? This is not some game! Its life and it doesn't happen like this!"

Syaoran glared at her furiously. "Meilin! Why are you so pessimistic! Even if you can't help us, you can at least encourage us instead of putting me down. What do you suggest we do then? Leave everything after we have come this far? That can't happen. You know that. It's far too later. We've already put everything to action and now it's working out. If you can't stand it then just keep it with you and don't spoil it for us! Okay?"

The room was plunged into silence. Not a single sound was heard other than the occasional sound of the birds out side the window. Jeff stared at the two in dread. The situation looked even more serious now. There was no sarcasm in the conversation this time. It was serious and could probably affect what was going to happen in the future.

Syaoran looked at Meilin, who had her back to him. Her silence was killing him. Why was she not responding? Had he uttered something wrong?

"Syaoran…" Meilin whispered her vice hoarse. "You are the one who should make your own decisions. None else has the right to. But I can tell you this much, please be careful." She turned around to him, her eyes filled with apprehension. "Be careful about what you are doing. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't rush into anything without thinking twice."

Syaoran sighed wearily. "I know Meilin. I won't do anything stupid ok? If you want, I'll tell you everything that's going on… I'll keep you updated on whatever is happening and how far we are along… is that fine…?

Meilin had accepted the deal and had even supported him by providing a few tips on how to grow the friendship, though it was not necessary. But Syaoran accepted it nevertheless.

* * *

Syaoran sighed happily, as he rode down the hill road on Cygnus. The beautiful black horse was in good mood too. It was delighted to see its master. Syaoran sighed, glancing at his watch for the tenth time since he reached the ranch. Sakura was late by twenty minutes. If there was something that Syaoran hated most, it would be waiting for some one. And he always ended up waiting for Sakura half the time they had some work to do together. Honestly, that girl was the limit, Syaoran concluded beyond irritated. When would she ever be on time?

But the frown soon turned into a smirk when he remembered what was going to happen that day. He and Sakura had a bet going on who would win the race today. Syaoran had come up with the bet when Sakura had so imperiously stated that he was a lousy rider, remembering the time when she had attempted to save him and he had ended with a sprained neck. He knew he would show her who the best was today, but where the hell was she? She hadn't chickened out had she?

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes enjoying the fresh breeze, blowing against his face and into his eyes, refreshing. A spurt of his dream came back to him…green eyes… Gritting his teeth he groaned in frustration, opening his eyes instantly. Why the hell were those green eyes always haunting him? So what if she had beautiful green eyes? It didn't mean any damn thing. She is my friend…Eriol's girlfriend to be. Scowling angrily he trained his hawk like eyes ahead and started to ride faster. The horse galloped with more speed.

"Hey Syaoran! Stop speeding down like that!"

Syaoran instantly slowed down, recognizing the voice, allowing the girl to catch up.

"What happened? Couldn't catch up?" he growled out, smirking arrogantly. Sakura laughed out loud. "Don't be silly. I was just trying to be nice in the beginning that's all. More over, the competition hasn't started yet and I don't show my real potential till the race.", came the arrogant answer.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "You wish girl. Now don't cry when I win the bet ok? We are going to start from the foot of this knoll and ride up till the ranch, got that?"

Sakura giggled again. "No problem. By the way Syaoran, you better call up Meilin and ask her to be ready because you might need a lot of massage after you sprain your neck the second time."

Syaoran stared into at her gleeful eyes in annoyance, before taking off. Those eyes were affecting him too much he concluded in irritation.

"Hey Syaoran! Wait up the race hasn't started yet!" Sakura shouted after him, as she tried to keep up.

"Let's see who will be laughing after it is over." Syaoran retorted. That's it; laugh all you want now, because you won't be after I win…

Syaoran rode faster, refusing to let her catch up with him, Sakura's amused laughter ringing in his ears. He gave an irritated growl. The dream came back to him, causing him freeze, abashed. Damn the stupid dream, why the hell was it affecting him so much? Asshole…asshole…asshole…Three weeks into the friendship and he was having a stupid dream to ruin everything. He cursed when he felt himself harden again. Picking up more speed, he grumbled silently.

Asshole…asshole…asshole …

Why was he always embarrassing himself? Asshole…asshole…asshole …

* * *

AN

:D how was the lime? Anyway, I'll update when I get enough reviews. Please do review and tell me how the chapter went. That was my first serious lime scene! So pls let me know!

Lots and lots of thanks to all of you! Your reviews keep me going with the story :D

LUV U ALL!

Max's Stories: That was so nice of you! Hope you liked it..thanks!

secret24: Thanks!

Hiruto.: There, an update.. thanks loads for the nice review

Shenhui

SPAngelz: Oh don't worry, just wait and see what happens ;)

Dreaming in Anime: thanks u! and ya for the double review too :D

kenshinlover2002: Yeah, Eriol is very smart. You'll get more in sight on his character in the later chapters. He is a very interesting one. You'll see.. :D

Cherry Blossom Klutz: There are going to be some soon! Look out for the next chapter… very interesting ones are ahead. Thank u!

NabiLa: Thanks!

Foxy-chan: You think so? Well lets see what happens :D.

That's it I guess..

Review Please!

- Dreamteam


	10. A Humdinger encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. This story is mine and a few other characters such as Jeff Conrad, Sam Conrad, Miyu, Miho and Yumi are all mine.

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment! He he ) wink! There are some serious lemons in this fiction. You've been warned.

And, finally thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 10

A HUMDINGER ENCOUNTER

Syaoran threw Sakura a sideways glance when she caught up with him.

"What's up with you? You are grumpier than usual." She said, her voice coming in short gasps due to the cold.

Syaoran looked at her distractedly, composing himself. "Huh? What did you just say?"

Sakura looked at him in silent wonderment. "God! You are nervous about this!" Laughing out, she shook her head. "This proves my victory!!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Overconfidence has always been your week point girl. I am going to win okay?? In fact don't feel too bad if you end up making a fool of yourself."

"Whatever, now lets get this over with fast shall we?" She said, turning her horse around when they reached the foot of the knoll.

Syaoran followed her staring intently at her. _Was she really as good as she claimed to be_? Syaoran shook his head. _Well, she doesn't know about my ability! She is underestimating me…_Syaoran smirked. Well it wouldn't hurt to turn that into his advantage. Sakura sure was expecting him to be clumsy after what had happened weeks ago when his horse had gone wild at exactly the same place.

Sakura noted his smirk critically and rolled her eyes at the challenging look he gave her. It sure was going to be piece of cake. She stared down at Cygnus, caressing his soft tresses.

Syaoran looked at his Arrow and patted him smiling affectionately. "Come on Arrow, show them who is better…" he said warmly. Sakura snorted. "Yeah right."

Syaoran gave her a superior look, before turning back to the horse. They sweat dropped when the horses exchanged a similar look.

"Alright Syaoran, one the count of three…"

Syaoran nodded and pulled back the reins gently, readying himself. Arrow tensed below him.

"Ready, one…two…" Sakura gave him a sideways glace, "Three!"

They shot off on horseback, galloping up the hill at top speed. The horses where gaining speed quickly. Sakura was on the lead, but Syaoran wasn't much behind either. The horses didn't slow down on the first bend; instead they took a very sharp turn nearly dismounting both of the riders. With a cry of surprise, Sakura bent forward gripping the reins tighter. Syaoran had gained up on her by then. He seemed to be unfazed by the sharpness of the turn. _Hmm…so she had underestimated him…_ Frowning slightly, she kicked the horse harder with a cry.

Syaoran grinned. _Yes…_He was sure now. Though, she was good at horse riding, she completely lacked the skill for a real competition. Syaoran wondered doubtfully if she had the chance of staying on the horse back if she went through with the obstacles during the actual tournaments.

Syaoran could see her trying to catch up with him through his peripheral vision. A few minutes later they were neck to neck. Syaoran focused forward and noticed that they were nearing the next turn. _She'd better be careful, instead of trying to gain up on me…_

They braced themselves for yet again another hairpin bend. Sakura squeaked mildly, as their horses took a sharp turn. She had barely managed to hold on to the reins. Sakura tried to relax a bit, taking a deep breath. This time Syaoran was in the lead. The sharp turn just like the first one left him as unfazed as he had been before. Sakura gulped. She _had _been overconfident.

Shaking her head she frowned owing not to give up. She had challenged Syaoran and she wasn't going humiliate herself. Only two more bends and they'd reach their destination. Sakura frowned angrily. That idiot was not going to win! She kicked the sides of her horse harder than she had intended to. Cygnus gave a cry of protest and picked up speed, shooting up like a bullet. She was nearing Syaoran. The next bend loomed still closer.

Syaoran saw her catch up at the corner of his eyes. A few seconds later Sakura was ahead of him._ O...oh she'd better slow down or she might fall off…_

Syaoran bent side ways, stabling his balance on the horse, as it took the sharp turn gracefully. At the same time he heard a startling cry next to him. His horse maintained its speed galloping up towards the next turn. Syaoran grew nervous, as he waited for Sakura to catch up with him. But she didn't seem to be catching up this time. He pulled back the reins of Arrow, slowing him down. They were nearly at the turn when Syaoran managed to turn Arrow around. His jaw dropped.

Cygnus trotted past him in the direction of the ranch, as Syaoran eyed him wearily. He started down the road, towards Sakura, who was lying on the road in precisely the same position he had been in a few weeks back when he had fallen off Arrow.

"Hey! Are u alright!?" he shouted out jumping off his horse. He knelt down next to her form and helped her sit up. Sakura winced at the intense pain that shot through her ankle and elbow. Her fingers instantly enclosed around her boots, as she gritted her teeth, crying out in pain.

"Hey! Relax ok? Take your hand off, let me help you. You must have sprained your ankle," Syaoran said, pushing her hands away and placing her leg on his thighs gently. Sakura hissed again, tears of pain welling up in her eyes. "Careful Syaoran!"

He snapped open the belt and slid the boots down slowly. "How did you fall down?" he asked, bending her feet too and fro, ignoring her cries of pain. "Asshole if you 'aarg!' don't stop that now 'ack!' I am going to kill you! Damn it Syaoran! It hurts like hell!" Tears of pain slid down her face, as she tried to wrench he ankle from Syaoran's grasp.

"Hey, relax! I am trying to help! I've done this so many times, it will help you!" Syaoran shouted as she tried to push him away. "Stop it you brat! I can just leave you and go away if you don't cooperate. Now stop acting like you always do and cooperate!"

"What do you mean?" she asked tearfully at his furious look.

"You always go around acting as if you know everything in this whole damn world when you actually don't! Now stop screaming in my ears and let me help you!"

"I don't act like that and you stop shouting! I can't do anything about it if you have an inferiority complex!"

Syaoran grounded his teeth furiously and glared at her. "Inferiority complex? Excuse me, but if I remember right you were the one who challenged me and you were the one who fell of the horse unable to control it. You thought you could win so easily when you couldn't even control your horse."

Sakura glared at him. "Don't act too smart… if I remember right, you fell of your horse a month back."

"That" Syaoran snapped angrily, "Was because the horse was freaked by the sudden noise of those damned crackers; not because I wasn't skilled enough! Obviously _you_ lack skill you stupid girl! And, you go around making bets when you can't even ride properly!"

Sakura looked at him hurt by his words. "Now shut the hell up and cooperate or I swear I'll snap your ankle!" He continued looking frustrated.

Sakura positively fuming shot out her hand and enclosed her fingers around his strong neck. "Go on…try and snap my ankle and I'll pay you back by snapping your neck!" Syaoran gapped at her. "You think you can get away with snapping my ankle! And don't you dare walk away from me now! I'll kill you later for that and what do you think _my friends, _who care about me unlike you, will do if you leave me alone and go?! They'll kill you! At least Meilin surely will!"

"Hey what do you mean unlike me! I am here to help you!" Syaoran said frowning angrily. "Oh yeah? Threatening to snap my leg is a great help thank you! Some friend you are! I am in pain and all you can do is scream at me!" she retorted, sniffing through her tears.

Syaoran stared at her and guiltily realized that he hadn't helped the situation at all. _Damn him!_ Gulping, he took her head in his. "Hey I am so sorry Saku… I didn't realize. I mean I really am sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"- That's ok-"

"-done that!" Syaoran held her hand awkwardly sputtering. "It's ok, please just help me now…" Sakura said, sighing as she regarded her ankle which was starting to swell slightly.

Syaoran looked down and cursed silently. "Did you fall on your ankle or did you twist it while falling off?" he asked frowningly, fingering the slight swell.

Sakura winced painfully. "I twisted it while falling." She muttered, gripping her leg. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good thing!" Sakura shot him a look that said I-Don't-Find-Anything-Good-About-Twisting-My-Leg! Syaoran chuckled punching her cheeks softly. "Relax! I'll call up the manager and ask him to get an ice pack ready. You'll be able to walk and the swelling will subside soon. It's a good thing you didn't fall on your ankle or it would have been a lot worse."

He quickly made the call and helped her to her feet and on to his horse awkwardly. It was a difficult task since she kept on squeezing him, out of pain. "She needs to reduce that weight…" he muttered to himself, as he mounted behind her.

"What did you just say!?" she asked twisting around but winced half way through, turning back around. "Nothing, nothing you just sit still ok," he said, securing an arm around her waist, holding her in place. His fingers caressed her skin ever so lightly through the depths of her shirt. Sakura felt her whole body heat up. Her heartbeat increased rapidly, she found it difficult to control her breath. Panting lightly, she gulped. She could feel herself pushed into his chest and god! That definitely didn't help matters! She had that very strong urge to rest against that muscular chest.

"I don't want to carry that weight of yours again." Syaoran said, matter-of-factly, breathing in the scent of her hair unintentionally. His involuntary action went unnoticed by his mind and Syaoran felt a curious sensation of a craving that he couldn't understand. His lip curved into a smile and he couldn't help bringing his hand down to her leg to give a gentle rub on the swell.

"Shut it if you want that head of yours on those shoulders." Sakura snapped frowning angrily, her face reddening more.

"Oh I am so scared." Syaoran muttered sarcastically before starting to the horse-riding club as fast as he could. "For some one who has just lost, you sure have a lot of ego".

"You are so lucky I am hurt right now." Sakura muttered, wanting desperately to reach the club fast.

Eriol:

Eriol popped in the mint he had fished out of his pocket before getting up from the seat. Strolling towards the door, he waited for the bus to stop. A few seconds later it opened, letting him jump out. Frowning against the morning rays of the sun, he adjusted his bag and looked around the place, studying his destination. The road was busy with the usual automobiles but the lack of the general amount of traffic in the normal roads caused a slight bit of curiosity in his mind. Busy people clad in their work uniforms wove in and out of the traffic on the side walk. A few bystanders threw him an occasional glance and turned back to their works. He turned right and caught a girl clad in black, staring at him curiously, her black eyes glinting with admiration. Eriol knowing the glance way too well, winked at her flirtatiously. To his utter amazement, the girl smirked, before walking towards him.

"Nice jacket," she whispered throatily walking past him, squeezing his butt in the process. Eriol's jaw dropped down. He looked around nervously, to see if anyone had noticed. The street was as busy as ever and no one seemed to have paid any attention to the pair. He turned around just in time to catch her wink before she disappeared around the corner; her pointy raven hair followed a split second later. Eriol breathed in before looking around once again. That was when he noticed a few very rugged looking men around the corner. They all gave him toothy grins. He shuddered at their disgusting appearance, taking in their leather clothing and chains and what not. Their yellow teeth glinted in the raising sun. Eriol turned away, not being able to stand looking at them any longer. _Where the hell was he!? _

Frowning nervously, he fished out the piece of paper Miyu had given him the previous day. The untidy letters read, _Dalli…_which was followed by a string of words he couldn't make out properly. When Miyu had thrown the paper to him the previous day, it had been crushed. All the more, the hand writing was untidy and due to the creases and folds, he couldn't make out a single letter beyond 'Dalli'. When he had blurted the words to the driver, he had looked very perplexed and had stared at Eriol in a way that had been very unsettling.

"Are you sure young man?" he had asked, frowning at him judgingly. Eriol had raised his eye brows nervously. "Well, I can't understand the words written here… I can only make out the words _dalli…_and the people around asked me to take this bus."

"Well then, you can get off that stop!" The bald man had said, turning to road matter-of-factly.

And now Eriol stood there, utterly confused as to what he should do. And to his annoyance he realized too late that he had left his cell phone home. He couldn't contact Miyu either, since he hadn't memorized her number. Eriol fought a groan of annoyance and tried his best to calm down. _Was he at the right place?_ This street certainly didn't look like an area where people went for tennis practice. He doubted if there really was a tennis club in the area. He looked around, unsure of what to do. That was when he caught the men across the street walking towards him; a disgusting smile was marring their features. If he wasn't mistaken, they looked like muggers. _Shit! _He cursed, before turning around and hurrying towards the opposite end of the street. He turned around just in time to see them hurry after him. He broke into a run, cursing out obscenities. Turning around the corner, he nearly banged into a strange woman sulking under an enormous black coat. "Hey watch it fucker!" she screamed, but he didn't have time to throw back a curse.

His mind channeled on an escape route. Anything would do rather than getting caught and having to waste more time! By the looks of it, today's plans had already flown into the gutter. He rounded around another corner and froze at the sight in front of him. The word that sprang into his mind was 'gutter'. The street closely resembled a gutter. Shit! He ought to have noticed the reduction in the number vehicles while he was running! Why in the heaven's name did his brain have to close up at a time like this?

He heard their approaching footsteps and crossed the road quickly before retracing his steps, returning to the street he had previously come from. He could hear their shouts of mockery and felt the heavy footsteps closing in on him. He crossed the half busy street with an increased pace and returned to the bus stop he had previously been dropped off. That was when he noticed the sign saying _Dally & Romp_.

"Fuck! No wonder that stupid driver gave me that look!" Eriol cursed, grinding his jaws. _I can't believe I am near a freaking red light area! I need to get out!! _Hearing a loud screech he turned just in time to see a bus speeding towards him. He got off the road hurriedly. "Hey watch out kid!" the driver screamed, at him when the door opened. Eriol hurried towards the entrance, but before he could even reach he felt himself crash against the pavement. Intense pain shot through his right arm and a slight discomfort was starting to settle on his shoulders. He gazed up to find one of those filthy guys grinning down at him and grimaced when he threw a greedy look at his jacket. He sure regretted wearing his favorite jacket today!

"Fuck off!" One of the men shouted to the driver, who nodded instantly, his eyes widening each second. Before Eriol could blink, the bus was gone. An unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach and his hand started to twitch immediately. He felt himself being dragged roughly by the arms and groaned when his head bumped on a stray stone. He felt cold concrete beneath him and opened his eyes to find himself surrounded by the dark figures. The stench of an old unclean toilet and a decomposing gutter entered his nose. Eriol immediately realized they were in an inner alley. _Perfect… this was what I was waiting for. _

With a flip of his lower body, he was on his feet and against the wall, startling all of them. Grinning, he flexed his hands and pulled up his sleeves.

"Dick heads, you have given me the perfect opportunity to thrash you all up…"

* * *

"How do you feel now?" The manager asked, entering the changing room, a smile lighting his shiny face. "Much better, thanks!" She replied, sitting up on the bench, as she chewed on her bread and cheese. Syaoran moved the ice pack to regard the swell frowningly. "Hmm… the swell will subside soon. Give it two days and you'll be able to walk properly."

Sakura sighed looking relieved. "Thank god it's not that serious or all the cultural arrangements would have been suffering next week because of a disabled 'Cul sec'."

"A disabled _what?_" Syaoran blurted, frowning confusedly. Sakura rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Cul Sec is the short form of cultural secretary. I am the cul-"

"-Cultural secretary I know, I know. I just didn't get that short form." Syaoran said nodding in realization. "Who on earth made you _cul sec_ anyway? I mean you don't sing, or dance or drama or anything of that sort right? I thought you were more into sports and-"

"-Well, that's the point isn't it? A cul sec doesn't need to be in any cultural events. That way he or she can supervise the whole cultural team and not concentrate in their own numbers…"

"Excuse me…sorry to interrupt kids," The manager said, snapping their attention to him. "I got you the first aid kit."

"Oh thank you Mr. Sooda, this will do for us." Syaoran said, taking the white box from him, as Sakura smiled in gratitude.

"Well I have got to leave." The manager said, looking at his watch. "Take care of yourself Ms Kinomoto."

"Sure thank you Mr. Sooda." She called after him, as he walked out hurriedly.

"What's the big difference Sakura?" Syaoran asked, as he opened the box and browsed through the contents for a pain killer. "The '_Culturals'_ will be ruined anyway, seeing as _you_ are the cul sec. Our HODs must have been out of their minds when they selected you." Sakura stopped mid-chew and glared at him. "Well I obviously seemed better than you didn't I. They chose me over all the others and you, so if you call me bad then what would you call yourself?"

"That's why I said, they were obviously out of their minds," Syaoran said sniggering, as he applied a coat of disinfectant and pain-balm on the swell. Even through her irritation, Sakura found the movement of his fingers on her skin, very soothing. "Or they would have definitely chosen some one else over you. And, no thank you very much; I wouldn't have accepted the position even if they had offered it. What a boring job, to prance about supervising all the dumb stupid things they do on stage." He said, rolling his eyes, as he rubbed his hands on his very green hand kerchief.

Sakura opened her mouth, a good retort at her lips but was stopped short when Syaoran shoved the pain killer into her hand. He pushed a glass of water in front of her face and smiled sweetly. She glared at him. "Are you going to insult some one who is only trying to help you?" He asked in mock hurt. Sakura slapped her forehead, taking the glass from and draining the medicine down quickly.

"You are an asshole." Sakura declared, glaring as she placed the glass on the table nearby. "Thanks for the complement." Syaoran said sarcastically, tugging her arm upwards, as she tried to stand up.

"Hope I recover soon, by the way are you done with Sam's project?" Sakura asked, as Syaoran helped her out of the room and towards the entrance.

"Nope, I am planning to complete it tonight, going to stay up all night. You have not completed it yet have you?"

"No. Can't we ask for an extension or something? This is so irritating, too much of work load!" Sakura groaned. "Good bye Mr. Sooda!" They said, waving when they got to the entrance.

"Good bye kids! And take care of yourself, Ms.Kinomoto!" He shouted back, glancing up from the book he had been pouring into.

The brightness of the morning rays hit them, as they stepped out. (Syaoran helped her out) Sakura breathed in smiling slightly, as they walked towards the parking lot slowly.

"No we can't ask for another extension. He has already given us one, remember?" Syaoran answered her question. They had reached his car and Sakura glanced mournfully at her own car parked conveniently at the end of the parking lot. She'd have to take it back next week when she would come back to the ranch.

"Oh come on. No one is going to steal that car of yours!" Syaoran said, opening the door to the passenger seat. "The manager knows, so don't worry."

Sakura sighed, before getting in. Syaoran shut the door and walked around to get into the driver seat.

"Look I'll give you a ride daily if you want." He said, backing the car out and starting down the road.

Sakura lowered the window and smiled when the cold wind hit her face. "It's ok, I can come with Tomoyo. Thanks anyway."

Syaoran glanced at her immediately, a smile creeping on to his face. Well, he wouldn't mind meeting Tomoyo at Sakura's place. Syaoran wondered if he could just turn up at her house each morning at the pretext of dropping her to school. Maybe he could catch a word or two with Tomoyo and could just easily explain the obvious mistake of not knowing that Tomoyo was going to drop Sakura and had that he turned up hopping to drop her instead. It did seem like a great plan.

Syaoran was snapped out of his thoughts abruptly by Sakura's voice. "Hey why don't you come online tonight, we can finish up the project together." She was saying. Syaoran glanced at her before turning to the front again. Come to think of it, Tomoyo will be coming online too. That is if she hasn't completed it yet." This time Syaoran's eye brows shot up.

"Sure! No problem at all. Eriol has already finished it, so I have no problem in teaming up with you two." He said, nodding enthusiastically. Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "Wow Syaoran, looks like you have gotten over your complex hey? My influence?" She asked, grinning gleefully.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, smirking happily. He had never looked forward to doing a project so much before now. He wondered if he should tell Sakura about his crush, but decided against it since she knew about her friend's betrothal. He didn't want her, trying to talk him out of his feelings for Daidouji, just due to the betrothal.

"Hmm, I'll call her up now and ask if she is willing to do that." Sakura said, taking her cell out of her pocket. Glancing out of the window, she waited for her friend to pick the phone up, as the ringing went on at the other end. They were currently driving down the highway; the knoll was long past gone and the mile stone at the side of the road indicated that they were five kilometers from the city. _Tomoyo is probably at her tennis practice right now_, Sakura thought. She sat up when she heard her friend's voice on the other side.

"Hey! Tomoyo, are you at the practice now?"

"Yeah, what is it?" She heard her friend's cheerful voice.

"Have you finished Sam's project yet?" Sakura asked, glancing at Syaoran, who was staring ahead at the road. But his expression clearly showed that he was listening intently.

Syaoran could only hear a muffled voice from the other end and that frustrated him to no end. He heard Sakura giggle and wondered what Tomoyo's answer had been. But Sakura continued on, "Well then will you join me and Syaoran tonight for a group online study?"

There came the muffled voice again. "Oh ok great, 9 o'clock will be fine. Ok bye"

Sakura disconnected the call, smiling happily.

* * *

Tomoyo pocketed her cell before looking up at the man on the opposite end of the court. She smirked, when he grinned at her, shaking his dark hair out of his eyes and adjusting his glasses.

"This time I will win again." She shouted across to him, wiping the sheet of sweat from her forehead.

"With pleasure Miss," Eriol replied, when she tossed the ball up before striking it with the racket. Eriol glided from the center to the target, hitting it back across the net to the far corner. Tomoyo took the shot easily and tossed it back. Eriol smiled, taking the shot just as easily.

Tomoyo had to admit that she had finally found her match. _He is a child prodigy…_she thought. Nothing else could explain him better. Not only was he talented in all the fields, but he was one of the bests too. When Eriol had first entered the club today merely an hour back and had challenged her as though he had been playing here everyday, Tomoyo had looked at him incredulously. She had been eager to defeat him and put him in his place, but that was proving to be a bit more difficult now. But then, Tomoyo knew it was only a matter of time before she would defeat him. She had already come to know his week points, but the problem was that he had figured hers too and that was a real surprise. Her opponents had never found it that easy to figure her week points before. It took them more time than that, but Eriol had managed to figure that out just after one game!

Sure he may be good at this too, but he wasn't the best! And _she_ had been specially trained for that. She had toiled and faced and defeated the best players, working day and night for the cause. Eriol wouldn't be able to take that away from her.

The crowd around the duo had thickened considerably and both of them had gained a good number of supporters now. This was an interesting sight for everyone in the stadium. A new guy was trying to beat Daidouji at her own game? That surely was a sight to see.

Eriol grinned enjoying himself more than ever. This was much more interesting than fighting Syaoran and Meilin! Daidouji was amazing at the game and Eriol knew he was going to be defeated eventually, but it definitely was worth playing against her. His mind reverted back to the morning and he couldn't help the sheepish grin that crept on to his face.

Eriol had bashed the thugs up in less than five minutes being trained by one of the best martial artists ever. The thugs didn't have a chance against him. He had left them lying in dark alley with a note stuck to each of their foreheads saying 'Untouchable. I was fucked by a kid.' He had to wait for ten minutes for the next bus and had by luck managed to find the proper street name from the driver after giving the descriptions of the street properly. It turned out to be _The Dalliance Street._ In less than half an hour he stood in front of a round white building, which read "The arena".

Grinning with relief, he had entered the building and registered immediately. He tossed another mint into his mouth, as he strolled casually into the lawns and towards the court, grabbing his old tennis racket. When he reached his destination, he had waited and watched Daidouji play the scruffy haired guy opposite the court in curiosity. The game finished at 15-7 and Daidouji won it all too easily. Eriol then decided it would be fun to torment her a bit and befriend her on the process. From his observation, Eriol concluded that Daidouji loved competition, and he would give her just that.

He watched carefully, as she shook hands with the opponent before walking towards them.

"Can I have the pleasure of playing against you?" He asked, in his trade mark baritone.

Tomoyo jerked around startled and gasped. "Hiiragizawa?" She blurted out in surprise.

"Please call me Eriol." He said, thrusting out his hand. "We are classmates after all." He grinned, his eyes twinkling with his usual charm.

Tomoyo smiled, taking his hand in a warm handshake. "Sure, show me what you have got!" she said.

After ten minutes they were deep into the match and the game turned a serious path, yet having an air of friendliness to it.

Eriol shook himself out of his reverie when he faced a particularly difficult shot. He cursed when he missed it narrowly and the game abruptly to an end. The crowed jeered and cheered for the duo. Tomoyo won it 15-13 and it was all Eriol could from hitting himself for zoning out.

Tomoyo laughed out loud, waking towards him from her end of the court. "Do you often zone out during important moments like that Eriol-san?" She asked, thrusting her hand out.

"You were lucky this time Tomoyo-san," he said, taking her hand in a firm handshake. "But you won't be the next time." He grinned cheerfully.

Tomoyo shook her head, grinning. "You are so full of yourself Eriol san."

He smirked. "My pleasure and please call me Eriol. 'San' is just too formal."

"Sure," Tomoyo replied, "But that rule stays for you too."

Eriol smiled, as they walked off the court. "Want to drink something? Why don't we go to the cafeteria?"

"Sure" Tomoyo replied, following him.

"By the way Tomoyo, have you finished Sam's assignment?"

"Nope," She replied, as they settled at a table. Eriol bent forward eagerly. "Hmm, if you don't mind, why don't we do this as a combined thing for a change? It will be a change from the usual."

Tomoyo raised her eye brows in wonder. Sure they had been class mates but this was the first time they had actually spoken properly to each other. So, Eriol's offer sounded too weird.

Eriol read her hesitation and interrupted her thoughts hurriedly. "Well its ok if you don't want to. I just though it world be a nice opportunity to get to know you better."

Tomoyo stared at him in a mixture of amusement and curiosity. "Eriol, you are not trying to get me to set you up with Sakura are you?" she asked.

Eriol's eyebrows rose and he grinned awkwardly. "Not really. It's just wired that you have been my class mate since 4th grade and we have never talked till now. I thought it would be nice to get to know you. Plus, I don't need anyone's help to get Kinomoto. If I want her, I would go after her."

Tomoyo nodded her head slowly, still smiling. "You are one frank guy aren't you? Anyway, forget that. I would love to do the project together, but you see the thing is, Sakura has invited me to finish the project with her and Li-" Eriol's eyebrows rose again, but it went unnoticed by her.

"- and I don't think it would be a good idea for you to join her, no offence Eriol-"

"-none taken-"

"- so I think I'll just tell her I am not going to join her. Instead we can do it online together. Yeah, I'll tell her that." Tomoyo said, nodding at the thought.

She looked up and smiled. "We'll do the project together Eriol."

* * *

Syaoran was slightly disappointed when Sakura called him up, informing him about Tomoyo and Eriol's plans. But, he knew he couldn't help it. Eriol had to do, what he was doing and Syaoran would be a fool to spoil his plans. So, he accepted the situation and he and Sakura ended up doing the project together, while Eriol did the same with Tomoyo. It would have been an understatement to say that Sakura had been furious about Tomoyo's actions. She had lamented on the phone taking about what the hell Tomoyo thought she was messing with. Syaoran could provide the least comfort, since it was all about his 'best friend'. Sakura sure did choose the wrong people to lament to.

But all in all, the project had gone well and Sakura and Syaoran had enjoyed the combined work greatly. Not to mention the usual annoying audibles they kept sending each other through the messenger, to keep the other awake. Syaoran particularly favored the ghost audible that tended to shout "Boooooooooo…" whenever it was activated, seeing as it constantly freaked Sakura. Syaoran just couldn't stop laughing when she called up after the fifth time he sent the audible and shouted at him for his insensitivity.

The next day they submitted each of there ten pages project on a part of the Second World War mentioned, neatly in folders. Sam beamed at the class causing half the girls to smile at his cuteness. Syaoran frowned in thought. Sam was doing that a lot lately and he seemed happier than usual. Had something happened that he wasn't telling them? Surely Jeff would have mentioned something if anything had peculiar happened. A sudden thought entered his mind and Syaoran realized bent towards Eriol , to whisper in his ears.

"Hey have you noticed that 'Madam math' has been kid of nice to Sam these past days, particularly, since their 'return' from their vacations?"

Eriol grinned. "So you have noticed too? Ms. Mizuki has been considerably warm towards him. Do you think dear old Sammy is hiding something from us?"

"Let's pay him a visit today." Syaoran said grinning. Eriol was about to reply when a squeaking noise of the classroom speakers interrupted him. The students glanced up at the speakers, when a cool female voice abruptly came on.

"_Your attention everyone, this is to notify the students and the faculties of the upcoming interschool cultural competitions-"_

"-Hey didn't the principle already announce this during the morning prayer-" Syaoran whispered to Eriol, but was interrupted by the hissing of the neighboring students.

"_The student council president, the council members, the captains of the houses and the cultural secretary are asked to gather for the meeting with the honorable principal tomorrow morning, by 7:30 at the indoor theater. The students are requested to give their names to the house captains for the auditions when they approach the respective classes. For further information, the students are asked to contact the cultural secretary. Thank you and have a good day."_

The class broke into a buzz and students were constantly throwing glances at Sakura, as though hoping for her to stand up any moment and start giving information.

"Hey Eriol, are you and Li planning to join anything? You guys will surely get through-" Thomas Wang was asking his friend. Syaoran rolled his eyes. Just because they were good at the sports and studies didn't mean that they needed to be good at the cultural activities too. Sure Syaoran was learning to play guitar, but he was still in the beginning stage. Just a month back he had started on the strings and he was yet to get about it properly. But of course Eriol was an exception. It seemed, he had learnt guitar right from the age of five and he was known as a maestro of the piano at his piano classes. Sometimes Syaoran wondered if there was anything that Eriol couldn't do. He really was a child prodigy.

Syaoran looked across the class room and caught Sam deep in conversation with Sakura, Miyu and Miho, who all seemed to be explaining something seriously. _Probably about the culturals, _Syaoran thought. He glanced at the seat next to Sakura's and found Tomoyo deep in conversation with the brown haired girl. What was her name again? Syaoran frowned. Isn't she Takashi's girlfriend?

Takashi was a black haired guy; Syaoran had come to know very well the past few years. He was one of his team mates and a potential footballer. Syaoran frowned again. Her name went along the lines of Cho…something. Chohano? Choruno?

Syaoran shook his head, giving up. A voice at the door caused a few of the students to look towards the door distractedly.

"Could I borrow Tomoyo Daidouji professor?" the dark haired girl. Sam glanced up a nanosecond, enough to give a nod before drowning into the conversation again.

Tomoyo jumped out of her seat and walked out hurriedly, grinning at the girl at the door enthusiastically.

That was it. The fun time had already started. The next few weeks was going to be free time mostly, with more fun and less studies. The students would be involved in the practice and would rarely be coming to the classes and the teachers would quit trying to teach soon, at least till the culturals were finally over. Soon after the sports weeks would follow. The next two months would be very light hearted. It was the same each year, One month from the start of the school was when the culturals began, immediately followed by the sports festival, but the month that followed after, would have intense preparations for the quarterly exams. Syaoran smiled in content, staring at the students around happily.

* * *

It was five in the evening already by the time her meeting with the HOD (Head of the department), got over. Sakura walked awkwardly through the empty corridors. She rounded the corner and pressed the button of the school lift. Sakura sighed in relief. It was a good thing she could get the permission to use the lifts so easily for the HOD. With her cramp in the leg it was proving to be a bit harder than she had expected. She hoped it would return back to normal by the end of the week. Next week was going to be even more tedious what with the selections and all. The lift doors opened, letting her in. She pressed the button to the ground floor, where Syaoran said, he would be waiting. It was a good thing he had offered to drop her in the evening since Tomoyo was busy with the coir practices. The lift descended to the ground floor quickly and Sakura opened the doors just in time to see Syaoran arrive next to the stair well.

She walked towards him slowly, grinning in acknowledgement.

"Hi, shall we go? Are you feeling ok now?" Syaoran asked, walking towards her. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the hurried footsteps.

"Ms Kinomoto! Oh good to see you…" Sakura looked up to see her HOD descending down the stairs. "I know we just met for the meeting and I dispersed you, but if it is not a problem, could you please take this file back to the staff room? I forgot to replace it and I am in desperate hurry now…"

"Sure no problem ma'm." Sakura said, taking the navy file from the older woman.

"Sorry dear and thanks-"

"-That's all right-"

"-have a good evening, kids." She said, before walking away hurriedly.

"In hurry my foot! She made that one up. She was too lazy to do it herself I tell you." Syaoran said, glaring after the HOD's retreating form.

Sakura sighed, "Its ok Syaoran. You go take the car out; I'll leave this and come."

"Oh no, you are hurt. You give that to me." He said, taking the file from her. "I'll go leave this and come. You can go and wait in the car."

"That won't work. The file needs to be kept in this particular locker. Leave it to me." Sakura said, walking towards the lift.

"In that case I'll come with you. We can go together." Syaoran said, following her into the lift. They reached the 6th floor via the elevator but had to walk down the corridors that lead to the staff room at the far corner, located securely inside an inner room.

That was when they heard it, an audible moan. They looked at each other with raised eye brows. They walked into the room and started towards the inner room. A small scream pierced through the air, causing them to stop dead.

"_AH Yes! Yes oh god yes!" _Sakura turned to Syaoran in confusion. He returned the look. The next thing they heard caused their eyes to widen.

"_Oh yes! Sam! Please!" _A manly groan followed.

Syaoran's jaw dropped down. He felt faint, as he stared into Sakura's very red face. But the screams continued. _"Oh Sam harder! Faster!" _

Syaoran almost groaned. He could feel the stirring of his loins and turned even redder. He was close to a nose bleed, he knew it. He couldn't believe he was getting aroused in front of Sakura! What was she going to think of him now! Sakura realized what was happening eyeing his middles in astonishment before turning away quickly, beet red. Syaoran slapped his forehead before grabbing her hand. Sakura squeaked. She felt as though she was touched by fire. She nearly moaned at the contact. Syaoran pulled her out of the room and they hurried down the corridor. He let go of her hand instantly and grabbed the parapet wall, staring down at the school ground, taking in deep breaths. Shit! Now he knew why Sam had been so happy the last few weeks! Not only had he and Mizuki been dating but they were screwing each other too! And man, did they lack self control!

The redness was slowly fading from his face, but his jaw was still set. After sometime, Sakura cleared her throat. "Hmm…we need to get this into the staff room. Syaoran, you ok? What shall we do now?"

Syaoran turned around after taking a deep breath. Smiling, he beckoned her to follow him. "Relax Sakura, I have an idea. Before we go in I'll just shout something along the lines of _"hey! You need to make it fast ok? Be back soon!"_ They will be alerted and they will stop… hmm.. What ever is happening in there-" Sakura giggled. Syaoran grinned. "- yeah and then we won't have any problem. We can get out of there fast."

"Sure." She said and with renewed confidence they entered the room, making a lot of scuffling noises with their shoes. The screams had died down now, but they were still cautious. They didn't want to walk in there when some one was half naked.

"Hey make it fast ok? Go and come back soon." Syaoran said, rather loudly. Sakura clasped her mouth shut with her hands to stop the giggle that had almost erupted. They heard a minute squeak from the other room, followed by some scuffling noises and waited for a few more seconds, before walking towards the staff room.

The sight was just too hilarious. It was all they could do from laughing. Sakura walked into the room, slightly red in the face. Sam and Mizuki were standing literally on opposite ends breathing a bit too heavily. Both were very red in the face and their appearances were more than disheveled. A saint would have been able to guess what had happened in there.

Syaoran grinned at Sam wolfishly and the older man turned even redder reading the look. Sakura placed the folder quickly in the locker, before hurrying out of the class, controlling the smile on her face, which was starting to quiver.

"Bye Sam, have fun!" Syaoran said, sniggering lightly before hurrying after Sakura.

They burst into a fit of laughter by the time they reached the ground floor. Syaoran had to hold on to the wall to prevent from falling off.

"God! Did you see their faces! I should have taken a picture of them!" Syaoran said, gasping for breath.

"No wonder Sam and Mizuki have been glowing the past few weeks!" Sakura said, clutching his shoulder. It was some time before they walked back to Syaoran's car, giggling all the way.

This had to be the funniest experience ever! Eriol sure would have loved it! Syaoran knew, as he started the car, still grinning. Feeling bubbly, he drove towards the general direction of Sakura's house.

But later that night, when Syaoran woke up with a start from a disquieting dream, he didn't feel funny or bubbly anymore. They were back in the staff room, but this time, it had been _him_ and not Sam, who had made wild love in the dream and it, had been _Sakura _who had screamed his name out again and again in ecstasy and not Tomoyo or Mizuki.

On the other side of the town Sakura woke up with a start too. Moaning, she hugged herself, trying to calm her quivering body. As much as she knew Syaoran felt nothing more than friendship for her, she couldn't help but want him badly. And today's encounter near the staff room didn't help matters.

* * *

AN:

Phew! That was 17 pages. This is to make up for the long update. Please review! Interesting things up ahead, but it will come to you only if you review!!

So REVIEW!!

**Last but not the least, a great thank you to u all!:**

**kenshinlover2002**: Aw sorry to disappoint you! Thanks for the review. Please keep reviewing:)

**SPAngelz**: Thanks a lot! DO review again :)

**pyscho-pyro-shrink**: Thanks a lot! DO review again :)

**Cherry Blossom Klutz**: I guess, Syaoran can calm himself down quickly. He is a footballer and a martial artist after all…:) do review again! Thank you!

**dreaming in anime**: That answered your question:D thanks a lot. Do review again :)

**PinkCh3rryBlossom**: Thanks a lot for the review! Hope you are feeling fine now. Do review again :)

**NabiLa**: You have put some thought into this fic haven't you:D I feel really great about it!! Wow! Thanks…but yeah I can say only this much right now. Lets see what does happen. Do review again :)

**penguin luver**: Thanks for the review! The thing is, I ask for reviews only because it they really do encourage me to write the next chapter. Thanks a lot :) Do review again :)

**Rushi Star**: Thanks a lot! Do review again :)

**MizEvilBlossoms**:D No need for sorry buddy. I felt really good and fuzzy when you reviewed again :D!! It was really sad that you had to recreate your account, especially when I really like you story 'The other man'. Thanks for the comment about the lime :D I really wanted to know how good it was. Your's helped a lot thanks! . Would love to c ya again! Do review again :)!!

**kaipanther**: Wow! Well the thing is Syaoran doesn't want to thing about that part because it will only complicate things presently. And, he still does have feelings for Tomoyo. But things will get clearer to him in the upcoming chapters. That is all I can say right now. Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again :)

**mysticsilverhawk:** Thanks a lot! Do review again :)!!

**Edi-Wan Kenobi:** Thanks for the comment about the lime! Do review again!

I wanted to give all of you personal answers through the reply link, but unfortunately I couldn't find time to getting about it. Sorry for that!


	11. Arduous Docket

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. This story is mine and a few other characters such as Jeff Conrad, Sam Conrad, Miyu, Miho and Yumi are all mine.

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment! He he ) wink! There are some serious lemons in this fiction. You've been warned.

And, finally thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 11

ARDUOUS DOCKET

Sakura drew in a deep breath, looking at the wall clock before letting her self lay back on to the softness of her sheets. Panting sulkily, she grabbed the nearest pillow and hid her face into it, feeling the soft coldness of it caressing her heated skin. Images of her dream rushed in front of her eyes. She moaned embarrassedly, tightening her legs together, as the throbbing inside her inner thighs sped up; the dull ace heightening more, her wetness even more evident. She crushed her face further into the pillow, shutting her eyes tight till she could see colorful textures forming in her vision. No use. The action didn't help her one bit.

She cursed softly, her voice coming out rather as a moan. She could still feel Syaoran's lips on her skin, his hands at her breast, his eyes full of desire, as he placed feather light kisses down the length of her neck to her breast. Sakura bit her lip clawing the pillow, pressed into her face, with her nails. Of course, she had writhed like she had been touched by fire. She had woken up still writhing, clawing the sheets around her wantonly before regaining her control. It was already three in the morning! If this continued, how was she going to wake up the following morning!?

Throwing the pillow aside, she clenched her night gown. Her fingers slowly loosened itself of its own accord and soon Sakura found herself caressing her arms, trying to satisfy the feeling desperately. Gulping, she realized that she had been grinding her hips continuously in thin air and wondered how long it would take before she did something embarrassing like bringing her hand _down to_…_Beep!!_ A loud ring stabbed the silence. Sakura jerked up startled. Gasping she looked around only to find her cell phone illuminated on the bed side table, washing the surrounding with a diminutive but bright light. With a sigh of relief, she regained her composure, reaching out to it. She had to blink a hundred times to finally be able to make out anything on the screen. Frowning against the blinding light she realized that the text message was from Syaoran. _What could he want at a time like this?_

Nervously she selected the "Read" option. _By any chance r u awake?_ Frowning in confusion she sent back a "Ya". A minute later her cell phone vibrated again, diffusing a loud beep. _Can I call u up?_

Sakura stared at the screen for squarely a minute, reading the words again and again till it sunk in. She snapped out of it and messaged back quickly, her heart thumping. _No jus msg na? its late n I don want my bro(_brother_) to hear my voice._ Sakura sighed; the last thing she wanted right now was hear Syaoran's deep baritone. Oh no, she couldn't handle that after that dream.

Syaoran's message came soon. _I 4got 2 ask, shud I pick u up tmrw?? _Sakura's eyebrows rose. Of course! Syaoran was taking her to school this week due to her injury! She had forgotten to tell him about having to go sooner to school the next day! Her meeting with the principal was scheduled to be at 7:30 the following morning, half an hour before the school officially started. Having had a leg injury, she hadn't been able to go for her basket ball practices that whole week. And hence, she had taken to go a bit later than usual and Syaoran didn't seem to mind that. But, it would have been an understatement to say that her coach had been displeased. But finally, he had to excuse her from practices for rest of the week in the end.

She hurriedly sent back a message. '_Sorry 4 not telling u sooner. I 4got earlier. Yep I need to go by 6:45 tmrw. Pls com by 6:30 bud… btw wat r u doing up so early??_

Syaoran's reply came after two minutes. _Woke up from a stupid dream.. n suddenly remembered abt this.. Anyway cya tmrw.. bbye._

Sakura rolled her eyes, placing the phone back on the table before. Well atleast now, she had gained her composure back. It was a good thing he had woken up from his 'stupid dream' whatsoever and had decided to message her. Or she would have masturbated, which she didn't want to. She believed in having self control over herself. What would a person be if he or she didn't even have a control on their own body? An animal of course, Sakura answered nodding. And masturbating was just equivalent to loosing self control.

She dropped back on to her bed and closed her eyes, sighing deeply. But sleep just wouldn't come… instead images of her dream flew into her mind again.

* * *

Sakura glared, as she regarded the enormous room, from one of the chairs lined around the table. The white walls seemed to be glowing in the lights giving out the impression of a newly painted room. It closely resembled a conference room, yet it was anything but that. Beyond the huge table the seats were set in a raised plat form and they rose up to form a semi circular gallery. Fewer than fifteen people occupied the indoor theater, near the conference table. The principle and the teacher's committee were yet to come. The teacher's committee consisted of the various heads of the department; who had to help the head students in dire conditions and for organizing the event if needed. But their involvement was more important in cooperating to the student's conditions and needs. The next two months they were expected to succumb to the students for the smooth running of the event.

It was already 7 and the teachers were yet to come. Sakura's dull expression turned to a full fledged glare as she regarded Syaoran and Eriol, drowned in a busy conversation across the room; both their chests gleaming with the badges attached to their front pockets. Syaoran's badge was a plain white tablet with shining bold and black letters reading 'Yuuretsu House Captain' ( Yuuretsu in Japanese mean Valor, bravery and courage. It is usually depicted with Lion and hence the house symbol is a Shishi which translates to lion.). Of course, she had forgotten that Syaoran had been elected the House captain for his house. And as it turned out his house excelled all the other houses. _Why!?_ She punched the table in question. Syaoran and Eriol looked up at her startled. But her hawk like gaze was fixed on Syaoran and her green eyes burned further more in anger, as she regarded his annoying smirk before he turned back to his conversation.

Sure she had woken up late that morning and sure did Syaoran wait for more than 15 minutes, honking continuously in irritation successfully waking up the neighbors. It was a wonder that Touya didn't kill him. Sakura sure did expect him to pound Syaoran, when he had stormed out of the house in frustration. But a few minutes later he had simply walked into the house, positively seething only to shout at her to get the 'bloody hell' out of the house soon. She had run out of the house, looking downright furious to be shouted at early in the morning, only to find the neighbor jabbering loudly to her father about the 'noise pollution' Syaoran was causing.

Hurriedly, she had jumped into the car, asked Syaoran to take off fast, but that only infuriated him more causing her to get yelled at again. And god, did he have a rather loud voice. Within two minutes he was driving down the road at top speed and they were screaming at each other at the top of their voices; only calming down when the school finally came into view. Sakura had gotten off at the gate and left him to park the car by himself; storming up the foot steps to the school at top speed (with her still wounded ankle).

Her frown turned into a scowl as her gaze swept to Eriol. He was smirking about something Syaoran was telling. Like Syaoran, Eriol's shirt was also pinned, but with two badges. The white tablet was similar to Syaoran's, except that it read 'Sports secretary'. The other badge was a gold plate in the shape of the school emblem, with the shining black words reading 'Student Council'. Sakura fingered her own similar badges, as she regarded Eriol with a disgusted look. That annoying ass! Why in the heavens name had they made _him_ one of the heads!?

It seemed to Sakura, that people from her class seemed to have occupied most of the student head positions than those from the other classes. She herself, was the cultural secretary, elected unanimously by the council, teacher heads and the principal (She prided the fact that her superiors and fellow students recognized her creativity). Syaoran was one of the 'House Captains' who were elected by the students and the head of the houses. (No wonder he was elected, he was the most popular student and not to mention talented in sports!) Well _damn him._ Hiiragizawa was the sports secretary and hence he was a council member too (when a person is head of the main activities, they become council members naturally. But then, not all council members need to be a head.), Miyu was a council member as well.

Sakura gazed at the black haired girl trying to gain the attention of the red haired boy who was jabbering away grinning at the blonde guy seated next to him. Sakura frowned, trying to recall the red head's name. Of course! Wasn't he Taro Li!?… Sakura frowned thoughtfully. Taro Li was a mix of Japanese and Chinese, whose mother, a pure breed Japanese woman married her Chinese college sweetheart. Hmm… So he was the guy Miyu was pinning for now… The other blonde guy, whose name Sakura recalled as Haku Dai, looked rather uncomfortable since Miyu kept shooting angry glares at him. Her gaze was clearly indicating him to get the hell away, but Taro didn't seem to want to let him off so easily.

The door opened abruptly with a bang. Miho stood there breathless, her eyes apprehensive for a mere second before turning back to normal. All the guys stared enchanted, as she strolled in smiling smugly. Her very walk had an attitude to it. A slight wiggle here and there, the soft sound of her heals, her outfit perfect, yet sensuous and figure hugging, the modest flip of her glossy red hair, the perfect tan for centuries to come, the beautifully manicured nails that brushed the strap of her perfect bag which matched her dress, ever so lightly as she held it on her slender shoulders gracefully. Even the girls had to watch. Sakura wondered how she could achieve that flawless existence so naturally.

Miho's smooth full cherry lips curled into a grin, as her bright honey colored gaze swept over her close friend. "Hey Miyu!" she waved at her, before settling down in between Eriol and Miyu. Finally Miyu seemed to have snapped out of her effort to gain Taro's attention. Even Taro snapped out of his rants and was currently staring at Miho open mouthed.

"Hey, Miho! Hmm.. Looking as beautiful as always I see…" Eriol said, grinning as he put a hand around Miho's shoulder.

"Eriol… Eriol… Thank you, you look as devastatingly handsome as always baby." She flirted back, winking at him. Sakura rolled her eyes… Wasn't this a daily routine? She wondered unenthusiastically. Atleast, they could change lines.

" Hmm.. Miho, you _are_ looking better than usual" Miyu noted curiously, before getting a mischievous glint in her eyes… "Are you hiding something babe? Oh come on! Out with it! You are looking all set for something special"

"That's because I am!" Miho squealed loudly, causing everyone to cringe. "I got in! I got in!"

"Got in what!?" Sakura asked loudly looking bewildered. Miho's bright gaze snapped to her face and her grin went wider. "Hey there Sakura chan! I got selected as a model for the 'Ecstacy!'".

"_Really!?" _All the girls in the vicinity screamed. "Wow that's awesome Miho!" Miyu had grabbed her friend into a tight hug. Before she knew it, Sakura found herself crushed into a group hug along with all the girls around. They released each other only when they were breathless. The boys around them were gaping at Miho.

"Wow! So soon we'll be seeing you in 'Fazion Week' magazines as well?" Taro asked, wide eyed. "Yes!" The girls squealed in unison. Miho was bright red and her eyes were even brighter. "You know what this means!?" Miyu said, looking at her friend in delight. "Party!" The girls squealed again and the boys all winced slightly.

But the laughter soon died down when Miho stopped smiling. "What is it Miho?"

"Sorry guys I can't have a party right now… Well mom and dad weren't exactly as enthusiastic about this. So I am planning to keep it low till they come into terms with it."

"Oh" Miyu groaned, looking disappointed as a few mournful grumbles followed the confession. They slowly settled back in their places.

"Anyway guys, I just dropped by to tell you this in case the teachers hadn't arrived yet. Well see you all in class!" Miho said, walking towards the door; the same graceful walk. "See ya!" They waved, staring after her.

"Hey Miho!" Sakura called out." Miho turned around swiftly, hair flying about her; before falling into place again. Sakura was positive the guys were all drooling. "Don't forget to train the cheer leading squad extra hard… we should win the cheering cup too this time!" She said aloud, grinning.

"Sure babe!" Miho winked before walking out. Sakura glanced at the clock over the door and scowled before turning away. It was already 7:15. It was just characteristic of the teachers to be so late. They would always insist on everyone to be early but they themselves were never ever on time. Yet! They had to arrive any time now! The principal would be arriving at half past seven irrespective of whether the teachers were here or not. And, it would indefinitely cost them suspension if they were late.

Sakura's gaze swept over the people across her, deep in her thoughts, but she snapped out of it instantly when she noticed the change in the way the boys were behaving. They were extraordinarily quiet and seemed to be still recovering from the effect Miho had on them. Miyu was frowning thoughtfully looking at Taro whose eyes were glazed. She is probably trying to work out a way to charm him; Sakura thought and gave a scowl when she noticed Eriol, Syaoran and the blonde with a similar expression. _Guys were just plain disgusting._

"Snap out of it!" she hissed across to them. They jerked out of their reverie instantly, looking startled. Miyu grinned amusedly at her. "Chill Sakura… Boys are very vulnerable after all. Poor things can't help it." She said, laughing out loud. Sakura broke into laughter as well.

The boys looked at them indignantly, before Eriol spoke out. "Hey! The thought of having one of your friends on the 'Fazion Week' is a proud thing after all! We are just thinking about the prospect of being the popular woman's 'friend'!" He said, indignantly.

Sakura studied his face. Sure he was looking serious, but she could make out a hint of amusement in his voice. Miyu snorted. "Yeah, like right!"

"You guys are just plain disgusting." Sakura sneered across to Eriol. But her gaze snapped to Syaoran an instant later only to find him glaring at her, looking irritated. Her stomach knotted and her eyes went a brighter shade of green. They were sure flames would erupt any moment from the emerald pools.

"God! Why are so worked up!?" Eriol asked, laughing, as the other guys joined in. Sakura's eyes went an even brighter green. Her fists clenched in an effort to resist the urge to pound them all.

"It's nothing Eriol, Madame is being her usual self. She grabs every opportunity to scream her head off." Syaoran said, grinning across to her. "Do you know, I am actually supposed to be angry at her but I guess I can let go of my anger faster than her."

"Shut up asshole!" Sakura hollered, jumping to her feet. They were all grinning at her, even Miyu! Sakura gave the brunette a look of betrayal.

"Well, whatever happened, you need to repeat it more often Syaoran! She's magnificent when she is angry." Eriol said laughing.

Sakura went red, but she was saved another embarrassment when the door opened and the HODs( Head of the department) pilled in to the theater, calling urgently for everyone to settle down.

"Students get to your places fast!" The head mistress called out, as rest of the HOD's settled in seats in far corner of the table. "The council president to the right of the head seat! Cultural secretary to the left! Miyu, could you please go fast and get Tomoyo Daidouji!? We need her for the costumes."

She directed everyone to their seats in order and by the time she finished, Miyu was back with Tomoyo; both looking breathless, a thin sheet of sweat glistening on their foreheads. Miyu took her place among the council members next to Eriol. Sakura waved at her friend enthusiastically but her expression turned solemn, when Eriol and Tomoyo flashed each other a grin. Her glance fell on Syaoran, and an ugly feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. He was red in the face as he gave Tomoyo a rather huge smile.

The door opened, and all of them jumped to their feet at once. Their attentions snapped to the Bulky middle aged man standing at the door with his hands clasped behind his back. Sakura felt the same feeling she always got when she looked at the Principal; a feeling of looking at an ancient ruler. He was stubby, short with a think mustache that curled up in the corners and crinkly eyes. He walked with an unmistakable imitation of an army officer, before taking his seat. The students settled down with less noise, staring at him expectantly.

"Good morning everyone. Let's make this fast and to the point. First of all I'd like to make it clear that we are going to win this year Cultural Festival's and the Sports Festival's 'Overall leading cups'. Last year was a bitter defeat for all of us. Not only in one, but both the festivals. A true shame. It is the fact and I hope you have all come to terms with it already. But this year, we have to win the cup and establish ourselves again as the top school.

Of course, though we'd worked hard last year, we had not been good enough. Your seniors, last year put an enormous effort, but as it turned out they were not good enough. I hope that sows you that it was not because of the incompetence of the last year student heads, but because the competition now is tougher. A year back we were the winners who had been leading for four consecutive years. But last year unfortunately turned out to be a bad luck.

But remember that you were all chosen because we teachers consider you all to have a great potential. Prove us right and win this cup!"

"Yes sir!" They chorused, fiercely.

"Good. The theme they have given this time is 'Change'. Usually, normal schools would do something related to the subject 'Change'. But _we_ must be different. Different in the sense, we must have creativity in our work. Instead of the usual monotonous way of presenting the programs, we have to present them with creativity.

Now I have a list of schedule for all of you. Make sure to have a copy of this." He said, waving a thick navy blue folder. The headmistress stood up immediately and scuffled around, passing the folders to all the students. Each of them glanced through their copies hurriedly. It was indeed a schedule for the following weeks. The principal spoke up again, "As you can see, the auditions will have happen for all the competitions, today at the various places indicated as per the schedule. The house captains," he glanced at the group opposite the council members. "You will all go to each of the classes and take down the names of the students from your house, interested in taking part in the cultural activities and make sure to get it across to them that they are expected to be in the provided places listed as per the schedule sheet.

You are all expected to conduct the auditions and select the talented people from your houses for the various competitions. You can assign assistants for the various auditions according to the categories, but make sure to supervise them. The auditions will start from today morning ten o'clock onwards. Conduct the auditions according to the schedule given in the provided files. You can look into the schedule for tomorrow and manage whatever work is mentioned."

Next he turned to Sakura. "Miss Kinomoto, you are responsible for the overall working of the cultural arrangements. Contact the hosting school and make the arrangements necessary. Make sure to be very friendly to them. I don't want a slightest misunderstanding, or that would make an impact on our participation. You are also expected to supervise all the programs taking place. Make lists and plans for the rehearsals. As it is indicated in the folder given to you, you are expected to conduct the rehearsals and make sure that all the programs are perfect before each of the rehearsals.

The first rehearsal will be judged by the Department Heads. The second rehearsal will be judged by the Head mistress. I will personally judge the third rehearsal for each of the programs. I want the programs to be clean and perfect, during each of the rehearsals. Make sure there are not the slightest mistakes in any of the programs that are performed. I want a report on all the activities by the end of each rehearsal from you. Nothing too elaborate, just a brief on the number of participants of each program, what role they are playing, the different activities, the music and instruments used. You also have the power to give ideas and points for the various activities to make them as creative and different as possible, like what song would be much suited for the occasion, what kind of additions would add mystery and difference to our programs. Can I get what I m trying to say Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura smiled, nodding furiously. Her eyes were already gleaming, as ideas started to swirl in her mind. The Principal beamed and turned to the teachers.

"The head mistress and the department heads are expected to submit a report to me about the rehearsals, the day following when it is conducted. I also want you to mark the items. Miss Kinomoto, you can take the help of the council members for anything necessary. Now, the council members are expected to help Miss Kinomoto to organize the whole functioning, since she'll need all the help she can get."

The principal then turned to the student council president. "Now, Mr. Jino, you are expected to make all the arrangements for the traveling and booking of the hostel rooms for the participants and the food expenses too. Talk with the Host school's representatives and get the booking and arrangements done. You are also expected to help Miss. Kinomoto in supervising the events and rehearsals. Make it as luxurious to our students as possible.

You are also expected to collect the money for the cultural festival from all the students in the various classes. Allot representatives for it. This you can manage by collecting the names for voluntary helping purposes from the students. Ask for the voluntary helpers and drag a few out if they are not willing. Put conditions like reduction in the number of attendance if they don't volunteer. Make sure at least five people from each class are booked for voluntary work. You'll need them for a lot of work."

"Especially for you, Miss. Kinomoto." he added, nodding towards her. "And now, about the costumes; Miss Daidouji we found your designs exquisite! Congratulations, this time you are given the responsibility of designing all the costumes for the various events. We have a tailoring agency booked for our school. If you provide the designs with the specifications, they'll get the dresses ready for the cause. We can hold the costume rehearsals after the third rehearsal."

"So, I hope you have all been made clear of your work. Any question?" He asked, looking around at all of them. "None? Good."

"I'll leave you all now, so you can plan and start on your works. Avoid misunderstandings, fights and what not. We need full cooperation remember that! Not only do you get to win the trophy, but you'll also be known as the golden team which retrieved the lost trophy back. It will look very impressive on your resume, remember that!"

Everyone nodded looking solemn.

"All the best students! Blessings!" Then the principal stood up and the students and teachers instantly got to their feet. They watched him go, a hundred thoughts running through their minds. When the door closed, they settled down in a hushed silence. The head mistress stood up at the head seat on the other end of the table and addressed them, as they looked on for further instructions.

"I know this is a lot of work. For the next four weeks the work load will be very pressurizing. But, I hope you all understand that with great pressure and expectations, come great aspirations and responsibilities. You need to learn to work under pressure. You are all fresh and ready to use your minds and ideas. You are a bright set and I am sure you are fully capable of achieving this goal. You can depend on us teachers for any help you what. We are always here for you. All the best. ". She then, flashed them an encouraging smile. The other teachers followed suit and bid them good luck, before everyone walked out of the theater.

The students all let out a whoosh of breath, as they slumped into their seats. "We are _expected to_ die before the end of this!" Eriol declared, looking demented.

The others gave a few awkward laughs before slumping down again. "I don't feel my brain!" The student council president, Matsuyama Jino moaned, before thumping his head on the table.

Tomoyo gave a small laugh before cutting through their frustrated thoughts. "Come on people, stop it. You are in a better position than Sakura! I can't hear her complaining! So what are you all doing here, sitting and complaining like this!? The arrangements haven't even started yet! You can't get depressed about it now!"

Their heads snapped up at Tomoyo's words and everyone stared down to the end to the table where Sakura was seated. Sure she looked a bit nervous but there was something in her eyes. They were shining whether from delight or anxiety, they didn't know.

"Sakura? What do you think?" Tomoyo asked, looking curiously at her friend. But Sakura's gaze was still unfocused and glazed.

Finally, after an eternity her head snapped to the others and a huge smile lit her face. "Come on people! We can do this!"

They could feel the tension dissipate from the table instantly. Sakura stood up. "Hey Miyu, could you please gather the entire junior heads and ask them to meet me here right now?"

Miyu smiled, nodding. She got up from her seat instantly and walked out.

With enthusiasm, they all set to work. The upcoming weeks were one of the most tedious days of all their lives. With basket ball practices early in the morning followed by the event organization, scheduling and practices including supervision, Sakura had a handful. The first day, Syaoran and the other house captains auditioned their house mates and by the evening Sakura had received the list of people from each house. She had to audition them all further with the help of the council members and short list the candidates to the acceptable number of people for each team. That took two days time and by the end of it Sakura had a report ready for her own reference. Next she had to organize the songs, drama and the dance themes with her input of creativity by having a discussion by the end of the day with all the house captains and council members.

Soon the songs, scripts and the dance music were all chosen and the practices started. They also needed to book one of the best dancers for training the dance troop. With in the week, the practices blew to a full extent and they were too busy with the schedule to think about anything else. Tomoyo attended each of the events to decide on the costume styling and the colors. During each student council meeting they had a thorough discussion on every aspect of the cultural events, making sure there were no loop holes.

Syaoran was even more helpful than the others. He even picked her up every morning and made sure to wait late in the evenings to drop her back home, though her ankle was long back to normal. When asked the reason, he firmly told her hat she was already under too much pressure and that this was the least he could do for his best friend. Sakura felt oddly flushed to see the depth of concern in his eyes. He gave a helping hand for all the supervisions. During the first rehearsal, he had personally supervised the practices when she was busy with a meeting with the HODs and the Principal.

That evening she had been so flushed and gratified by his help that before she could control herself, she had pulled him into a tight hug and kissed him on both the cheeks, before hurrying into the house, beet red.

Syaoran had stood there on her porch for what looked like an eternity, his eyes glazed in shock; a wild sensation coursing through his body, before he could gain the feeling on his legs again.

By two weeks the first rehearsal was over and they had gotten the stamp of approval from the HODs, who beaming with enthusiasm had declared that the team had done a very good job.

Happy and relieved, Sakura had even grinned at all the boys of the student council and had congratulated the teams and further encouraged them to keep up the good work.

By the end of the third week, the second rehearsal took place amid chaos and confusion, due to the irresponsibility of the voluntary helpers. They had not locked the store room properly the previous day and hence resulting in someone breaking the drums. Sakura had to endeavor an hour long lecture from the teachers and she in turn blasted the responsible people till some were reduced to tears. Later, when no one was around she had lamented into Syaoran's shirt for half an hour due to the mess. He had just awkwardly patted her on the head, very uncomfortable about the situation he had been put in because Tomoyo was still busy with the costume designing and that evening.

Yet, thankfully everything turned out to be fine on the day of second rehearsal except for a few mistakes here and there, which the headmistress was only too keen on pointing out. She had awarded them with such humiliating marks and had a personal discussion with Sakura, lecturing about the expectations everyone were having on them and about how they didn't seem to be working to their fullest for the cause. That evening Sakura ended up blasting the performers and the supervisors and made them practice continuously till they were all either too frustrated or on the verge of tears. The only event that seemed to be perfect in all their eyes was the western dance, which was trained and drilled by one of the top dance masters, booked mainly for the cause. Well, they hadn't paid him an expensive rate for nothing!

That evening Sakura was finally reduced to tears, frustrated and depressed. Syaoran had to calm her again. He had crooned soft and encouraging words in her ears, as he brushed his arm up and down her back with her flushed and tear stained face snuggled into his chest. Later, even as she thought back to the incident, chills ran down her spine and warmth pooled in her stomach, causing her grin in embarrassment.

Yet, what irked the most was when Syaoran brought up the 'Eriol topic'. He always kept repeating that Eriol had helped her with the supervision too, that Eriol had been concerned a lot about her and had asked if there was anything he could do. Syaoran had also questioned her on why she purposely kept evading Eriol's approaches, though she knew he was sincerely trying to help her. It was as if Syaoran wanted her and Eriol together and that only caused her further more depression. It didn't help her when she had complained to Tomoyo about Syaoran's insistence on Eriol's niceness since; she had also claimed that Eriol was a 'great guy'.

Within the end of the week, Tomoyo's designs were finalized and given for stitching. She had designed costumes for over twenty cultural events, never repeating a design more than once. Her talent didn't go unnoticed by anyone and she was greatly appreciated by all council members, student heads and the faculties. But she only modestly confessed that it was all due to 'Sakura chan' who had always modeled for her designs since childhood. Of course, Sakura denied any credit coming her way, since it was all Tomoyo's talent and nothing else.

The next week marked the start of the extravagant week of the 'cultural month'. It was the final week of preparations before the start of the 'Cultural Festival'. All students officially received an invitation from the host school- "Mogami educational Institution', decorated grandly in exotic designs enclosed with a list of events, the chief guest for the opening ceremony, the judges of various events and the schedule of the events conducted. The festival was for two days and the school with the maximum points won the 'Cultural Cup', given away by a celebrity. Apart from that, there were also the 'Runner up shield', 'The cheering cup' for the school for best cheering, 'Mr and Miss Mogami'- the celebrity sash given to the ones who have achieved the highest number of participation and wins, 'The Best Costumes', and also the individual cups, trophies and certificates for the winners of individual events. Apart from these main awards, there were also some fun awards, based on the votes of the student mass, like 'The Hot Boy and Hot Girl', 'Most Beautiful eyes', 'Hair' and 'The Best Dressing Sense'.

By Tuesday of the fourth week, they received the costumes and the whole day was spent for wearing the costumes and checking of tyhere were any errors or corrections needed. Sakura wrapped up the practices by Wednesday and conducted her own rehearsals with stage performances, to avoid any last minute mistakes. On Thursday, they had the third rehearsal, judged by the none other than the principal. All day long Sakura was pale, struck with nervous jitters and finally Syaoran and Tomoyo ended up buying her cool drinks, juices, ice water and what not. Thankfully everything went wonderfully well and the by the end of the day the principal was grinning and beaming like a child.

" Mr. Mujou!" He beamed at the dance master, who was the very reason for the perfection of the western dance. "I have no words of complement for you… you are absolutely mind blowing…." He went on like that for half an hour, not noticing the uncomfortable and irritated look on the dancer's flushed and embarrassed face. But when the principal turned to Sakura, he escaped away as quietly as possible, relieved.

"Oh and you Miss Kinomoto! Very good work indeed!" he bellowed, grinning proudly. "You have proved to be one of the best Cultural Secretaries ever. Now all we have to do is pray and hope that nothing goes wrong during the cultural festival. Of course nothing will. I am expecting us to win. Your concept and ideas are brilliant! I always knew we could count on you!"

Sakura, flushed with embarrassment, stuttered a small thank you, adding that it was nothing at all. "Oh don't be too modest Miss Kinomoto! You kids really are remarkable…" and the principal went on for another half an hour. Syaoran and the others, who all had a rough time controlling their laughter at her plight escaped, saying that they had to attend to the performers and announce some important pointers for the next day's grand rehearsal and watched her from afar commenting and laughing the whole time.

The grand rehearsal, on Friday took place at the open air theater (A raised stage outdoor), in which the performers had to participate in their stitched costumes and with the proper makeup, backgrounds and lightings. This time Sakura was not nervous. She had toiled with these people and brought them along to perfection. Yes, she could be confident. The whole rehearsal was a grand success, especially the western dance- a vision of gleaming colors, a fusion of grace and liquid movements that set fire to their pulse. And Tomoyo's exquisite designer costumes only increased its haunting effect.

That evening she dispersed everyone by three, as a compliment for all their hard work and relaxation. She gave them a few final words of encouragements and important pointers, before letting them off; but not before the process of careful cautioning of taking care of their dresses and in the case of the singers, their voices.

Only when everyone departed, did Sakura let herself fall on to the nearest chair and rest. Letting out a breath of exhaustion, she looked around at all the council members, relaxing after the tiresome long day.

"At last! Everything is over! Now I can think of relaxing…" Eriol said before grabbing the cold water bottle from the school helper and gobbling it down at top speed. Jino, the student council president, who was sweating from head to foot, had removed his shirt and glasses and was resting back in his cushioned chair, feet resting on the chair opposite, with his eyes closed.

He merely gave a grunt of approval, indicating that he had no energy to answer back. Sakura felt a surge of pity for the boys. Unlike her, who had stayed next to the principal all day long listening to his annoying talks, the boys had helped the voluntary helpers with physical work, like setting up the backdrop, the furniture, etc all day long.

Nina, one of the other House Captains; snorted, eying Jino. "You guys are so lucky. You can atleast take off your shirts. But we poor girls don't have the liberty to do so." She scoffed, before turning away. Miyu agreed skeptically and the boys burst into laughter. "Babes, you do have the liberty to take off your shirts. We really don't mind!" Eriol said, innocently. And they burst into laughter again. Sakura rolled her eyes, shooting disgusted looks towards Eriol. When he caught her look, he merely winked back. _That guy can never be nice!_ She scoffed.

Soon Tomoyo and Syaoran joined her and the three spent the hour talking and joking about anything and everything. Not long after, Eriol bounced towards them, asking gleefully what in heavens were they discussing in secrecy. Soon, everyone else joined them and they were all chatting and joking away, prancing about aimlessly and plainly having fun, celebrating the end of their tiresome schedules.

After a couple of hours, they were too tired to continue anymore and finally they decided to depart. "Don't call me up tomorrow! Anyone! I am going on a health leave for a day. You are free to bother me on Sunday!" Taro, one of the other House Captains shouted, before rushing out. His friend Haku followed him.

"That asshole was meaning _me _when he said that!" Miyu shouted, gritting her teeth in rage. "No he was not" Eriol cut in quickly. Only seven of them were left now.

"What's his problem?" She continued, distressed. "And why doesn't he understand that I have liked him for the past four months! What's wrong in me? Doesn't he approve of my attitude or something!? Don't tell me it's my looks! I know I look good!"

Eriol hurried towards her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Sakura could see his lips moving and knew he was speaking to her in low voices. Miyu, who seemed to have been on the verge of tears a few minutes ago, was grinning weekly.

"I told you he is a nice guy." Syaoran said, as they walked a few paces back. "No he is not. He is flirting with her too." Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"_Sakura." _Tomoyo and Syaoran groaned, together. Sakura gave them an appalled look. "What!? Cant you see-" Sakura stopped speaking abruptly, as loud music filled the air. Hurriedly taking out her cell she eyed the screen curiously. "Anita? Why is she…?" Sakura broke off her question taking the call hurriedly. The others stopped dead, and watched her as she pressed the phone to her ear. _Why was one of the instrumentalists contacting them? _

"Hi Anita, what is it." Sakura was asking, a frown marring her features. Others stared on, as her face turned white. "Oh my god!" she had enough time to whisper, before Syaoran grabbed the phone from her hand.

"Hello, Anita? Li here, what happened." Syaoran was asking, as everyone stared at him, anxiety building up. Tomoyo had gone to Sakura's aid, who had collapsed on the waiting bench in the corridor opposite the office, looking as though she was about to faint. Syaoran had turned pale too, and the others shouted out enquiring what was wrong.

"Alright, we'll all be there as soon as possible." He said, before looking up at them. "Li tell us what is wrong." Nina said, grounding her teeth in frustration.

"Guys, I think we need to visit the hospital." Syaoran said slowly, but continued quickly as everyone opened their mouths, a need for explanation on their frozen eyes. "No time to explain; just go to the Jinsei hospital as fast as you can. Have you all got a ride? Anyone without one can come in mine and Eriol's car." He said, before hurrying towards Sakura and taking her arm in a firm grip, pulling her to her feet.

" Sakura… Sakura…listen.." He shook her shoulder gently. She looked up at him with glazed eyes. "Don't worry. Anita told me that it wasn't a major accident, even so, June and Botan might still be able to sing and perform." He turned to Tomoyo. "Daiduji san?"

"I'll take care of her; she is my best friend Li." Tomoyo said, before turning to Sakura. "Come on Sakura, stop worrying." Syaoran nodded, before turning to everyone. Eriol who had hurried to Sakura and Tomoyo, was trying to calm her down too.

"Ok people lets leave as quickly as possible." He said, hurrying towards the door leading to the grounds.

They rushed to the hospital in a hurry, using the cars at hand. They had to wait for a few minutes in the lobby to find were the patients were and to convice them that this was too important, before being rushed off to the emergency ward. All along Sakura was praying for their health and for everything to become alright. They had arrived at the ward and Sakura stopped dead, containing her fear. She felt an unpleasant feeling settling in the pit of her stomach and her intuition was telling her something was not right.

She gulped, as the others hurried forward. Their gasps felt like stabs. She hurried through the door, pushing the others out of the way before coming to an abrupt halt.

Anita was standing next to one of the beds, staring at her in sadness. Sakura felt a wave of coldness wash over, as she regarded the room. It was filled with about eight people with various degrees of injuries; all bandaged and made to lie down; the screens were all open for tem to clearly see who were all lying in the ward. Not only was her lead singer and one of the instrumentalists were wounded, but so were all the main performers of the western dance.

Ami, one of dancers opened her eyes and burst into tears the moment she saw Sakura.

"We are so sorry Sakura chan… We..we thought we could celebrate our efforts before the festival and went for a drive in the highway next to the coast. Butan was driving. I don't know what happened but one of us went overboard and ended falling on him. You know it rained just an hour back, so I think he lost control and the car hit a hu..huge tree!" She was wailing now. A nurse hurried into the room and tried to get the girl to lie back, injecting a colorless liquid from a tiny bottle, muttering for them to leave.

But the girl continued. "Now all our efforts are gone down the drain!" She was wailing, as the nurse forced her to lie down. When she calmed down and closed her eyes again, the nurse hissed for them to get out, hurrying them all out.

Sakura watched in shocked silence, as her friends were all wheeled out of the emergency room one by one to a private room. She could hear the arrival of her injured friend's parents, distantly. She felt a firm grip on her shoulder through a hazy fog, but couldn't comprehend it. Nor did she look up to find out whom the hand belonged to. She was torn between pity, anger, fear, frustration and most of all a sense of desperation. Her nightmare had become real.

* * *

**AN:**

**Phew! That was 16 pages and I wrote the last half of it at a stretch! **Now I am bugged about telling sorry always and hence I made up with another long update!

Please review!! Very interesting things up ahead and I can guarantee that you are going to love the next chapter. Its going to be fast paced and filled with mush.. hehee.. but that will come to u only if u review!

And Sakura is horny TOO:P

So REVIEW!

**MizEvilBlossoms**: Its great that you are liking the chemistry! Thanks! Man your review always makes me so wild and happy! Yeah Eriol is a very interesting guy to know. And he will get even more interesting: D and the scene between the teachers, well I saw that a few people didn't like that but hey! It's great that you liked it!

Oh yeah… the dreams will give them a clue, but wait and see how :D. Thanks for the review! Do review again :)!!

**SPAngelz**: Sorry for embarrassing ya… but ya I am mean! I'll get meaner :P. Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**kenshinlover2002**: Thanks! Thank you for the review. Do review again:)

**kaipanthe**r: Sorry, I didn't know it was very gross. Sorry for grossing you out but then t just had to be there. It did add more fun to the chapter. Thanks for the review! Do review again:)

**friendlygurl**: Wow! A new reviewer! Thanks! I hope it is good enough. Thanks for the review! Do review again:)

**Cherry Blossom Klutz**: Heehee, like I said, Syaoran is very horny. But now you know Sakura has horny dreams too hehey. :P Thanks for the review! Do review again:)

**MizUnapprochable**: Wow! Another one person who found that scene funny. Well that was what I was aiming at, but then I guess it was a bit gross too. Great that you liked it! Thank you for the review! Do review again:)

**secret24**: Ya I finally updated again. Sorry for the long wait. That's why I gave a long chapter. Thank you for the review! Do review again:)

**Hiruto**: Sorry, sorry sorry:(…. Thank you for the review. Do review again:)

**Rebel Sk8er of CA**: Thanks! Thank you for the review! Do review again:)

**Yusari**: Thanks! Please don't cry.. heyhey I updated finally. I had a lot of work load in college. What to do!? Anyways, thank you for the review! Do review again:)

**whateverr**: Thanks! I can guarantee very interesting stuff ahead! Thank you for the review! Do review again:)

**NabiLa**: Thanks! That's so sweet of you! It will get even more interesting! Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**Courtney**: ThanksThere is more to come!!Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**Snowyjay-chan**: Thanks! Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**champagne-x**: OH! THANKS A LOT TO YOU!_ Man I loved it, the way you reviewed each chapter!! _That was so sweet of you! I can guarantee interesting things ahead. And woah! You saw you teachers too!? Well well well.. now I have some real incident in my story heehee! Thanks! Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**Triple Amus**: Thank you! Hope this chapter was good too! More action packed isn't it? Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**faytmariaxxx** : Yaaaeee!! Another one who has put some thought into this fic!! Thanks a lot for the suggestion! But then my story goes a bit different, (with lot of mush in future.) I liked yours anyway, but I think it'll be nice to give you all something unknown to look forward to! About Eriol getting Sakura… hmm we'll just have to wait and see don't we:D Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**MysticSilverHawk**: Yeah, as a matter of fact SOMETHING is going on between Syaoran & Sakura, Eriol & Tomoyo and I can assure you that it is what you are expecting. :P Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**Eslya**: Thanks! Wow that's a great complement. Thanks a lot! Hope I live up to it! Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

**-ur-hearts-desire-** : Yep! Updated! Hey, are you an Indian, girl:D great!! Thanks a lot for the review! Do review again:)

Now I tried, and I just decided that personal replies are not for me. Sigh! I am such a lazy bum!


	12. Rudiments

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. This story is mine and a few other characters such as Jeff Conrad, Sam Conrad, Miyu, Miho and Yumi are all mine.

Summary:

What happens when you try to set your best friend up with the girl you are going to fall in love with? Well, what happens is this…(Lemon juice is provided later for refreshment! He he ) wink! There are some serious lemons in this fiction. You've been warned.

And, finally thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

RUDIMENTS

Miyu was pacing about, an angry frown marring her features. Her head was obviously filled with a fog of thoughts, which at the moment could probably do nothing to help their situation. It was true, nothing could be done now. It was too late for mending anything or satisfying their minds with what they had, still left. The dance couldn't possibly good enough to watch, even though the sequence of steps followed by the two dozen extras was just as good. It would look unfinished, unfurnished and the lack of the bright multicolored colored costumes and the finishing steps of the main dancers could seriously cause damages. And, the western music, she didn't even want to think of it. It was a disaster which had nothing to give a second thought about. With the lead singer and guitarist, the keyboardist and the chorus all gone, it was as good as an empty stage. Even though the drummer was selected the best during the previous year's cultural festival and had an individual presentation as a part of the six minute presentation of the western song on stage, it was still very much a disaster.

Tomoyo was sitting desolately across the indoor theater, gazing out at the dark foot ball ground. The tiny distant lights of the school ground, danced in her dark glazy eyes, but it was apparent that she wasn't really looking at the twinkling lights. She was in her own different world, a world full of confused and desperate thoughts. A few feet away, Syaoran was hoisted against the presentation wall, one arm slung sluggishly around Sakura's shoulder, as he studied the events schedule from the huge decorative folder. His frown and the darkness of his eyes reflected his concentration and his expression screamed out that he was fully into the contents of the folder and he was probably not even aware of the surroundings.

In the beginning of the day, Sakura would have been more than delighted to read through the folder too. But now, it irritated her, taunted her and mocked her. A sense of disgust was raising and the weight in her throat grew heavier and heavier. The bitter taste was back and before she realized it, her reddish swollen eyes filled up with tears again. Pushing herself away from her friend, she walked across the huge wooden platform and settled down on the edge, clutching her head in her hands, her fingers woven roguishly through her hair.

Nina was in the worst condition and it did little to help the situation. Her sniffles echoed around the hall, which only aggravated their already miserable moods. Yet, no one bothered to approach her and give words of endearment. Words wouldn't mend anything for them. It would correct the mistakes; it wouldn't heal their friends who were more needed now than ever, words wouldn't even mend their injured ego, self respect or broken enthusiasm.

Slowly snapping out of her endless torture of thoughts, Tomoyo sighed, looking away from the closed window. Rubbing her palm up and down her arms, she felt the shivers pass through her body. The air conditioner was a little too high, or was it the empty coldness they were feeling inside? She didn't know.

"Can we switch off the AC?" She asked out. It came out throaty and thick. She cleared her throat and swallowed, looking around at the people in the theater. All were wearing a demure look on their faces. Nina was the only one who even gave a reaction. She regarded Tomoyo with teary eyes, before swallowing and looking away.

Before Tomoyo could say anything else though, the door opened lightly and in came a relaxed looking Eriol and a pensive looking Jino. Their heads snapped to the new comers. Seeing that it was only Eriol, Sakura turned back to staring at the floor.

One look at them, Eriol stopped dead with raised eye brows. "Did someone die?" he enquired, seriously.

They didn't know whether to laugh or glare, but they remained silent nevertheless. Jino walked across the stage and settled down next to Tomoyo, still looking pensive. "Because," Eriol went on, "when I asked you guys to come here and wait for me, I didn't mean for you all to sit and wail."

Nina's sniffles stopped abruptly and she turned to Eriol, her reddish eyes narrowed. Tomoyo frowned at him thoughtfully and Sakura, who had been ignoring him all along, scoffed before giving a sarcastic laugh. "Well well, did you hear that? Great Eriol has been expecting things from us. Tell us Mr. Brain, what ridiculous stuff have you got in your mind now?" She asked, finally turning to regard him with a rather nasty look.

Eriol's eyebrows rose, as he gazed at her. "Heavens you shouldn't go around looking at people like that. You look like a devil you know. Seriously, Kinomoto. And for once you could stop being so stuck up and try listening to the 'other lesser mortals'."

The others looked at him in silent shock. Sakura, who looked shaken for a second, gave another grunt of irritation, before turning away. "Fuck off" She whispered.

"Yeah right, I wouldn't mind getting the fuck away from here. But my friends here have had a hard time too. Not only you my highness, have suffered. They have been helping you and have been running around working hard over this, so don't think you are the only one at loss. I am here to help them. If you are not ok with it, you might as well head to a corner of the room and brood with self pity."

"Excuse me!" Sakura had jumped to her feet. "Do you have any idea what pressure I have been put through all this-"

"And do you have any idea what hell _you_ had been putting the others through!" Eriol shouted back, eyes flashing.

"That's a part of their duty! Are you stupid or something? I never forced anything on them. They were supposed to help me with this thing and I told them what to do. You think you can organize such a big thing without being a bit bossy?"

Tomoyo jumped from her position next to the window and rushed towards them. Syaoran, who had strolled down the stage looking alarmed, interrupted them angrily.

"That's enough Sakura." He snapped, before turning to Eriol. "Eriol, stop shouting things you don't mean. What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"Exactly! Eriol, what's wrong with you?" Nina enquired, getting to her feet too.

"Calm down." Tomoyo whispered, touching his arm briefly looking concerned. "I've never seen you like this before…"

Eriol looked around at the others grinning embarrassedly. "Alright sorry guys" he said, raising his hands in surrender. "I guess this is taking a toll on me too."

Syaoran stared at Eriol seriously, as the others sighed getting back to their places. Eriol caught his look and winked, before settling on one of the gallery seats close to the stage.

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, as he grabbed the schedule back from the table he had roughly thrown it on before. When he glanced back at Eriol in contemplation, he found him frowning darkly at Sakura, who was staring out of the window seriously.

Shaking his head, he settled at the edge of the stage, opposite to Eriol.

"Alright Eriol, shoot." He said, grabbing everyone's attention back. "So, what were you about to tell us?"

Eriol nodded, getting up from his place. "Alright, listen everyone; we all know that we can't tell the faculties what happened here. Yes, though they have the right to know, we can't tell them. Firstly, it's our mistake for not having substitutes. Secondly, we are the ones who are organizing and doing this whole cultural fest and it's meant to be our problem. Thirdly, I think if we could work on this idea we could save the show without much hassle. Because, even if we tell the heads it's not going to make any difference whatsoever. It will only gain us some pity and disappointment. Now we don't really want that do we?"

Everyone nodded, contemplating it. "So where are you getting to?" Tomoyo asked, frowning thoughtfully.

"We can save the show." Eriol said, looking at her. "If we can fill the places of the missing people…" Sakura looked at him sharply, while the others stared at him with raised brows. "…with ourselves." He said, looking at everyone, gauging their reactions.

Nina and Sakura burst into laughter and Tomoyo gave a hopeless sigh, looking away. Miyu was staring at him weirdly, while Syaoran looked up at his friend, frowning inquisitively.

"I knew it. I knew it would be something extremely stupid and crazy." Sakura said, shaking her head hopelessly.

Jino, who was looking around at all of them with annoyed expression, turned to Eriol angrily. "I told you didn't I Eriol? Told you these people wouldn't even consider it. They are too soft and narrow minded to consider something as good as this. Too chickened to try something new. They just want to remain in the flow, the same cliché way of going about things."

"Yeah, like right." Nina said, sarcastically. "Doing crazy is not what we want right now. We don't want this to become worse do we? No sir, thank you very much."

"It's not that simple you know." Sakura said, turning to them with a frown. "Have you seen the western dance? Only professionals can dance like that. The floor movements and all, you can never even dream of doing those. And we are not even an inch near to do stuff like that and what makes you think we can achieve that in what, one day?" She said, throwing her hands up, an incredulous look on her face.

Eriol frowned thoughtfully. "Sure you wouldn't be a dancer. But you are good at certain things. I know all of you are very good at certain things." He said looking around at all of them. "Why don't you put all of that into use?".

They looked at him in confusion. What could they possibly do? Sure they were all good at something, but what use could that be in a dance?

Syaoran, who had been silent all along, looked at Eriol sharply. His face had broken out into a smile. "I can understand what you mean Eriol! It _is_ a great idea man! Maybe we can get this to work!"

Everyone looked at him bewilderment. "Huh what just happened? Could you explain?" Miyu asked.

"Listen guys." Syaoran said, "All of us here are good at something or the other aren't we. Like for example, Tomoyo here is really good at singing. There are so many people we know who have amazing talents. Meilin is the best martial artist in the girls. Since the whole western dance is the girls' team this time you can make use of her! Show your talents to the audience! That is quiet different and something that can be done in half a day's preparation!"

Miyu looked at Eriol in amazement, while he grinned back. "That is an awesome idea guys!" Tomoyo said looking around at all of them wide eyed. Nina affirmed chuckling in relief.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, looking at her frowning friend curiously. Sakura looked up smiling brightly. "Ofcourse! But let's change the idea slightly to suit our specifications. The various heads can be the leads. For example, Miho is captain of cheer leading team and the model. She can do a ramp walk down the stage and we can have an announcement sort of a thing in the back ground announcing that she is the cheerleading captain and what are her talents and all. Then we can have Meilin do the martial art sequence, announcing she is a black belt holder in karate and what not. But all this has to synchronize with the dance movements and the music-"

"-Exactly! Guys this might actually work out pretty well!" Jino said, beaming at them all. "Now you guys realize it!" Eriol sighed, setting back on to his seat.

"Great idea Eriol!" Tomoyo exclaimed, beaming at him. "Yeah, I know, I know. That's me" He boasted, winking at them.

Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling slightly but it turned into a frown almost instantly. "Alright. But, what about the western music?"

Eriol chuckled. "Oh come on, if I had an idea for the western dance, then do you think I wouldn't have one for the music too?"

"Ok, so what about the western music? Tell us, what you have in mind for that?" Nina said.

"Well its nothing much. I know I told I wouldn't be doing any numbers for the school. And, yeah that seemed selfish but hey, my area is sports in school. Piano is my hobby. Well, I guess I'll do it this time." He said, matter-of-factly.

"Ok," Sakura said, irritated. "You are so full of yourself, but that's beside the point. What about the singer?"

Eriol looked at her in amazement. "Excuse me? Did you just ask who the singer will be?" He said, before shooting a look of surprise at Syaoran. "Oh no," Syaoran groaned. "Eriol…"

"I am surprised at you Shaan, You didn't tell your close friend?"

"Tell what?" Sakura asked confusedly. Eriol stared at her, before bursting into laughter. "You really don't know? Well, well… our Shaan dear boy is a singer."

"_What?"_

They were all gaping at Syaoran, who was slightly red in the face. "You are a singer?" Sakura bellowed.

"Guys, it's nothing really. I started learning guitar just 2 months back. So I am not really good." Syaoran said, raising her hands apprehensively.

"Well that's true, but he can sing. He has a great voice, trust me." Eriol said, matter-of-factly.

"But…but… that's just awesome!" Sakura said, wide eyed. "Why didn't you tell me! Oh well… leave that. The thing is, we have everything planned out now."

"Guys, once again, I need all of your help." She said, walking to the center of the stage, to make sure she got everyone's attention. "Miyu, could you please call up Miho and ask her to go to Tomoyo's house immediately?" Miyu nodded, whipping out her cell phone.

"I'll ask Meilin to do the same. Syaoran said, walking out of the room, taking his cell phone out.

"Yeah," Sakura called out to him, before turning to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, call up our friends and ask Chiharu, Noako and Rika to come to your house. You don't have a problem in meeting up at your place right? Because your house is huge enough and we can all practice there without interruptions."

"What problem? Stop speaking rubbish." Tomoyo snapped, sarcastically before whipping out her own cell phone, grinning. Sakura chuckled before beckoning Eriol, Nina and Jino towards her.

They squatted on the stage in a circle. "Alright, first lets decide for you guys." She told Eriol and Jino. "What all songs does Syaoran know to play and sing?"

"Oh no, Shaan has been learning for only two months now. So he is still mastering it. But yeah, he can play and sing if the song is of the basic chords." Eriol said.

Sakura frowned. "Hiiragizawa,… how good is he?" Eriol sighed, "Look, he knows the basics, the chords, beats, everything. He can even sing and play, but only a few songs. He still needs to master it." Sakura frowned. "Alright what songs, does he know?"

"Hmm.. Why don't you ask him? Here he comes." Eriol said, beckoning at Syaoran, who had just waked in along with Miyu. Both of them settled down in the circle and Sakura told him the situation.

"Songs related to 'change'… hmm how about 'Summer of 69' … It was the song they were about to play actually right?." Syaoran suggested.

"Can you play that song that well? If you can't play it exactly like that then there is no use. Because that song is mainly guitar isn't it? And that too it's electric guitar." Sakura said frowning thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah," Syaoran said, scowling. "And there is no time, so it's got to be a simple song with not much of guitar music in it. But I've always wanted to do that song!"

"Shaan, we can do all that after we start the band." Eriol said, rolling his eyes. "You guys are going to start a band?" Sakura asked. "Well yeah." Syaoran said, "We are thinking about all male and one female to give a metallic effect to our band. 'Clueless' is the name. We have already thought of it. We still need the female singer though, well let's see…"

"Hmm… what about Tomoyo? She has a great voice!" Sakura exclaimed, enthusiastically. "Woah there!" Eriol said, "Calm down… you think I haven't asked here. She apparently is more into the girly kind of thing rather than metal."

"Oh yeah," Sakura said, her smile mellowing down. "She prefers pop to rock."

"Anyway, back to the topic. Simple one…" Syaoran frowned in contemplation.

"Hey I know!" Nina said, "How about 'Last Christmas'?"

"You mean the one by George Michael?" Eriol asked frowning. "Hey we play Rock!" Syaoran said. "And it's way too soft for me."

"Ok ok, how about Careless Whispers?" Jino suggested.

"No too soft." Sakura intertwined. "Even the drummer likes Rock. But we can't do complete rock. Soft rock would do the best."

"How about Bon Jovi's 'Always'?" Syaoran said. "No, someone else is doing it…" Eriol said hurriedly. "How do you know that? We can't know till it is performed!" Sakura said in surprise.

"I have connections you know." Eriol replied, chuckling. As Sakura and the others gaped on, he went on, "How about 'It's my life'?"

"They have already played it." Sakura said. "Last year someone played it remember?"

"Damn." Jino cursed, frowning in concentration.

"Hey!" Sakura screamed suddenly, startling everyone. "Stop screaming" Eriol said, looking annoyed. Sakura frowned at him before continuing, "How could I have forgotten? I have the perfect song! It suits the situation and it has fewer guitars too!"

"Syaoran, do 'Wind of Change'!" she said, grinning excitedly.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "That, has fewer guitar?" he asked incredulously. "Oh come on! The live acoustic has less guitar and more piano and drums! And in only one place do we need guitar!" Sakura said.

"Yes Syaoran, I think that is the best song we can do. It _is_ perfect!" Eriol said, beaming at him. Tomoyo who had joined at them also affirmed the decision along with others. Syaoran stared at all of them before laughing out. "Alright guys, I'll learn it, don't worry! I like the song too!"

"Good," Tomoyo said, "now let's leave. Everyone is bound to arrive soon and it would be better if we get there before them."

As they filled out to the grounds and started walking towards the parking lot, Sakura hurried towards Syaoran. "Hey, are you really fine with the song?"

Syaoran looked at her and smiled. "Yes, I am. Though, I have never done that song before, I guess I will give it a shot. Now that you mention it, I do like the song very much."

"I love that song." She said, beaming. "It's such a sad song and yet so meaningful!"

They walked on quietly, listening to Eriol's loud jokes and chuckling along with the others occasionally.

"By the way, when did Eriol start calling You Shaan?"

Syaoran looked at her in surprise. "You mean you have never noticed it before? He has been calling me that for the past month. Ofcourse not always, but sometimes he calls me that. Well that's my new nick name given by him ofcourse. But atleast, I like this one. It sounds better than the last, anyway." Syaoran said shrugging.

"Hmm.. so it goes like this hey… Syaoran.. Syao..Syaon? Short form of Syaoran, Syaon?"

"It's not Shoun! It goes more like the English name Sean… I like it, I feel like James Bond, Sean Connery." He replied, grinning.

"Oooh, okay ok, stop feeling so much." Sakura snapped sarcastically. "I feel like puking. What an insult to Sean Connery."

"No more like, what a compliment to him." Syaoran replied, smirking. "Yeah, like right." she said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"So, tell me, what was your nick name before this?"

"Oh no, I am not going there, you are not going to let me live it down then." He said, before walking ahead faster.

"Hey! You can't escape. You are going to tell me!"

Syaoran had walked ahead next to Eriol. "Hey come on! What's the big deal? Just tell me! I won't tease you." Sakura said, hurriedly catching up.

They were near the car parking lot now. "Tell you what?" Eriol asked, curiously.

"What was the last nick name you used to call Syaoran with?" Sakura asked him. "Oh no, Eriol shut up, or I'll tell everyone all your dirty secrets." Syaoran said, glaring at his friend.

"Shaan, stop being such an ass." Sakura said, getting surprised looks from everyone. "What? That nick name is cool!" she said. "Oh well thank you." Eriol said, grinning. "I wonder why I am going on getting compliments from everyone." He said, matter-of-factly. "Whatever." Sakura muttered, before looking at him sharply. "So tell me, what was his nick name?"

"Hey if you go around looking like that at me, then I am not going to tell." Eriol said, shooting her mock crossed looks.

"Oh god, stop acting like a kid and tell me!" Sakura said, opening Syaoran's car door, annoyed. "Eriol I warned you!" Syaoran shouted, from the driver's seat and Sakura hit his had, glaring at him.

"Sorry Sara-baby, I can't tell you, or he might just hurt my pride. See you all!" Eriol called out, before reversing his car. "And, Syaoran I don't think there is any harm in saying the first nick name. You told me not to tell only the last one. It used to be 'Ranny' back in 4th grade."

A second's silence followed the statement and Eriol drove off in his car grinning before everyone burst out into laughter. Sakura stared at the shocked Syaoran, shaking with laughter. "Ooh.. My god! Ranny? Syao..ran… Ranny!" She was screaming with laughter. "Ranny… granny…It sounds like granny!" she was shaking hard with laughter and Syaoran could see tears forming in her eyes. He glared at her murderously before realizing that everyone else was laughing too.

"Damn you Eriol! I am going to get you for this asshole!" He whined grumpily and drove away before anyone could tell anything. Their voices still echoed in his head, as he drove out of the school.

They were driving towards Tomoyo's manor now. Sakura giggled shooting looks at him occasionally, which annoyed Syaoran to a great extent. "Cut that out will ya? By the way, you want to know what Eriol's cousin calls him by?" Syaoran said, grinning wickedly. "Yeah yeah! Tell me tell me!" Sakura said, jumping up.

"Oh well, I call him that sometimes too. Only, he would kill me if I do that in front of everyone else. Hmm.. Now it doesn't sound like a bad idea. We will be square then. He told the others my stupid nick name before and I'll tell them his."

"So what's his nick name?"

"I'll tell you only if you promise to tell the others right after we arrive at Tomoyo's place." Syaoran said, grinning maliciously.

"Yeah yeah, I will." Sakura said impatiently.

"Etti" Syaoran said. "What?" Sakura asked.

"Etti," Syaoran repeated. "Etti sweetie"

Sakura dissolved into giggles again. Syaoran grinned. "Yeah,"

"Etti! Etti, Yeti… It sounds like yeti! Abominable snowman! Ha ha ha…"

"Yeah tell it to everyone." Syaoran said. "Are you kidding me? I am going to call him abominable snowman, here afterwards!" Sakura replied.

They reached Tomoyo's house before the others arrived and true to her words, Sakura announced grandly to everybody, Eriol's infamous name much to his annoyance and others amusement. Now everyone was calling him abominable snowman. A few minutes later, they got back to work after Eriol grinning along embarrassedly, reminded them of it. They made sure to call up home and inform the situation in their house, so that they could all spend the night in Tomoyo's house. The boys decided to take the guest house to sleep in instead (If at all they were going to), which was located adjacent to the manor, in order to avoid any false doubts in Tomoyo's in-mates minds. Tomoyo also had to call up her mother and ask for permission, since she was out of town on business. The others arrived sooner than they thought and they decided to make plans on how they were going to go about the preparation. They also needed a few hours of sleep, since all of them very extremely tired. But sleep was the last thing in their minds now. They had preparations to do. They didn't bother to disturb the other heads of the houses, who had left early, since it wasn't going to do them any good either.

And so they started off, with Sakura explaining all of them what to do. The girls, who were going to work on the western dance, were all huddled in Tomoyo's room. They had cleared up a large area for the cause, and as time passed Tomoyo's neat room was turning into something that resembled a Pig-sty, with various degrees of junk food thrown about. Chiharu and Rika had joined the boys as soon as they arrived, along with the drummer Sharan. They were meant for the 'backing up', as Eriol put it.

Sakura stood in front of the huge bed, where all of the others were perched. "Alright, now that we have the basic plan put out, I'll tell you the order and the way we are going to synchronize our movements with the song and the dancers, without interfering with their steps. Remember that they are all going to dance the same way they had practiced before. Since we are taking the roles of the leads, it would look bad if they were to get confused as to what to do next."

"Don't worry Sakura chan," Noako said, "We are going to do great."

"Yeah," Sakura replied. "I believe in you all."

"Ok, now. First comes Miho, followed by Noako… hmm then comes Meilin, followed by Nina,… then it's Tomoyo, clear?"

"Still Sakura, we'll need one more person. Or it'll be incomplete." Noako said, scanning the chart in which Sakura had drawing a rough diagram of their positions.

"What about you Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "You are the main person! The cultural secretary. Where will you come in?"

"Yeah, you are the creator. You are known for your creativity." Meilin affirmed.

"And we are like subordinates; we follow your orders during the cultural fest! That's it! You are the master, the creator and the main person to finish up the dance!" Noako said, excitedly. "You can give us a grand finish girl."

"That's right." Miho affirmed.

Sakura laughed embarrassedly. "Thanks guys. Anyway, lets get down to business. We have a lot to do. And ya… before that," Sakura said, glancing at Tomoyo. "We need your design book Tomoyo. We can't wear the same costume as what we had prepared for the leads. We are in need of multicolored, and not to mention appropriate costumes."

"Don't you worry! I have the perfect ones." Tomoyo said, jumping up from her perch before hurrying off to the cupboard in the corner.

"We need to ask the boys about the costumes they need too. And yeah, it's high time we know what they are up to." Sakura said.

"Use the intercom next to the bed!" Tomoyo called out. "The number is given there."

Noako grabbed the receiver, scanning through the list on the phone before punching in digits. Sakura sighed, glancing at her watch. It was eleven already. Her eyes were burning and her body felt sore. If only she could rest for a little while. She looked up to find Miyu and Nina looking equally tired. Miyu was already falling asleep.

"Sakura, do you have any idea how tired you look? And yeah you two too." Miho said, looking at all of them dully. "You guys sleep for sometime. We'll get up early tomorrow and start off with the practice. Otherwise you won't have any stamina to practice."

"Oh thank god," Miyu sighed before falling on to the bed, curling up her legs to get comfortable. Nina followed suit. "Sakura?" Noako called.

Sakura looked at her to find her stretching out the receiver to her. "Want to talk to Syaoran? He wants to know how the practice is going on." Sakura grabbed the phone from her and settled down on the bed next to Miho. She was giggling about something Meilin was telling her.

"Hi Sara. Or should I say Sara-baby?" Came the amused voice.

Sakura groaned. "Not you too! Is that Eriol's new nick name for me?"

"You bet." Syaoran said, "Anyway we are deciding on the same costume the guys were supposed to wear. That westernized glittery costume, it looked good."

"Ok, how is your practice coming along?" Sakura asked, pressing her finger to her other hear. The boys were all screaming something and laughing and Syaoran had to shout over the noise.

"Hey you assholes, stop screaming will ya?" Sakura heard him shout over his shoulder.

"Oooh you want privacy with your dear dear friend whom you haven't talked with for the past three hours? Poor thing" some one shouted and the others dissolved into laughter.

"It's ok Shaan, go have some privacy with her. Ask her to come out and you can have 'private' talks with her."

"If Eriol had been here, he would have killed these people." Syaoran muttered, before returning to the phone.

"She is my friend you ass. What's wrong with you people?" He shouted. "Anyway Sakura," He spoke into the phone again. "Don't mind these idiots."

"Yeah ok no problem. Why, where did Eriol go?" Sakura muttered slightly red in the face.

"Oh you heard what I said… he is out attending a call from his cousin."

"Hmm…have you guys started practicing yet?" Sakura asked, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Nope, we need the instruments you dumbo. We'll start tomorrow. Meanwhile, I am learning the song and we are deciding over the key. But I think it will be the same one as in the song."

"Ok, anyway, you guys take care, all the best. And yeah, send Chiharu and Rika, when they feel tired."

"Ofcourse, we are not going to keep them here. Anyway, see ya later."

"Yeah bye."

Sakura replaced the phone and looked up to find Tomoyo, Miho and Meilin looking through Tomoyo's design books and giggling over something. "Oye guys, the boys are going to wear the same costumes it seems. When are we starting the practice?"

"Sakura it's ok. We can start tomorrow and still master it. Why do you worry so much?" Miho asked, frowning at her.

"Yeah ok ok. I am just asking."

"Message Syaoran and ask them all to send their measurements to me now. If they don't know it, the ask them to come here now." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded extracting her cell from her pocket and punching in the text before sending it off to Syaoran.

"Hmm… Anyway come on over here, let's decide on the costume." Meilin called.

They cleared a small place and kept the books down. "Ok, first we need a dark angle costume for Miho." Tomoyo said, grabbing one of the books and scanning the index she had written with a blue glitter pen.

"Tomoyo, how are we going to get ten costumes by tomorrow?" Sakura asked. "The school contract we put with that company is over remember? And what are Chiharu and Rika going to wear if they are going to sing along with Syaoran as a 'back up' or whatever they meant."

"Ofcourse Sakura," Tomoyo replied, not taking her eyes off the book. "But then we still have my mom's influence don't we? This is when we use it. She knows this another tailoring company people. I've asked her to talk to them and she guaranteed us the costumes by tomorrow. Don't worry. And Chiharu and Rika will wear the same kind of costume as them, only the sizes will change."

"Which one Tomoyo?" Miho asked, frowning. "Oh it's actually this modeling agency. They are pretty famous. I think you'll know them Miho. They are called 'Ecstacy'. It's their tailoring unit."

"_What?_" The girls screamed, waking Nina and Miyu up. "Why are you guys screaming?" Miyu asked irritated, but no one paid attention to her. Nina went back to sleep after glaring at them tiredly.

"Yeah…"Tomoyo said looking at them weirdly. "Tomoyo!" Miho breathed. "I've been hired by them!"

"What?" Tomoyo bellowed, wide eyed. "Wow! Do you know what this means? You might actually be modeling my clothes in future!"

"Your clothes?" Miyu exclaimed, catching up with them. "yeah," Tomoyo said, grinning. "Mom said if they like my designs then I might just be taken in as an intern. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway."

"Wow! Awesome, Tomoyo!" Sakura said, grinning. The others agreed equally enthusiastic. "Man, so many things are happening today."

"Yeah, we all need a nice treat after the _culturals_ are over. Lets all go out for a day and chill to celebrate." Tomoyo said, lying back on the bed, holding the book in front of her.

Syaoran's message came after half an hour minutes. Thankfully they knew their sizes and with Syaoran's insistence, Sakura showed them only to Tomoyo, while all the girls were jumping up and down to grab the cell from her hand and have a look at the message. Even Nina had woken up. Sakura wondered if she could black mail him with the sizes. Hmm… Maybe it would be fun to tell everyone… But in the end she decided he had undergone enough embarrassment for the day. Chiharu called up Tomoyo and told her Rika's and her sizes in private.

"Hey look at this one." Tomoyo sat up, holding out a page from the book. "Dark angel" she said. It was a black costume, with silver glittery decoration for the border. The border was thick, with snake like decoration at the edge of the clothing. It was a two piece with jet-black, body hugging, full length clothing inside and a translucent cloth which had to be tied over it. The outer translucent cloth was decorated with light silver stars which formed hints of shine on it and the thick border complemented it.

"Tomoyo, this border…it's so different." Sakura said, frowning thoughtfully at it.

"Yeah," Tomoyo said, running her finger along the design. "I got the idea from the Indian sari. They have a thick border in the edge. I thought doing it in silver for the outer tie-up cloth will top it off. The snake decoration enhances the 'dark angel' effect."

"Awesome!" Miho gasped. "Tomoyo, I am sure you'll get into 'Ecstasy'. I am looking forward to wearing your designs babe."

"Yeah." Miyu said. "Tomoyo, I am getting my birthday dress stitched in your design."

"Oh but why didn't you guys tell me before? I would have done this for you earlier. Sakura has always been wearing my designs for her birthday clothes."

"Really? How come I have never seen them?" Miho said.

"Because you guys didn't get the chance to see them before did you? I'll show you all those dresses I've had since 4th grade. They fill up a whole side of my ward robe." Sakura said, grinning.

"Wow! Since fourth grade…" Miyu muttered, looking back at the Dark Angel costume. Tomoyo took a note of the serial number and the book name in a small diary.

"Ok next," she said, closing the book. "Noako's costume."

They decided on the costumes for the next hour and took color copies of the designs to be given for the tailoring. By then it was one in the night and, Chiharu and Rika returned with copies of the song. The papers were filled with various pencil marks and instructions, scribbled untidily on them. Next they noted down all their sizes with the names in another paper and pinned the sheets together before Tomoyo placed them inside a plain white envelope.

"This goes to the company, first thing in the morning." Tomoyo said, placing it safely in the draw of her table. "Is someone going to deliver it to them?" Miyu asked, as Miho crept onto the bed yawning. The others followed suit.

"Yeah, Lena will." Tomoyo replied, switching off all the lights and the room was bathed with red and white glitters from the roof.

"Lena is your body guard right?" Miho asked, staring at the room. "Yeah" Tomoyo answered.

They lay back on the bed and stared at the designed illumination on the roof. It was a phoenix in flight through the clouds. "Beautiful." Nina and Miyu breathed.

"You guys have never come to her house before?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah haven't you?" Meilin said, turning to look at them.

"Seriously you have missed something. You need to see all the rooms in the mansion. They are all amazingly decorated." Sakura whispered staring into the phoenix's burning eyes.

Tomoyo giggled in embarrassment. "Well thank you guys"

"Really Tomoyo. From now on I am a fan of yours. You are amazing. So talented babe." Miyu said smiling.

Tomoyo giggled again. "Hey stop it."

"No really. I am serious." Miyu said, and the others chuckled. "Hey I didn't do the decoration on the roof you know." Tomoyo whined.

"Oh no not about that. I am telling generally girl. You are an amazing person." Miyu said, smiling.

"Thank you. God! Can we all go to sleep now? Sleep all of you." Tomoyo said, turning to the side and closing her eyes.

Chiharu, Rika and Meilin followed suit, while Sakura, Miho and Miyu spent a while longer staring at the roof. All along numerous thoughts were flooding Sakura's mind. Will they manage to be like this phoenix? Will they still be able to win the cup after rising from the ashes? She didn't know, but she hoped to god whatever happened, they wouldn't spoil their school's reputation.

The next day started off with the practice. They got up by six in the morning and hurriedly got dressed in clothes Tomoyo offered to them, using the various bathrooms in the mansion. They had to call up all the boys' cell phones and scream into it to wake them up. Even Syaoran had found it difficult to wake up, him being a light sleeper. Meilin had personally crept to the guesthouse and banged on the door, screaming at the top of her lungs before they woke up completely. What more all of them looked like vampires, with paled out faces and dark circles under their reddish eyes. This caused Meilin to seethe in range since she had jumped to a conclusion that they had been drinking after the girls had left and were suffering from a hangover.

Even though Syaoran swore to her that they had been awake till five o' clock and had slept only for an hour, she refused to believe them.

After much hassle, shouting and screaming they drove to school by eight. They started the practice right away, occupying the indoor theater for the western music and the OAT (Open Air Theater) for the dance. Tomoyo's designs were delivered at nine in the morning right to the CEO and he assured them that they would get their costumes perfectly stitched and ready by that evening. Tomoyo was more than nervous after she had received the message from her mother, who called up in the morning to tell her the news. She had said, he had mentioned nothing more about the designs. The girls encouraged her that he would mention about them in the evening and would probably ask her to join as an intern soon, but that didn't do anything to reduce her nervousness.

The practices were going well and by mid day, they had organized the steps, counts and the positions perfectly. Tomoyo called up her mom's private supplier and chatted with him for half an hour before telling him their situation and their need for accessories as soon as possible. He took the specifications and the tools needed; assuring her that he would send them through a messenger by the evening along with the bill and asking her not to worry.

"Thank god, I have a good friendship with Bill. Or we would be in the worst situation possible." She said, snapping her cell close before pocketing it.

"Thank god we have you on the team." Meilin said. "Or we are all dead meat."

Everyone agreed seriously and they got back to practice again. By two in the afternoon, they were ready for a rehearsal.

"I don't think anyone has ever danced like this for Madonna's 'Frozen' before. So innovatively. I mean we are not dancing at all! Just depicting our talents; it's a good thing Eriol came up with this idea. I mean we can't even dance like the back ground dancers. Much less, the leads!" Miho said, laughing out loud.

"The background dancers are there to back us up. Our dance won't look like it lacks good movements and, it will be different too," Nina agreed, gliding up and down in her roller skates.

After one rehearsal, for which they had to call Jino to see if they were doing right, they set off to the canteen to eat something.

Sakura went along with Jino to the indoor theater to see how the boys were doing with their practice. "The western dance is going to be very good. I can say that much. It's different and it has the difficult floor movements and steps that the background dancers are giving." Jino said, as they reached the theater.

"Yeah I know. Thanks." She grinned at him. Jino smiled, glancing at her. "You've changed you know. Previously, you'd have glared at me for talking to you."

"I know. And, I was wrong. I have realized now, that I have no right to judge guys at a glance. It is I who has to be able to make a judgment about a guy before getting into a relationship with him. And it is not their fault that I got fooled by them. Sure they were wrong too. But I was wrong for falling for them. We used to be good friends before remember?" Sakura said, opening the door.

"Yeah, we were neighbors and close friends back in kindergarten till 3rd grade. After which you shifted schools. Then you came back to our school in 4th grade right? And with Tomoyo… Even then you were the same sweet and excited person. What happened then… I think by 11th grade you started hating guys. That was a year back Sakura…"

"Yeah I remember… I don't want to think about it. But I'd like to start over again. So friends?" She said, offering her hand to him. Jino looked at it with raised eyebrows. "Cut the clichés Saku." He grinned. "I've always been your friend." He said adjusting his glasses. Sakura grinned back withdrawing her hand. "You still remember the nick name you used to call me with?" She shook her head in surprise.

"Oye you two! Enough flirting with each other, care to come here?" Sharan shouted, from behind his drums. His pointy jet-black hair looked gelled and in place as usual. Sakura wondered how he maintained his cool dude look all day long, without loosing his freshness, as she shot him a glare.

"Sorry, sorry." Sharan said, raising his hands in surrender.

Jino grinned at Eriol who was looking at him strangely and his grin widened when he noted Syaoran's seething look. "Come on Saku." He said, throwing his hands over her shoulder.

"Hey hands off!" She shouted throwing them away. And, the others burst out laughing. "Wow, you really are flirting with her." Sharan said.

"Hey I only did that to make Syaoran jealous." HE whispered and Sakura who glanced at Syaoran's face giggled. "Yeah, he is very protective of his friends."

Jino looked at her incredulously. "God you are dumb."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean? Anyway, I don't have time for this. Start with the song. I want to see how good you guys are." Sakura said, striding to the center to have a good look at them.

Jino who had approached Eriol and syaoran, grinned at them. "Relax guys, I consider her a friend that's all. You guys already know I like Nina. Why do you worry.

Sakura used to be my childhood friend and we just made up after so many years. That's all."

Both boys looked relieved and surprised. "Childhood friend? Wow the world is small." Eriol said, grinning, before taking his position behind the keyboard.

Syaoran shook his head before, grabbing his guitar. Chiharu and Rika had gone away to eat and so it was only the guys now.

"Listen Sakura, I haven't mastered the song, it's going to be crappy. We are still working on it, so get out of here." He said.

"Hey!" Sakura bellowed angrily. "It's ok I want to listen. Let it be crappy, it ok… I just want to listen."

"No way." Syaoran said, settling down on the edge of the stage.

"Hey idiot, sing… big deal. It's just Kinomoto." Eriol said, rolling his eyes.

"This is not working out." Sharan said scowling. "He has been whining like this since morning." Jino whispered to her. "Don't know why he is making a fuss. Syaoran has never been like this before. He would do anything you ask him to flawlessly."

"Look, why don't we change the song? I want to sing with the guitar and this song doesn't let me! Especially since it's the 'Live show' we are doing. It has more of keyboard." Syaoran said, frowning.

"Exactly why you should do this." Sakura said. "Nothing can be more perfect. It's going to be easy for you too!"

"But I want to play the guitar!" Syaoran shouted.

"It's not about what you want Syaoran it's about saving the show!"

"Then we can do much better than that and save the show! I want to play the guitar!"

"Quit acting like a child!"

And the argument fired up into a full fledged fight. Soon both Sakura and Syaoran were screaming at each other and the others were in fear of them getting physical. And as, Eriol eyed Sakura's long nails, he knew that it would get ugly if at all, Sakura decided to pounce on Syaoran.

"Guys stop it!" He bellowed.

"Fuck off!" Both of them bellowed and the obscenities started. "If anyone passes by this place, their ears are going to bleed." Eriol muttered to Jino, who was gaping at the two wide eyed. And ten minutes into the fight, the two didn't show any signs of giving up.

"Why don't you just shut up and get out of here you pea brained fool! _Stop jerking me around_!" Syaoran bellowed, so loudly that Sakura was shocked to silence.

"Get out of here." He said, glaring at her murderously.

Sakura's face relaxed back and she stared at him in silence. "Syaoran, just fuck off you asshole." She whispered and her voice broke slightly. She hurried out of the room.

And they were plunged into deafening silence. Syaoran's rough cough broke it. He groaned settling on the edge of the stage, swallowing hard. "My throat is sore." He grumbled.

"Great," Eriol voiced out. "Just great. Now we need to get you hot water and whatnots. "

The practices continued till six in the evening and all of them were too busy to think about anything else. Sakura and Syaoran completely avoided each other. When Tomoyo informed Sakura that the boys had changed the song, she refused to ask her what song they were going to do and told her what a jerk Syaoran was.

Tomoyo who had looked at her with an expression amid annoyance and amusement, shook her head telling her that both of them were being very childish and stupid.

At six, they went back to Tomoyo's house and by night nine o'clock, the dresses arrived in various packages followed by the delivery of the accessories. Tomoyo asked Bill if she could keep the truck, since she had to transfer them all to the other school, Mogami. He eagerly accepted it and told her to ask him if there was anything she needed at all.

They wrapped up all the rehearsals and practices by ten and got to bed soon, since they had to get up early and go back to their own houses in order to pack their clothes for their two days stay at the school and; to see their family before leaving for the major event. They had to be in their school by five in the evening, after which they would be taken to the Mogami Educational Institute in the school buses. Then Sakura and Jino had the job of registering their school and the names of the participants of all the events. Then all the heads had to meet up with the other school heads and get 'friendly' to avoid any misunderstanding or unhealthy competitions. Sakura hoped the school had enough prefects to control and watch over the crowd.

She didn't message Syaoran or, talk to him the next day. They were all too busy with their families to think about anything else anyway. They wanted to savor the time before they had to leave for the event. That evening, the families of all the students who were leaving to the event came along to bid them goodbye and give them wishes. The other students visited them to cheer them all up. The cheerleading squad was going crazy, practicing their movements for the event and cheering the whole team.

The faculties and the principal who had been explained the situation by the student heads that afternoon, looked nervous yet encouraging. Sakura who was standing all with the student council kept shooting nervous looks at the faculties, before she was drawn into a childish argument with Touya and his girlfriend, Nakuru who turned out to be Eriol's cousin much to their shock. And as Eriol had pointed out again that evening, "The world is so small."

And before they knew it, it was time to leave. Sakura hugged her father, before flinging her back pack over her shoulder. "I'll call up and update you guys on everything. Don't worry, take care."

"Hey kaiju," Touya called out loudly, Sakura turned to him with an irritated look. "What is it 'beanpole'?" Nakuru giggled next to them, as she hugged a grinning Eriol and Syaoran so tightly, that it was a wonder they weren't already dead. Sakura had never been so amused about something before now, when Syaoran had looked so scared; when they witnessed Touya approaching them along with Nakuru. But Sakura's doubt regarding his actions was cleared, the moment Nakuru had screamed when she noticed Syaoran. She had literally torn his cheeks apart squealing how cute he was. It didn't help matters that she kept referring to Eriol as 'Etti sweetie'. And, she had never witnessed Eriol looking so livid either.

As they all boarded the respective busses, (The Student Council and the Heads in a separate bus) they were filled with a sense of excitement, a positive yet and anxious feeling in the pit of their stomach. And, though Sakura and Syaoran refused to look at each other, the awkwardness did nothing to dampen either of their spirits. They waved everyone till they were out of sight before settling back to their seats.

The crowd inside the busses was celebrating even after the departure. The mood was too exorbitant to control. They were screaming at the same time and it refused to mitigate till they reached the school. And, when they did, they were awed to silence. Because, right from the entrance till the four minutes drive to the school, fire works were erupting in welcome to them. The student crowd from the school was cheering and the school band was playing loud. There was confetti every where and the cat calls and the mock comments from the students of other school were pulsing up their enthusiasm. The moment, the principal and the faculties got out, the Mogami school principal rushed to shake hands with him and the welcoming continued. The students were given the signal to get down, and the Student council and the Student heads filled out first.

A tall girl in black in the Mogami school uniform approached them, grinning in welcome. Her Head Girl badge gleamed in the lighting, as she stuck out her hand for Jino to take. "Hello, welcome to the Mogami school; we hope to give you the time of your life. I am the Head Girl, Haal Riza."

Jino grinned back and shook her hand, introducing himself. Next Sakura shook her hand with the girl followed by the rest of the student council.

They stared at the school in awe. It was huge, no it was more than huge and the student crowd was enormous. No wonder it was one of the most popular schools. It was as magnificent as, their own school. The decorations and the lighting only intensified its grandeur.

And, as they were lead to their accommodations, Sakura knew that all the hard work was worth it and there was more to come.

* * *

AN:

That was 22 pages. Too long a update. But I have a valid reason, projects, exams, projects and exams again. I have my semester next week by the way and I still updated, Hope this pays off. The next chapter is guaranteed to be extravagant. But it will come to you only if you REVIEW!

So review:D

And now to the thank you.

Actually I thought of finishing up the whole event in this chapter itself but that proved to be far from possible :P...

friendlygurl: There, I updated! Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Snowyjay-chan: Yep updated. Sorry for the lateness. I was very busy. College takes a toll on me sigh:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

-ur-hearts-desire-: Yep I know, not much of an M. But I don't like writing stories which are unrealistic and which concentrate only on romance, romance and more romance. I like to be practical. And all theses situations are what bring people close together. I want to show a real high school life and may be a bit more added dramatics in future. :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Boheme: Thanks. Hope you liked this chapter:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Rebel Sk8er of CA: You are right about the crew filling up the places but they can't do the dance. It's way too professional for them after all. But I am glad I worked up something more practical for the situation. These kinds of problems tend to arise during shows. :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

kaipanther: Thanks! Well that answered your question. The next chapter is going to bring the event. Hope it's good enough. Anyway, Eriol does care for Sakura. A lot, but then his way of showing it is maybe weird. But he is a nice guy nevertheless. :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

kenshinlover2002: Yeah, hope you liked this chapter. Thank you. The next chapter will answer your question ;) :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

MizUnapprochable: Thanks! Well yeah, she has got to be. But actually, it is more work usually, than what I have depicted in the chapter. And the pressure… well I don't even want to mention it. Anyway:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

secret24: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Musette Fujiwara: Wow! Now that's a long review! I love it when people try to guess what's gonna happen next:D And yeah, actually even I haven't decided on the awards yet :D But let's see. About the hand, well it wasn't anything important. In fact it could also have been Nina or some one else. Just a part where they try to comfort her. :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :) !

KiwiKol: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter too:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

champagne-x: That's a long review too :). Thanks a lot! Wow this is the first time I am hearing some one say I write well for this story. That really did lift my spirits up! Thank you:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Cherry Blossom Klutz: Thank you. Yeah, she is horny… :D anyway:) It's great that you are liking this! Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Esyla: Well about the house.. :D there are four houses. The students are sorted into four teams inside the school according to the houses. So when selecting for a sports competition or cultural event, they are first selected from inside the houses after which the selected people from the various houses are put together again to select from. It is kinda like the houses in Harry Potter. During school level competitions, the houses compete against each other and so on. Here in India, we have four houses in each school, so I thought I could use that as the base. :D Anyway:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

ccs's cherry blossom: There! Updated! Sorry for the lateness, like I said before too much work load at college.

SPAngelz: Thank you for reviewing! I saw your profile to find out what was wrong. Hope everything has sorted out now :)… I like your reviews. Please keep reviewing! Well typing out all this stuff. Trust me it took a long time and I had to go back again and again to revise and see if I had typed it all right. It wasn't easy :D.

Hecwy: Thank you for the review… and ya, the twist was not meaningless lol.. actually I didn't even write it for being a twist. It was just a situation they ended up in. Anyway, things get spiced up later :D :) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

chang-hua-hi: Thanks! It's great that you like the detailing. I did struggle for it after all:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

Hanii-chan: A new reviewer! Lol yeah I have updated! Though it was a bit late.. :P anywayq, hope you liked this chapter too. Thankyou! Special thanks cos you reviewed all the chapters:) Thank you for reviewing :D Do review again :)

That's it folks!

PS: Thanks to Divya my great cool friend, for letting me borrow her band name 'Clueless' and did I tell you that they are awesome?

And sorry for borrowing your boyfriend Sharan's name Archana, lol!


End file.
